digischool dxd
by akatsuki sora
Summary: pequeño crossover de highschool dxd y digimon, issei y los niños elegidos son envueltos en problemas con los demonios, angeles y angeles caidos, issei y sus compañeros digimones son incapases de digievolucionar por causas raras si lo se un summary demasiado malo
1. prologo

Estimados lectores naaa bueno soy nuevo en esto de los fics pero tengo mucha creatividad y tengo un fic que es un crossover de highschool dxd y digimon lo empezare a subir posiblemente el lunes próximo por como saben son los términos de semestre y ocupo salvarlo tambien dejarme el los "comentarios quienes de la serie quieren que tenan un digimon y cual seria" espero les vaya a gustar esta serie


	2. Chapter 1 la nueva aventura

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— "Hola"-pensamientos

— (Compañero tus compañeros digimon no soportaran tanto en sus digievoluciones)-Ddraig

— {Vali ese chico tiene un gran poder}-Albión

— *(Hola están todos juntos)*-platicas por teléfonos y hologramas

— **Dragon shot, ariete de fuego-nombre de ataques**

* * *

 **Bien este es mi primer fic no se como les parezca pero espero les guste ara poderlo continuar bueno con ustedes me despido**

 **ATTE: sora**

* * *

Mientras un chico se ve dormido en su cama cómodamente se escuchaban ruidos en su cocina

— Ise se te va a hacer tarde para llegar a el colegio-se escuchaba una voz proveniente de las escaleras

— Ahhhh 5 minutos más mamá-dijo el castaño mientras se tapaba con su sabana

— Mmmmm si llegas tarde los maestros se enojaran v-mon-san, agumon-san pueden despertar a ise por favor-hablo la mamá el castaño

— Si, si iseeee despierta yaaaa la comida esta lista-dijo el mencionado v-mon

— Aaaaaahhh v-mon, agumon buenos días dile a mamá que bajo en unos minutos más-dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba de su cama

Después de cambiarse vemos al castaño sentado en una mesa junto a un pequeño dinosaurio anaranjado y uno más grande de color rojo y un pequeño dragón de color azul con una v en la frente

— Ise date prisa o llegaras realmente tarde al colegio-digo la mamá regañando a issei

— Si ya lo se nos vemos en la tarde mamá vamos agumon v-mon guilmon pasen a sus formas bebes para escóndelos en la mochila-dijo el castaños a sus amigos digimones

— Siiiiii-respondieron los tres digimones mientras una luz blanca lo rodeaba

— Eso está mejor vamos para dentro koromon chibimon gigimon-dijo el castaño mientras metía en la mochila a sus amigos digimones

— Que te vaya bien ise no llegues tarde-grito la mamá del castaño viendo como su hijo salía corriendo directo a al colegio kuoh

Mientas el chico llegaba corriendo al colegio todos lo demás alumnos iban directo a sus salones menos el castaño ya que se había desviado a las partes poco habitadas en el colegio

— Regresare cuando las clases hayan terminado así que no se vallan de aquí entendieron-dijo mientas sacaba a koromon chibimon y a gigimon de su mochila y los dejaba en lo que parecía ser un agujero en una pared

Mientras todo eso pasaba una chica pelirroja lo miraba totalmente curiosa

— Akeno sabes ¿quién es ese chico?-pregunto la pelirroja a una chica con el pelo sujeto en una cola de caballo

— Mmmm creo que se llama hyodou issei de la clase 2 B por que la pregunta buchou-respondio la pelinegra a la pelirroja

— No, no es nada solo curiosidad "quien será ese chico siempre viene aquí y deja algo además su aura es uy diferente está claro que es un humano pero…. no mejor le digo a koneko que lo mantenga vigilado"-pensó la pelirroja mientras veía al chico ir a su clase

— Oye ise porque siempre llegas tarde a clases-dijo un chido rapado mientras iba acompañado de un chico con lentes

— Lo que dice matsuda es cierto porque siempre llegas tarde a las clases y después de la hora de descanso-dijo el chico de lentes

— E-este son cosas que ocupo hacer antes de llegar aquí-dijo el castaño mientras se ponía nervioso

— Cosas que ocupas hacer antes de legar será que estas yendo solo a espiar chicas-dijeron los dos chicos mientras empezaban a golear a ise

— Suéltenme malditos, son cosas personales que tengo que hacer antes de entrar a clases-dijo mientras tratando de liberarse del agarre de sus amigos

— Bien, bien ya siéntense ustedes tres dejen de estar jugando y siéntense-dijo el maestro mientras entraba al salón de clases

Después de las clases el castaño se fue directo a donde había dejado a sus amigos digimon siendo que al encontrarlos encontró restos de comida junto con sus amigos

— Oigan ¿quién le trajo esta comida?-pregunto el chico mientras los miraba preocupado

— Fue una chica parece que sabía sobre lo que somos nosotros pero nos dijo que no te dijéramos nada-le respondió

— Siiiiiiii gigimon ama la comida-grito la pequeña bola roja

— Si es bueno cuando hay gente buena pero me pregunto porque sabe de nosotros-dijo koromon

— Bueno vamos tenemos que irnos, que le dije a mamá que llegaría antes de que anochezca-dijo el castaño mientras volvía a poner a sus amigos en su mochila

Mientras iba su casa se detuvo un momento en el puente pensando en lo que pasaría si alguien se enteraba sobre la existencia de los digimones, también se preguntaba quién era la persona que sabía de los digimones

— Disculpa tu eres hyodou issei de la academia kuoh-se escuchó la voz de una chica

— Si soy yo que se te ofrecía o en que te puedo ayudar-respondió el castaño mientras miraba a la chica

— perdón por mi comportamiento ¿pero estas saliendo con alguien en estos momentos?-pregunto la chica al castaño que se quedó confundido por un momento

— mmm no que yo sepa "oh ero mira que pechos tiene esta chica"-dijo/pensó el castaño sobre la chica

— ahh perdón no te dije mi nombre me llamo amano yuuma y quisiera saber si ¿quieres Salir con migo?-dijo/pregunto la chica que se había presentado como yuma

— isse esta persona despide una esencia que es parecida a ladydevimon-le susurro koromon al castaño mientras asomaba la cabeza por la mochila pero sin dejar que la chica lo viera

— espera, Koromon estás diciéndome que es un digimon o será de que tiene un compañero digimon tipo ángel caído-le respondió el castaño en susurro a koromon

— gigimon no siente la presencia de otro digimon cercas de ise-dijo gigimon en un susurro también

— ehmmm "si esta persona tiene la misma esencia que ladydevimon lo mejor será mantenerme alejado de ella" lo siento pero tendré que pasar de tu proposición-dijo/pensó el castaño mientras se iba pensando sobre esa chica

— Que, se atrevió a rechazarme ese mocoso se atrevió a rechazarme-dijo la chica realmente furiosa después de que se fue el castaño

Después de que el castaño llegara a su casa preguntándose sobre esa chica pasamos de escena a un viejo edificio donde vemos a la chica pelirroja hablando con una chica de pelo platino de baja estatura

— Que, ¿me estas diciendo que un ángel caído hablo con él y el chico la rechazo?-pregunto la pelirroja ala platina mientras se mostraba sorprendida

— Si buchou vi como el chico la rechazo lo más raro fue que los digimones que tenía en la mochila le advirtieron de algo pero no escuche-dijo la peli platina mientras se comía unos pockys

— Interesante así que los digimones sabrán sobre las tres facciones "aunque espero no sepan que ese chico emana una extraña energía será un sacred gear aunque su resonancia es mayor que la de un sacred gear normal será una longinius "-dijo/pensó la pelirroja mientras miraba por la ventana

Al día siguiente el castaño salió corriendo de su casa ya que se le había hecho tarde mientras sus amigos digimon iban en su mochila, al llegar al colegio se dirigió a donde dejaba a sus amigos pero al llegar vio que hay se encontraban chicas una pelirroja una pelinegra con su pelo agarrado en una cola de caballo una chica de estatura baja de pelo peli platino y un chico rubio con un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, el castaño al ver esto decidió irse a su salón

— Oigan koromon, chibimon, gigimon los llevare a mi salón de clases ya que donde los dejo había unas personas ero quiero que guarden silencio para que no los descubran entendido-dijo el castaño a sus amigos digimon

Ya en clases el castaño dejo su mochila en su pupitre con mucho cuidado para no lastimar a sus digimones, después de un momento el maestro entro al salón de clases

— Bien chicos siéntense hyodou siéntate ya y deja de estar platicando-dijo llamando la atención del castaño

— Siii sensei-dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en su asiento

Después de un buen rato de clases se escuchó un ruido demasiado fuerte siendo que todos miraron al castaño sorprendidos

— Q-q-que tengo mucha hambre no puede comer nada-dijo casi gritando el castaño, mientras agarraba su mochila y salía corriendo se su salón y se dirigía al pequeño bosque de la escuela

Al llegar se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cercas y al saber que no había estudiantes cercanos a su ubicación abrió su mochila dejando salir a su amigos digimones

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió gigimon?-le pregunto el castaño a gigimon que no se veía tan bien lo que hizo que se preocupara por el

— Lo siento ise, gigimon tiene mucha hambre no pude comer nada-dijo gigimon mientras se recostaba en el suelo

— Es cierto yo también tengo hambre por quedarte dormido no pudimos comer nada ise-dijo chibimon mientras también se tumbaba en el suelo

— Si por salir rápido no comimos nada y tenemos hambre además de que a ise se le olvido su almuerzo-dijo koromon

— QUEEEEEE no me traje mi almuerzo nooooo-dijo/grito el castaño mientras agarraba su mochila y miraba adentro al darse cuenta que no tenía nada de comida se dejó caer de espalda

Después de las clases el castaño se fue a su casa pero antes de llegar paso a un pequeño parque que quedaba de paso a su casa de un momento a otro el cielo se oscureció demasiado y parecía tener rastro morado

— Koromon, chibimon, gigimon digievolucionen-grito el castaño mientras levantaba su mano derecha e izquierda con las cuales cargaba algo que parecía ser un celular pequeño

— Koromon shinka agumon, Gigimon shinka guilmon, Chibimon shinka v-mon-dijeron los tres digimones mientras una luz blanca los empezaba a cubrir cambiando a su forma rocky

— Eso es mocoso lucha con todas tus fueras-se escuchó un voz que provenía desde atrás de ellos

— Pero cuando espera eres la chica de esa ves are esa apariencia se parece a la de ladydevimon entonces si eras un digimon eh-dijo el castaño mientras se sorprendía

— Kakakaka realmente crees que yo soy eso que llamas digimon yo soy la gran reynare una ángel caído y aquí mismo morirás-dijo la chica caída mientras creaba una lanza de luz

— Rayos "no puedo hacer que digievolucionen agumon ni guilmon ya que serían demasiado grandes v-mon podrá digievolucionar a flamedramon" ok v-mon digievoluciona-dijo, pensó/grito

— V-mon armor shinka flamedramon el valor en llamas-v-mon fue cubierto en una luz blanca al quietarse la luz pudo verse la nueva forma de v-mon siendo que era un v-mon crecido con una armadura en pies mano pecho y cabeza de la cual en las manos y pies sobresalían tres garras y de su cabeza salía un cuerno

— Bien flamedramon ataca a ese ángel caído-le dijo el castaño a flamedramon

— Si ise **ariete de fuego** -dijo mientras se cubría de fuego y Salía disparado como si de cohete se tratara impactando con la ángel caída

— Bien, bien terminemos con este jueguito y muere ya-dijo mientras se levantaba y creaba una lanza de luz nuevamente y se la lanzaba al castaño atravesándole el estomago

— Iseee-gritaron los tres digimones mientras corrían asía el castaño, mientras que a flamedramon se le iba su digievolucion y regresaba v-mon

— jajajajajajajaja si quieres odiar a alguien odia a dios qe te dio ese sacred gear jajaja-dijo la caída mientras salía volando

— iseeee no mueras-gritaban los tres digimones el nombre de su compañero

— no te dejare morir aquí vive para mí-se escuchó una voz proveniente de atrás de ellos a lo cual los tres digimones se volteaban y se ponían en guardia

— no se preocupen yo no lo dejare morir aquí lo reviviré como mi sirviente así ustedes digimones no se quedaran solos

— usted sabe sobre nosotros-preguntaron los tres digimones a la pelirroja

— claro tengo un siervo que tiene uno ero no le digan nada a el


	3. Chapter 2 el inicio de un problema digi

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— "Hola"-pensamientos

— (Compañero tus compañeros digimon no soportaran tanto en sus digievoluciones)-Ddraig

— {Vali ese chico tiene un gran poder}-Albión

— *(Hola están todos juntos)*-platicas por teléfonos y hologramas

— **Dragon shot, ariete de fuego-nombre de ataques**

* * *

antes de empesar quiero decr espero que a los pocos que ven este fic espero les guste como verán soy malo escribiendo narraciones ero con el tiempo mejorare

* * *

— Despierta o si no te matare despierta o si no te matare-se escuchaba el sonido de despertador después de eso una mano se asomó por debajo de la sabana apagando el despertador

— Mmmmm que raro sueño fue ese una persona con las negras se parecía demasiado a un ladydevimon-dijo el castaño mientras tenía un recuerdo sobre su sueño extraño y real pero sueño

— Issei es hora de comer si no te apresuras legaras tarde, de nuevo-grito la mamá del castaño desde la primer piso de la casa

— Si ya bajo solo me cambio koromon chibimon gigimon despierten es hora de comer-dijo mientras despertaba a sus compañero digimons que dormían en un cajón del ropero del castaño

Después de haberlos despertado el castaño junto a sus amigos, al terminar de comer el castaño por primera vez iba temprano al colegio, al entrar al colegio sintió algo una extraña sensación se puso a mirar a todos los lados pero no veía nada raro

— Are que extraño juraría que vi a alguien que me estaba viendo por un buen rato pero esta mirada se sentía demasiado pesada para ser de un humano, no es ¿cierto? verdad la chica que me taco ayer era un sueño no podría ser ella-susurro el castaño para el solo mientras regresaba la mirada a la entrada del colegio y se disponía a ir al terreno donde siempre dejaba a sus amigos digimon

— Ise ten cuidado nosotros también sentimos esa presencia cercas de ti pero no se sentí ala de un humano no sabría decirte si es un digimon que haya venido al mundo humano o esa cosa que distes de tu sueño-dijo koromon mientras chibimon y gigimon asentían y salían de la mochila y procedían a meterse a la pequeña cuevita que tenían

— Ok e voy regresare al acabar las clases no se muevan de aquí entendido les dejare comida en una bolsa adiós-dijo el castaño mientras se aleaba rumbo a su salón de clases

— Oooh ise que te hizo llegar temprano este día será que ya espiaste ala chicas de kendo-dijo el chico calvo mientras se acercaba a ise con una risa

— Cierto muy cierto, usualmente llegas cuando las clases ya empezaron-se escuchó una voz que provenía por detrás de los dos chico el cual era un chico con lentes

— Cállate, calvo que no soy tan pervertido como ustedes, bueno lo soy pero no tanto como ustedes-dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en su silla y se recostaba en la mesa

— Mmmm que te ocurre ise te ves apagado no pareces el mismo-dijo el chico de lentes mientras se sentada cercas del castaño

— Si lo se he tenido sueños demasiado raros-dijo el castaño mientras se recargaba con su mano en su mesa

— Queeeeeee será un sueño erótico cuéntalo como era-gritaron los dos chicos mientras se acercaban al castaño con una miraba de perversión

— NOOO fue un sueño raro más bien como una pesadilla en la que moría pero ya dejando de lado mi sueño hicieron la tarea de mate-grito pero luego se relajó y hablo normal

— Mmmm si no mal recuerdo no la pude acabar-dijo el calvo mientras su cara se ponía azul y se sujetaba la cabeza

— Es cierto yo tampoco la hice por estar viendo revistes eróticas-dijo mientras también se le ponía la cara de color azul

— Jajajajaja yo si la hice pero lo malo no sé si este bien jejeje-dijo el castaño mientras sacaba su libreta del ala mochila y la dejaba en su mesa

— Bueno chicos ya siéntense que la clase va empezar-dijo el maestro mientras entraba al salón de clases

Después de que el maestro diera su clase y fuese la hora del almuerzo el castaño salió rápido para ir con sus amigos digimon para hacerles compañía, al llegar vio que sus amigos estaban totalmente dormidos por lo cual él se quedó un rato con ellos por lo cual se recose en el césped y miro el cielo

— "Me pregunto habrá más chicos que tengan compañeros digimon aparte de mí en el mundo humano" shinka, choushinka, warshinka, armor shinka (nota de autor: todos los que hayan visto digimon sabrán sobre lo que significan pero por si las dudad significan evolución, mega evolución war evolución, y armor evolución) me pregunto cuántas formas más de digievolucionar existen solo conozco 4 habrá mas o serán las únicas-pensó/dijo en apenas un susurro audible para el pero no se di cuenta que una chica lo miraba esa chica se retiró mientras su pequeña cabellera platina era ondeada por el viento

*ring ring*

— Aahh mmmm rayos me quede dormido mmmmm koromon chibimon y gigimon siguen dormidos me iré rápido y cuando terminen las clases regresare lo más pronto posible para irnos-dijo el castaño mientras se retiraba del lugar

Después de que el castaño se fuera a su salón, las clases continuaron normales hasta la hora de terminar las clases el castaño salió de su salón de clases después de hablar con su maestro por estar llegando tarde a lo cual explico que ayudaba a su madre en la casa el maestro entendió y lo dejo salir él fue directo al terreno donde tenía a sus amigos digimons para irse juntos a su casa, de camino a su casa el castaño paso por el arque en el cual en su sueño lo habían asesinado

— Aquí fe donde fui asesinado en mi sueño aunque realmente pareció real para ser un simple sueño-dijo el castaño mientras tenía un pequeño recuerdo de su "sueño"

— Ise cuidado se siente una intención de matar creo que es como lo que ocurrió en tu sueño-dijo koromon mientras el chibimon y gigimon salían de la mochila del castaño y caían en el suelo

— Si lo sé, es como mi sueño aunque empiezo a dudar que fue un sueño y fue real aunque me sigo preguntando por que estoy vivo si fui perforado por una lanza roja por esa chica

— Que hace uno como tú solo por estos lugares-se escuchó una voz de una persona adulta a lo cual el castaño miro asía todos los lados buscando a la persona que había dicho eso

— Quien anda ahí, quien eres muéstrate, tienes algún problema con migo si es así ven podremos resolverlo-dijo el castaño mientras sacaba un pequeño dispositivo de su mochila y empezaba a brillar

— Koromon shinka agumon, chibimon shinka v-mon, gigimon shinka guilmon-dieron los res digimones mientras un resplandor blanco los cubría y empezaban a cambiar de forma

— Ooooohh esto es sumamente interesante también cuentas con compañeros digimon-se volvió a escuchar la voz de esa persona ero a comparación de la ves asada esta es se podía ver un persona que descendía del selo con lo que parecía ser unas alas negras

— A-a-alas negras que eres, no creo que seas un digimon de tipo ángel caído a menos que seas un ángel caído real no eso es imposible-dijo el castaño mientras retrocedía poco a poco y ponía un cara de preocupación y recordaba que lo había a asesinado una persona con alas negras iguales alas de esa persona

— Mmmm eres rápido en darte cuenta de las cosas en efecto soy un ángel caído pero uno como tú que anda con liberad o será que eres un callejero si es así puedo matarte-dijo el ángel caído mientras creaba un lanza de luz en sus manos listo para arrojarla contra el castaño

— Ise cuidado-dijo agumon mientras se ponía enfrente del castaño

— Nooo agumon cuidado-dijo mientras el dispositivo en su mano brillaba más fuere que la ves anterior

— Agumon shinka greymon-dijo agumon mientras era cubierto por una luz blanca nuevamente y empezaba a crecer hasta tener la altura de por lo menos 3 metros después de que la luz blanca lo dejara de rodear se vio que tenía un apariencia más amenazante era como ver un gran t-rex de color naranja con rayas por la mayoría de su cuerpo y en su cabeza tenia recubierto por lo que se podría decir era su cráneo pero era de color café con tres cernos sobresalientes uno de enfrente y dos de los lados

— Ara ese digimon cambio de forma se ve más aterrador a simple vista me pregunto podrá con esto-dijo mientras arrojaba a lanza contra greymon

— No te lo permitiré ise ahora-dijo v-mon mientras daba un salto al aire para golpear a el ángel caído

— Bien v-mon digievoluciona-dijo mientras levantaba el dispositivo y emitía una luz roja como de llamas

— V-mon armor shinka flamedramon el valor en llamas-dijo ve-mon mientras era cubierto por unas llamas al quitarse las llamas se podía apreciar a flamedramon vistiendo la armadura representante del digitama del valor y salía corriendo contra el caído para darle un golpe que lo mando directo al suelo

— Que otra digievolucion no deberías de ser capaz de hacer dos eres muy débil para lograrlas-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y volvía a crear otra lanza de luz

— Jaja idiota las armor shinka no requieren energía digital ara poderlos hacer digievolucionar solos las digievoluciones normales lo requieren por eso pondré toda mi fuerza digital en derrotarte guilmon adelante-dijo el castaño mientras se reía y levantaba su dispositivo al aire y nuevamente emitía un luz roja

— Si ise guilmon shinka growlmon-dijo guilmon mientras era cubierto por una luz blanca y empezaba a crecer hasta tener la altura de 3 metros y cambiaba de forma siendo su apariencia más salvaje y de la cabeza le salían dos cuernos en la frente y un pelaje blanca por detrás de la cabeza avanzando desde la cabeza hasta la nuca y unos pico salientes de sus codos

— Bien echo guilmon mmmm que extraño en estos momentos ya debería de estar totalmente débil antes no podía mantener dos digievoluciones nivel campeón al mismo tiempo-dijo mientras se miraba así mismo con duda

— No, eso debe de ser imposible eres sumamente débil no puedes tener 2 digievoluciones y una armor al mismo tiempo…era broma muere -dijo mientras fingía sorpresa y angustia para después lanzar la lanza asía el castaño

— No te dejare **llama extenuante** -dijo growlmon mientras de su boca salía una gran llama que destruyó la lanza con gran facilidad

— Ara ese digimon es realmente fuerte es prueba esto-dijo mientras creaba dos lanzas y las arrojo contra el castaño

— **Mega flama** -dijo greymon mientas lanzaba una gran flama de su boca siendo más poderosa que la de growlmon destruyendo ambas flechas mientras que la flama casi golpeaba al caído

— tsk ya empezaba a enojarme muere de una maldita vez-dijo mientras lanzaba más lanzas 4 para ser exactos

— **nudillo** **de** **fuego** -dijo flamedramon mientras lanzaba pequeñas bolas de fuego que impactaron con las 4 lanzas de luz causando explosiones

— crees que realmente será tan fácil matarme tengo grandes amigos que me ayudaran y darán apoyo-dijo mientras se sujetaba el brazo derecho que se veía con rastros de sangre

— jajajajajajaja realmente crees que no podre matarte esas equivocado mocoso muere de una maldita vez ya-dijo mientras lanzaba una lanza mas

Ninguno de los digimones pudo destruir esa lanza por el hecho de que los había tomado desprevenidos la lanza rumbo al castaño perforándole el estomago

— mierda duele realmente duele, duele pero que cuando esa chica me perforo también en el estómago-dijo mientras se arrodillaba por el dolor

— ise-dijeron mientras de acercaban los tres digimones mientras volvían a su forma anterior

— vistes fue fácil matarte-dijo mientras volvía a crear una lanza de luz para arrojarla al momento de arrojarla una energía negra con bordes rojos la golpeo destruyéndola pero además el golpe rozo con el brazo del caído destruyéndole la manga de la ropa que llevaba

— ahora quien fue el maldito que ataco-dijo mientras sujetaba su brazo y arrancaba los trozos de ropa que colgaban desde su hombro

— lo siento ángel caído-san-dijo una pelirroja mientras le daba una sonrisa siniestra al caído

— así que t m interrumpes cuando quiero matar a este maldito mocoso-dijo mientras lanzaba un lanza de luz hacia la pelirroja

— lo siento eso no será posible dañar buchou será malo si ocurre eso-dijo una pelinegra con el pelo agarrado como coleta de caballo

— hey-dijo una peli platina mientras golpeaba la lanza con su puño y salía volando

— cabello rojo cola de caballo pelo platino estatura de Loli, no son ellas estudiantes de kuoh rias-senpai, himenjima-senpai y koneko-chan-dijo el castaño mientras perdía el conocimiento

— cabello rojo debes de ser de él clan gremory así que el chico es tuyo he, deberías de cuidarlo bien si no alguien como yo podría matarlo accidentalmente me llamo Dohnaseek-dijo el caído mientras se acomodaba la ropa sobrante y salía volando con sus alas dejando un rastro de plumas negras descendiendo

— lo tendré en cuenta ángel caído-san-dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba a la pelinegra

— buchou no durara mucho si lo dejamos así por más tiempo-dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba al chico tendido en el suelo

— morirá-dijo la peli platina mientras miraba el cuerpo del castaño tendido en el suelo

— no lo dejare morir después de todo es mi lindo siervo-dijo la pelirroja mientras toaba la ara del castaño

Al día siguiente

* * *

Desierta amo es hora de despertar amo-se escuchó el ruido del despertador

— mmmm ya es de día-dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba y apagaba el despertador-are porque estoy desnudo donde está mi ropa interior-dijo el castaño mientras buscaba su ropa pero levanto la sabana que estaba al lado de el-que rayos porque hay un par de senos en mi casa-dijo mientras se caía de su cama

— mmm ya es de día-dijo la pelirroja mientras se tallaba los ojos al levantarse

— rias-senpai, ko-ko-koromon chi-chibimon gi-gigimon díganme que estoy en una sueño donde veo a rias-senpai desnuda enfrente de mí en mi casa EN M CAMA-dijo/pensó el castaño mientras pedía ayuda a sus amigos digimon

— lo siento ise ero realmente no es un sueño-dijo koromon mientras salía de lo que parecía ser una casta pequeña

— es cierto, no es un sueño es real todo hehehehe-dijo mientras chibimon saliendo después de koromon

— gigimon sabe que es real-dijo gigimon mientras salía al último de la casita

— ise despierta rápido o llegaras tarde-se escuchó la voz de la mamá del castaño

— no espero ya estoy despierto bajo en un segundo no subas-dijo el castaño mientras se tapaba su hombría y corría en círculos pensando que hacer hasta que decidió tapar a la pelirroja con la sabana cayendo encima de ella tapándola de la cintura para abajo aunque había sido demasiado tarde la mamá del castaño ya había entrado y vi la situación en la que estaban

— buenos días ise apresúrense y alístense para ir al colegio-dijo la mamá del castaño mientras salía corriendo de la habitación del castaño- Otōsan ise, ise estaba con una mujer

— queee ise estaba con una chica una real-dijo el papá del castaño

— que divertido tu familia es muy animada desde muy temprano no es cierto-dijo la pelirroja mientras se empezaba a poner su ropa interior

— espera un momento porque estas en mi casa y porque no te sorprende verlos a ello-dijo el castaño mientras señalaba a sus amigos digimons que estaban sentados en el suelo de la recamara del castaño

— a fácil tengo un siervo que cuenta con uno por cierto esas bien donde te apuñalaron-dijo la pelirroja mientas se colocaba su sostén

— "ciervo de que rayos habla" espera donde me apuñalaron entonces no fue un simple sueño-pensó/dijo el castaño mientras se tocaba el estómago donde había sido apuñalado

— claro que no lo fue, puedes ayudarme con esto-dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba la espalda al castaño para que le ayudara a abrocharse el sostén a lo cual el castaño accedió y le ayudo

— mmm espera entonces como es que estoy vivo y sin ninguna cicatriz-dijo el castaño mientras se revisa el torso de su cuerpo para ver si encontraba alguna cicatriz pero la búsqueda fue en vano ya que no encontró ninguna

— a eso es porque compartí parte de mi magia en ti por cierto soy un demonio y tu ama hyodou isse-kun puedo decirte ise

* * *

 **reviews**

Alber breaker: si como tu dices podrás ganare en la narración pero yo no soy bueno en eso soy bueno creando las historias en mi cabeza ero bueno como dije al inicio mejorare con el tiempo


	4. Chapter 3 conseguí un sacred gear

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— "Hola"-pensamientos

— (Compañero tus compañeros digimon no soportaran tanto en sus digievoluciones)-Ddraig

— {Vali ese chico tiene un gran poder}-Albión

— *(Hola están todos juntos)*-platicas por teléfonos y hologramas

— **Dragon shot, ariete de fuego-nombre de ataques**

— **[digimon shinka digimon]-** evolución de digimones

Después de haber comido y "explicar" a sus padres lo que había pasado y de haberlo "entendido" se fue de camino al colegio acompañado de rias gremory mientras sus compañeros digimon en sus forma bebe iban escondido en la mochila

— Ise si trajiste comida verdad-dijo gigimon desde dentro de la mochila

— Oye gigimon solo sabes pensar en comida debemos pensar la forma de que se recupere digienergia para poder evolucionar a la etapa campeón sin dificultades-dijo chibimon mientras salía de la mochila-es cierto ise trajiste comida

— Chibimon estas regañando a gigimon porque solo piensa en comida y mira tú lo que preguntas-dijo koromon mientras regañaba a chibimon

— Uuufff siempre hacen un escándalo con la comida, si chibimon gigimon traigo comida como para 4 personas-dijo el castaño mientras suspiraba

— Fufufu sí que comen mucho chibimon y gigimon y tú los atiendes como si fueran tus hijos que lindo-dijo la pelirroja mientras se reía del castaño

— En serio bueno es la verdad pero también me llegaron a salvar muchas veces en el pasado así que eso sería algo con que compensarlos-dijo el chico mientras recordaba las veces que fue salvado por sus compañeros digimones

Después de llegar al colegio todos los chicos y chicas empezaron a hablar mal del castaño del porque estaba acompañando a rias gremory una de las dos idol de la escuela si el castaño era un gran pervertido lo que no sabían es que el castaño había hecho todo era para encubrir a sus amigos digimon, haciendo cosas pervertidas para que no vieran a sus digimones, pero él era un pervertido pero uno en medida

— Maldición siempre hablan mal de mí aaaaah-suspiro el chico mientras miraba con una cara de desagrado a muchos chicos-"bueno esta vez es pasable estoy caminando con una senpai de tercer año y una de las dos idol del colegio jajajaj"-pensó el chico mientras hacia una sonrisa victoriosa

— Bueno rias-senpai tengo que irme a otra arte antes de entrar, tengo que dejar a ellos en el lugar donde los dejo siempre-dijo el castaño mientras señalaba la mochila detrás de él(nota de autor en este fic ise trae mochila de espalda)

— No hace falta que hagas eso puedes llevarlos a la clase enviare a alguien por ti a la hora del almuerzo y de ahí te los llevas contigo entendido-dijo la pelirroja mientras se iba directo a asía unas escaleras

— Are, e-espera rias-senpai-dijo el chico mientras veía como se iba

— Ise maldito porque de la nada vienes con rias-senpai-dijo su amigo calvo mientras le intentaba dar un golpe en la espalda pero el castaño sintió el peligro y se movió lo más rápido posible para evitar el golpe ya que él sabía lo que traía en la mochila

— Are ouch duele-dijo el calvo después de que vio que fallo el golpe y se fue de cara al suelo

— Que DIANTRES INTENTABAS HACER MALDITO CALVO-grito el castaño llamando la atención de todos en la recepción del colegio

— Pues claro que INTENTAR GOLPEARTE MALDITO TRAIDOR-grito el calvo mientras hacia una cara de odio hacia el castaño

— Ya, ya matsuda se cómo te sientes ya que ESTE MALDITO TRAIDOR HIZO ALGO ANTES QUE NOSOTROS-dijo el chico de anteojos mientras le gritaba al castaño

— Hey, hey ustedes no son NADIEN PARA ESTARME GRITANDO-grito el castaño mientras se acercaba al calvo y al de lentes con una cara de enojo

Pasamos de escena y vemos a la pelirroja que termino de subir las escaleras al momento una pelinegra de cabello corto con lentes le hablo

— Rias es muy raro su esencia es de un humano pero tiene una energía muy diferente a la de los humanos o será que posee un sacred gear-dijo la pelinegra mientras veía como se gritaban entre ellos-espera eso que sale de su mochila es un peluche que hace un estudiante con un peluche

— Sona, si lo se él tiene una aura extraña y eso que dices ser un peluche es un digimon parece que encontré un pequeño y tonto hermano menor con 3 digimons-dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba un mirada de confianza ala pelinegra

— Otro siervo con digimon, espera dijiste 3digimons, creo que en un futuro será difícil derrotarte ¿no es así?-dijo la pelinegra mientras se retiraba del lugar

— Ise ya es tarde si no te apuras llegaras tarde a tu clase ya deja de pelear pareces niño-susurro chibimon asomándose poco por la mochila a lo que el castaño oyó perfectamente

— Es cierto, ya dejemos de pelear las clases van a empezar-dijo mientras se ponía a correr hacia su salón de clases seguido de sus amigos el calvo y el lentes

Después de haber corrido hasta su salón antes de que empezarán las clases el castaño y sus amigos estaban en clases mientras el maestro explicaba el castaño miro en dirección de la ventana

— "me pregunto como cambiara mi vida ahora que soy un demonio aunque es muy raro nunca escuche la existencia de seres sobrenaturales o será que se mantenían en secreto todo el tiempo, esto es demasiado pero espero algún da ver a los demás Asami, Asia y Saji pero supongo habrá más personas con digimons no creo o que seamos los únicos debieron de haber más, espera rias-senpai dijo que tenía un siervo con un digimon pero a que se refería con un siervo ¡Aaaaahh! Esto es muy difícil, quiero armar un rompecabezas sin tener las piezas necesarias"-pensó el castaño mientras se ponía su mentón en la alma de s mano recargada en la mesa

— Hyodou-kun, hyodou-kun estas escuchando-dijo el maestro mientras se dirigía al lugar del castaño

— Eh que, que oh perdón maestro me distraje-dijo el castaño mientras se disculpaba con su maestro por no poner atención en clases

— Está bien pero que no ocurra de nuevo entendiste-le advirtió el maestro al castaño mientras se retiraba de la clase-bueno eso es todo chicos pueden retirarse

— Ahora a esperar al mensajero que vendrá por mí-dijo el castaño mientras se recargaba en su escritorio

Después de haber pasado un buen rato esperando a la persona que vendría por él se cansó y salió de su salón con rumbo al lugar donde siempre dejaba a sus amigos digimon para poder comer

— Aaaahhh esto es vida estar en un lugar fresco esto es paz-dijo el castaño mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto del lugar

— Mmhh ise no deberías de regresar a tu salón por si llega el mensajero que dijo rias gremory-dijo koromon mientras se acercaba al castaño

— Es cierto ise si después no te encuentran-dijo chibimon mientras se comía un onigiri

— No se preocupen que el maestro de la siguiente clase no vendrá por lo que tenemos una clase libre-dijo mientras parecía buscar algo-oigan han visto a gigimon no lo he visto desde que llegamos aquí

— Es cierto, donde esta se me hacía raro que la comida durara mucho-dijo koromon mientras veía toda la comida que había

— Ise por que no lo buscas con el digivice de gigimon-dijo chibimon mientras se comía otro onigiri

— A es cierto haber dónde está, a aquí esta-dijo mientras sacaba un digivice rojo con una correa que al momento de agarrarlo emitió una pequeña luz roja después de eso mostro lo que parecía ser un radar-excelente, si sirve en el mundo humano bien vamos a buscar a gigimon, koromon chibimon andando-dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba y se iba

Cambiamos de escena vemos al castaño enfrente a un edificio más alejado del colegio pero en el mismo lugar a comparación que estaba

— Woooow este lugar sí que daría miedo visitar de noche pero aquí dice el digivice que se encuentra gigimon bien vamos koromon chibimon tenemos que encontrar a gigimon pero por si las dudas digievolucionen-dijo el castaño mientras veía en edificio y sacaba dos digivice más de su bolsa de color rojo los cuales emitían un pequeña luz naranja y una azul

— **[koromon shinka agumon]-[chibimon shinka v-mon]-** se envolvieron en una luz blanca mientras empezaban a crecer y cambiar de forma a sus etapas rookie

— Bien todo listo ahora para dentro tenemos que encontrar a gigimon andando-dijo el castaño mientras miraba por ultima ves el edificio y se adentraba en el

Cambiando a un cuarto iluminado por velas vemos a una chica pelirroja sentada atrás de en escritorio a una pelinegra sirviendo él te a una chico rubio y una chica peliplatina comiendo lo que parecía un chocolate

— Buchou…. alguien se acerca y no es un humano…. es una aura demasiado rara-dijo la peliplatina mientras miraba la puerta-está aquí

— Parece que ya llego no te preocupes koneko es mi nuevo ciervo parece que tiene algo ara localizar a sus digimones-dijo la pelirroja mientras veía a gigimon que estaba arriba de su escritorio comiendo unos onigiris

— Parece que gigimon está aquí adentro bien adelante-dijo mientras abre la puerta la gran sorpresa fue cuando vio a rias gremory, Himejima Akeno, Toujou koneko y a Kiba yuuto-are hay gente aquí, espera tienen a gigimon aquí donde esta entréguenmelo

— Que me dirías si te digo que no te lo entregare ise-dijo la pelirroja mientras ponía una sonrisa

— Pues tendré que quitárselos a la fuerza v-mon digievoluciona-dijo mientras un digivice brillaba con un color parecida a las llamas

— **[v-mon armor shinka** **Moeagaru Yuuki fladramon]**

— ahora me regresaras a gigimon o puedo hacer que agumon también evolucione a greymon y creeme no querras un gran digimon en contra tuya o si-dijo el castaño mientras levantaba el digivice rojo de agumon

— ahora koneko yuuto ataquen-ordeno la pelirroja a lo cual la peliplatina y el rubio se lanzaron al ataque el rubio creaba una espada y se lanzaba a fladramon y la peliplatina directo al castaño

— "are creo una espada de la nada fladramon tendrá que tener cuidado con él y esta chica no creo que sea un gran problema usualmente es callada" fladramon encárgate del chico yo me encargare de esta loli-dijo el castaño pero al ver cómo le dijo a la chica sintió un gran escalofrió "creo que no debí llamarla así ahora luce enojada"

— Loli….muere-dijo la peliplatina inexpresivamente mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al suelo lo que destruía un poco el suelo

— "Are esa fuerza es parecida a la de Asami cuando usaba la fuerza digital y un poco yo cuando lo uso pero actualmente no creo poderla usar a su máximo poder o una buena forma para enfrentar digimon de nivel campeón pero creo que si para ella"–pensó el castaño mientras recordaba a un chica de pelo negro azulado con ojos rojos-bien es m turno **digipunch** -dijo el castaño mientras una extraña energía emanaba de su puño derecho una energía de color rojo y se disponía a golpear a la peliplatina pero una acción no se lo permitió

— Eso es todo gigimon sal por favor, no te reocupes ise lo encontré rondando en el las afueras de los edificios y lo traje aquí con nosotros pensando que sabrías donde esta y antes de llegar le dije que se esconderá ya que quera ver tus cualidades pero veo esa estela roja ¿que cubre tu puño derecho que es?-dijo-pregunto la pelirroja mientras miraba el puño del castaño con suma interés

— A esto es una energía especial que usan lo tamers o dueños de digimones se llama digienergy la cual nos permite ser más fuerte que una persona normal y mas rápidos concentrándolo en nuestros puños o piernas también sirve para poder hacer digievolucionar a nuestros compañeros aunque a veces ellos pueden digievolucionar de bebe a rookie por su propia cuenta usando su propia digienergy aunque para fladramon no ocupo usar nada ya que las armor shinka no ocupan de mi digienergy ya que los digitama le otorgan esa digienergy -dijo mientras señalaba su puño derecho y luego desaparecía esa estela de energía roja para después señalar a sus digimons y luego señalar a fladramon

— Ise me abandonaste a gigimon en el salón tuve que andar por todo el lugar para encontrarte y con hambre gigimon tuvo suerte de encontrar rias para que me trajera, ahora gigimon quiere venganza **[gigimon shinka guilmon]** -dijo gigimon mientras cambiaba a su forma de rookie

— E-e-espera gigimon no fue intencional además en cuanto no te vimos fuimos a buscarte, además si recibo un ataque tuyo no sobreviviré soy un simple humano que apenas tiene digienergy-dijo el castaño mientras su cara se ponía azul por el miedo

— Ara pero no te haba dicho tú ya no eres humano sino un demonio o quiero decir todos los que estamos aquí somos demonios-dijo la pelirroja mientras de su espalda salían unas alas negras

— Un gusto en conocerte soy Himejima Akeno de 3 curso ise-kun y soy una demonio-dijo la pelinegra al igual que la pelirroja unas a las salieron de su espalda

— Kiba yuuto es un gusto del mismo curso que tú y también soy un demonio-dijo el rubio y también le salían alas de la espalda

— Toujou koneko…. 1 curso soy un demonio…. un gusto-termino la peliplatina a la vez que las alas negras salían de su espalda

— Are entonces es cierto los demonios si existen bueno un gusto soy hyodou issei pueden llamarme ise o issei como gusten-dijo el castaño mientras hacia una reverencia y también le salían alas de la espalda-wooow son muy ligeras ¿puedo volar con ellas?-pregunto el castaño mientras le preguntaba a la pelirroja

— Claro pero dudo que puedas volar ahora ya que es la primera vez tardaras mucho tiempo-dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba las alas del castaño

— Bueno ustedes también preséntense-dijo el castaño mientras les hablaba a sus compañeros digimon

— Soy agumon mucho gusto espero puedan cuidar a ise puede ser problemático pero es buena persona-dijo agumon mientras levantaba una de sus garra en forma de saludo

— V-mon mucho gusto cuiden de ise-dijo v-mon mientras hacia un reverencia como ise

— Shoy guhuilmon un gushto-dijo mientras se comía un onigiri que había sacado de la mochila del castaño

— Oye deja de comer y saluda como es debido luego puedes comer todo lo que quieras pero primero preséntate bien no ves que das mala presentación-dijo el castaño mientras regañaba a guilmon

— Nooooooo menos eso, guilmon se presentara como es debido pero no le quites la comida a guilmon-dijo guilmon mientras hacia un berrinche-soy guilmon un gusto en conocerlos

— Bien ise agumon v-mon agumon es un gusto conocerlos bienvenidos al grupo gremory-dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba la bienvenida a el castaño y a sus digimones-ahora ise cierra los ojos y levanta la mano y concéntrate en alguien fuerte e imita la pose de sus ataque o habilidad más poderosa

— Que e-e-está bien aquí voy-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía a pensar en alguien sumamente poderoso "okey la única imagen que me llega a la mente sería la de wargreymon, la etapa mega de agumon y su ataque más poderoso seria el **gaia force** pero que vergonzoso" un momento esto para que es no será alguna broma ¿verdad?-dijo/pensó mientras miraba con duda a la pelirroja

— Te equivocas eso es para sacar tu sacred gear tienen que concentrarte para sacarlo-respondió a la pregunta del castaño

— Sacred gear que es eso bueno lo intentare "espero poder lograrlo si no será vergonzoso" aquí voy **gaia force-** dijo mientras gritaba el nombre del ataque y ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza como si fuera a lanzar algo para luego mover las manos como si arrojara algo-¡AAAAAAAHH! DUELE SIENTO COMO SI MI MANO IZQUIERDA ARDIERA-gritaba mientras de su mano izquierda se formara un guante rojo metálico que solo cubría parte del brazo y la palma dejando al descubierto los dedos con unos cuernos a los lados de color dorado y una gran gema verde en la parte baja de la mano en la contra parte de la palma

— Isssse estas bien-dijeron los tres digimones mientras se acercaban a su amigo

— No se preocupen a él no le pasa nada es un dolor que es pasajero durara muy poco-dijo mientras veía el brazo del castaño

— Are ya no duele, pero sí que es raro parece un accesorio de cosplay, bueno y como me lo quito o como lo desactivo-dijo el castaño mientras miraba su brazo derecho y con un flash verde el guante desapareció

— Si, la primera vez que lo activas puedes activarlo siempre que tú quieras, pero bueno cambiando de tema tu trabajo como demonio empezara ahora ya que koneko recibió dos encargos pero solo se podrá encargar de uno así que tu te encargaras de uno y también como nuevo miembro del club de investigación de lo oculto-dijo la pelirroja mientras le sonreía al castaño

— Espera trabajo de demonio bueno y además soy parte de este club ahora "esto podría ser mejor estoy en el club donde se encuentran las dos grandes idol del colegio kuoh puedo ser más suertudo-dijo/pensó el castaño mientras demostraba una cara de perversión

— Que cara tan mas pervertida-insulto la peliplatina al castaño por su cara de perversión

— Correcto y desde ahora llámame buchou entendido-dijo la pelirroja

— Si buchou me encargare de este encargo-dijo mientras hacia un saludo estilo militar

— Bien Akeno encárgate de crear el círculo mágico de transporte-dijo ordenándole a la pelinegra

— Si buchou ¡aaahh!-dijo acatándola orden de la peli mientras levantaba las manos hacia los lados a la vez que un circulo de color rojo con grabados aparecía debajo de ella

— Ya está muy bien echo Akeno bien es tu turno ise párate en medio del circulo-dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba la orden al castaño

— Okey este buchou puedo llevar a agumon a chibimon y a guilmon me sentiría más tranquilo con ellos cercas de mi cree que pueda ser posible

— Está bien bueno de todos modos ellos actuarían como tus familiares bien pónganse en el círculo y serán tele transportados a la casa del contratista

— Si bien agumon chibimon guilmon adelante-dijo el castaño mientras sus digimones cambiaban a bebe a la vez que una luz blanca los cubría-ok órale para dentro-termino mientras metía sus digimones a la mochila

Al momento de que el castaño se metió al círculo mágico una luz roja empezó a rodearlo ara segundo después "desaparecer"

— are no me digas que no se pudo que hice mal-dijo mientras entraba en pánico

— ara-ara parece que ise-kun no podrá ir por el círculo mágico-dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja

— parece que eres muy débil para poder viajar en un círculo ise-dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía una mano en la frente y negaba mientras la pelinegra se reía sutilmente

— débil…-dijo la peliplatina mientras comía un dulce

— ehh ¡aaaaahhh! No me lo recuerden creo que hasta Saji podría derrotarme ahora creo que hasta Asia podría derrotarme-sentencio el castaño mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y se envolvía en posición fetal

— patético…-dijo la peliplatina

— ya ise deja de llorar y agarra un bicicleta y vete rápido a conseguir ese contrato-ordeno la pelirroja mientras miraba al castaño en el suelo

— s-s-si yo me encargo del contrato, bien me voy-dijo el castaño mientras salía del lugar y se iba a buscar una bicicleta

Cambiamos de escena vemos al castaño de camino al lugar, se detuvo en una casa de dos pisos y procedió a subir por las escaleras

— Buenas noches morisawa-san soy un mensajero de los demonios gremory-dijo el castaño mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa

— Mmmmh quiero un cambio además que tipo de demonio aparece por la puerta en vez de un circulo mágico y yo solicite a koneko-chan-dijo la persona mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara al castaño

— Pues aquí tienes uno y no vine desde lejos para que me tengan que regresar soy un demonio sin magia-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se ponía a lamentarse

— Qué remedio pasa-dijo el chico mientras dejaba pasar al castaño-y bien qué tipo de poder tienes si eres un demonio debes tener uno no es así

— Mmm por casualidad que poder tiene koneko-chan

— Bueno ella me carga en brazos con este traje-dijo el chico mientras le mostraba al castaño un bata que parecía de vaquero

— Eso cualquier persona podría hacerlo espera ella es una loli como lo hizo, pero bueno yo actualmente no tengo un poder pero puedo mostrarte a mis familiares-dijo el castaño mientras sacaba a sus digimones de la mochila

— Woow que son esas cosas espera a mí no me engañas son peluches

— Eso crees anda toca uno

— Kukuku eres realmente tonto-dijo mientras se aproximaba para acariciar a koromon

— No somos peluches-dijeron los tres digimones sacándole un susto a el chico

— !Aaaaaaaaahh¡ que rayos son reales-grito sorprendido el chico

Después de que el castaño y su contratista tuvieron una larga plática sobre una serie de anime el castaño se fue hacia el club o eso creía el asta que el cielo se volvió de color morado

— Esta presencia rayos un ángel caído v-mon digievoluciona-dijo el castaño mientras su digivice brillaba en un color azul

— **[V-mon armor shinka** **Todoroku Yūjou lighdramon]** -v-mon fue cubierto por una luz azul semejante a un rayo para después aparecer como un gran "perro" recubierto con una armadura negra y en su cabeza tenía un cuerno en forma de rayo

— Wooow eso es muy raro pero tienes que morir aquí tal perece ya te avían matado no es así

— Eso no lo creo lighdramon andando waaaaaa **digipunch-** dijo el chico mientras reunía digienergy en su puño derecho por desgracia la ángel caída lo esquivaba elevándose

— **Raigeki** -rugio lighdramon mientras un gran rayo de color azul salió disparado de su boca impactando directamente en la caída derribándola

— Bien echo lighdramon-dijo mientras levantaba su mano-dejando al descubierto la marca del clan gremory

— Eres del clan gremory, no poder acabar contigo en estos momentos además tengo que avisarle a ella quedaras vivo esta ves-dijo mientras alzaba vuelo y se iba

— Bien tengo que irme rápido vámonos lighdramon-dijo el castaño mientras se iba montado en lighdramon

— Por fin t encontré ise-tengo que decirle a ella, de seguro se alegrada mucho

* * *

bien con ustedes el siguiente capitulo espero les guste

* * *

 **reviews**  
Shadow Jorge: gracias y si tendré cuidado con la ortografía lo que pasa que el teclado de mi lap las teclas fallan aveces y no le quiero meter mano ya que no es mi si no que me la prestaron

Alber breaker: eso que dices si lo pensé ya que a muchos les desagrada asia y rias por lo cual pensé poner a mas de 2 personajes principales las cuales serán s sera rias akeno y irina pero la que tendrá mas poder sobre ise sera irina y de hay rias pero como sabes irina sera un angel por lo cual no podrá ser tan atrevida con ise a comparación que rias y akeno ademas de que ami gusto es mejor rias ya que es mi personaje favorita pero como dije pondré 3 principales que lideraran el harem


	5. Chapter 4 la amenaza digital empieza

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— "Hola"-pensamientos

— (Compañero tus compañeros digimon no soportaran tanto en sus digievoluciones)-Ddraig

— {Vali ese chico tiene un gran poder}-Albión

— *(Hola están todos juntos)*-platicas por teléfonos y hologramas

— **Dragon shot, ariete de fuego-nombre de ataques**

— **[digimon shinka digimon]-** evolución de digimones

Estando en la sala del club de lo ocultismo se veía a Rias Gremory sentada atrás de sus escritorio mientras parecía regañar al castaño y a su lado derecho se encontraba Akeno Himejima y en los sillones estaban Kiba y koneko viendo como "regañaban a ise"

— Entonces un ángel caído te ataco cuando venias al club, esto será un problema los ángeles caídos saben que te rencarne en un demonio-dijo la pelirroja mientras meditaba la situación que venía a continuación

— Realmente lo siento pero si no hubiese hecho algo pude haber moerto nuevamente y es algo que no quiero hasta cumplir mis metas-dijo el castaño mientras se lamentaba para momentos después levantar el puño al aire

— Hablando de metas ise ¿cuáles son tus metas?-pregunto con suma curiosidad al castaño, a su vez que todos los demás miembros del club

— Mis metas son las de proteger a todos mi seres queridos, proteger a los digimones y claro tener un harem-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía su puño cercas de su cara para después levantar el puño y abrir los ojos

— Fufufufufu parece que tener a ise-kun aquí con nosotros será interesante-dijo mientras se reía al escuchar la meta del castaño

— Pervertido….-dijo la peliplatina mientras le daba una mirada de odio mientras el rubio se concentraba en el libro que tenia

— Así que esas son tus metas pues esmérate en lograrla ya que los demonios tenemos una vida muy longeva siendo casi inmortales y ya que tengas tu propio equipo podrás tener tu harem

— Si yo lograre mis metas cueste lo que cueste pero bueno tengo que irme buchou no puedo llegar tarde a mi casa o mi mamá se preocupara mucho por mi desde que regrese del digimundo se preocupa mucho por mí-dijo el castaño mientras recordaba el digimundo

— Que te valla bien ise vienes aquí a la hora del descanso y a la salida está bien el digimundo algún día me contaras sobre ese lugar

— Ok se lo contare mañana ahora si me disculpan me retiro –dijo mientras salía de la puerta junto a sus amigos digimons y después cerrar la puerta-oigan ustedes métanse a la mochila no los puedo llevar colgados encima de mí, oye chibimon bájate de mi cabeza no me dejas ver y tu gigimon deja de brincar en mi hombro te vas a caer koromon ya deja de correr en círculos alrededor de mi vas a hacer que me caiga, espera quien les dio chocolates-se escuchó la vos del castaño afuera del club

— Koneko tú les distes chocolate no es ¿así?-pregunto la pelirroja a la peliplatina

— Si… lo siento-contesto la peliplatina mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

— Bueno ya solo tiene que llegar a su casa, si surge algún problema iremos a ayudarlo-dijo mientras veía al castaño salir por el portón del colegio con sus digimones encima de el

Después de que el castaño llegara a su casa y que su mamá le preguntara por qué llego tarde a lo cual el castaño explico que se unió a un club

— Ya te dije mamá me uní a un club en la escuela además si algo me llegase a ocurrir tengo a koromon chibimon y a gigimon puedo hacer que digievolucionen así no me podrían hacer algo no tienes que preocuparte mucho-dijo el castaño mientras explicaba a su madre el por qué había llegado tarde

— Lo se hijo, pero aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme te perdí durante 2 años y ahora que estas con nosotros no quiero que te pase nada-dijo la madre del castaño mientras le daba un abrazo

— Okey mamá tendré cuidado siempre pero no te preocupes de que llegue tarde a casa ya que las actividades del club se hacen al terminar las clases y se hace de noche-dijo el castaño mientras subía las escaleras para ir

— Ok hijo cuando la cena este lista te hablare-dijo la madre del castaño mientras se asomaba por las escaleras

— Esta cosa podrá tener alguna función, algún poder, me dará más fuerza o algo que me sea útil-dijo mientras miraba el sacred gear que había obtenido

— No lo sé pero es genial esa cosa parece un guante un momento me recuerda a las garras dramon killer de wargreymon-dijo chibimon mientras miraba el guante del castaño con suma curiosidad

— Oooohh es cierto se parecen mucho a excepción que le faltan las garras chibimon no te fijas bien o que-dijo koromon mientras regañaba a chibimon por haberse equivocado

— Yo no sé pero gigimon siente el pulso de un dragón en esa cosa-dijo gigimon mientras se acercaba al guante y miraba la joya verde que tenia

— Que dices gigimon un pulso de dragón eso es raro…. ¡espera puede sentir el pulso de dragones! me lo hubieras dicho antes para saberlo aunque sentir la presencia de un dragón en el mundo humano, te lo creería fácilmente si fueran digimones tipo dramones en el mundo humano pero dragones en el mundo humano, bueno existen los demonios, ángeles caídos y probablemente los ángeles así que no creo que sea raro que lo dragones existan, bueno mañana le preguntare a buchou si sabe algo de dragones-dijo sorprendido por lo que menciono gigimon mientras miraba su sacred gear

— Ise ven a comer ya está la comida baja a comer y dile a koromon chibimon y gigimon que también bajen a comer-dijo mientras le gritaba a el castaño para que bajara

— Voy vamos chicos a comer-dijo el castaño mientras bajaba las escaleras

Al día siguiente en el colegio kuoh se veía al castaño caminando hacia el club de lo oculto para dejar a sus amigos e irse a clases pero él no se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano

— Buenos días buchou le molesta si le hago una pregunta-dijo el castaño después de haber entrado y haber dejado a sus digimones en el sillón para después sentarse el

— Claro pero a cambio responderás una duda mía de acuerdo si es así cuál es tu duda –dijo mientras miraba al chico moverse de lugar hacia la reposadero de la ventana

— Okey mi pregunta es ¿existen los dragones además de los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos?-pregunto el castaño mientras miraba hacia afuera de la ventana

— Claro los dragones también existen ero no son tan fácil de verlos tienen un lugar donde viven, ahora te toca responder mi pregunta ¿Cómo es el digimundo?-pregunto la pelirroja mientras miraba al castaño sentado

— Okey bien desde donde empiezo, bueno el digimundo es un lugar tranquilo no es muy común ver peleas entre digimons es muy habitado por digimones sus paisajes son de prados, lugares rocosos casi no se ven edificios o pueblos además d….¡esa era! No espera si era ella, buchou le sigo contando después tengo algo que hacer-dijo mientras saltaba de la reposadera de la ventana para aterrizar directo al suelo-wooow pensé que dolería será por mi condición de demonio oigan bajen ya tenemos que ir rápido-dijo mientras abría la bolsa de su mochila

— Voy, echen paja-dijo chibimon mientras brincaba y caía dentro de la mochila

— Voy que caigo-dijo koromon mientras también caía en la mochila

— Va gigimon fuera abajo-dijo gigimon mientras brincaba y caía encima de la cabeza del castaño

— ISE adónde vas no me respondiste a mi pregunta-grito mientras el castaño se iba

— Perdón buchou se lo explicare ya que regrese-grito mientras salía del colegio

— "Mmmhh que habrá visto ise para que salga así de la nada"–pensó la pelirroja mientras veía salía corriendo del colegio

— Donde esta sé que era ella, si era ella no hay duda gigimon sientes la presencia de algún digimon-dijo mientras dejaba salir un poco a gigimon

— Mmmh gigimon siente una presencia cercana de un digimon sigan a gigimon-dijo mientras salía de la mochila y se ponía a correr directo a un pequeño parque que se encontraba cercas

— Okey vamos "espero que sea ella"-pensó el castaño mientras seguía a gigimon

— ¡hwaa! Por qué siempre me caigo-se escuchó la voz de una chica cercas del lugar donde se encontraba el castaño

— Asia te eh dicho que tengas cuidado al caminar-se volvió a escuchar una voz cercas del castaño

— Esa es ¡ASIA! Eres tú no esperaba verte tan rápido-dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a la rubia

— ¡Ise-san!, ¡ise-san! tenías razón tailmon es ise-san te extrañe mucho ise-san a ustedes también koromon-san chibimon-san y a ti también gigimon-san-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo al castaño

— Auch eso duele-susurro para sí mismo mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de la rubia

— Que sucede ise-san te lastimaste-dijo la rubia mientras miraba al castaño con duda

— N-no, no es nada" que fue eso me dolió el cuerpo con tan solo abrazarla un momento eso que tiene en su cuello es una cruz y yo soy un demonio por lo cual lo sagrado me aria un gran daño" no te preocupes-pensó el castaño mientras se acercaba a la rubia

— No me engañas ise-san tienes algo que no me quieres decir que es te conozco muy bien al igual que Asami-san-dijo mientras regañaba al castaño

— "rayos olvidaba eso Asia y Asami me conocen bien saben cuándo les oculto algo" hey Asia lo que te voy a decir quiero que lo tomes con calma entendiste-dijo/pensó el castaño

— Okey ise-san de que se trata suena como si fuera algo delicado-dijo la rubia

— Bueno tu perteneces a la iglesia ¿no es así? Pues hace unos días un ángel caído me asesino y fui rencarnado en un demonio-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de la rubia

— ¡Que ise-san fue asesinado por un ángel caído y fue rencarnado en un demonio!, pues yo no veo gran diferencia en ise-san si es un demonio o no sigue siendo una persona amable verdad koromon-san, chibimon-san, gigimon-san-dijo sorprendida la rubia por la verdad revelada por el castaño

— Si ise sigue siendo igual de amable el no cambia-dijo koromon después de que salió de la mochila

— Pero se ha vuelo un poco más pervertido si Asami lo viera lo regañaría a mas no poder-dijo chibimon mientras se dirigía a donde estaban tailmon koromon y gigimon-hola tailmon

— Pero bueno a donde te diriges Asia-dijo el castaño mientras miraba a los 4 digimones

— Me dirijo hacia la iglesia pero no sé dónde se ubica, tu sabes ise-san donde está la iglesia-dijo la rubia mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista de la ubicación de la iglesia

— Mmmmhh una iglesia no recuerdo ninguna iglesia cercas de aquí oh espera recudo ven te llevo y después nos vemos que tengo que llegar rápido al colegio

— Buah, buah-se escuchó el llanto cercas de donde se encontraban los dos tamers

— Ya, ya chico los hombre no tienen que llorar por estas cosas-dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba al chico que estaba sentado en el suelo mientras lloraba a lo cual la rubia procedió a poner las palmas de sus manos cercas de la rodilla del niño y emitía una luz verde

— "y ahí va su poder para curar gente, pero me pregunto será su habilidad digital o podría ser un qué, que era ah un sacred gear si probablemente sea eso pero no creo que funcionar para seres digitales, pero también puede curar a los digimones mmmmhh o será que es realmente su habilidad digital"-pensó el castaño mientras veía como curaba al niño

— Muchas gracias señorita-agradeció el niño mientras se iba

— Bien Asia es hora de irnos no quiero que me regañen por llegar tarde-dijo mientras miraba como se iba el niño

— Si, ise-san vamos tailmon-dijo mientras agarraba en brazos a tailmon

— Orale ustedes para dentro, bien Asia vámonos-dijo mientras metía sus digimones a la mochila y se iba junto a la rubia

Después de un buen momento caminando el castaño junto a la rubia habían llegado a la iglesia pero el dicho lugar se encontraba casi destruida en su totalidad

— Ya está Asia pero realmente te mandaron a este lugar porque yo lo veo completamente devastado-dijo mirando el lugar que estaba en un pésimo estado

— Si en este lugar vendrán a buscarme-respondió la rubia mientras miraba el suelo

"mmh sospechoso" bueno entonces me retiro otro día te buscare para platicar adiós Asia-dijo mientras se iba

— Si adiós ise-san, espero poder vernos de nuevo-dijo mientras despedía al castaño

Después de que el castaño llegara tarde al colegio fuera regañado, golpeado por sus amigos pervertidos pensando que había salido con una linda chica, aunque eso fue real ya que estuvo con su amiga Asia y se fuera directo al club de lo ocultismo y explicara que era el digimundo y por qué tuvo que salir tan rápido ya en la tarde

— Ise te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver esa hermana ella está asociada a la iglesia y si supiera que eres un demonio intentaría exorcizarte-dijo regañando al castaño

— Con todo respeto buchou pero yo no dejare de ver a Asia solo porque sea de la iglesia además ya le revele que soy un demonio y dudo mucho que ella intente hacerme algo y dejó bien claro esto si algún demonio le llega a hacer algún daño a Asia lo destruiré con la ayuda de mis compañeros digimons y si eso requiere forzarme a sobrepasar mi límites para que lleguen a la etapa mega no dudare en hacerlo-dijo mientras daba una amenaza

— Ise por que le dijiste eso aunque sea tu amiga ella es marte de la iglesia solo te digo que no tengas tanta confianza en la iglesia no quiero que le pasa nada a un mimbro de mi familia-dijo mientras miraba a ise

— Buchou es momento nos ha llegado un encargo de la casa del duque quieren que nos encarguemos de un demonio descarriado-dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja

— Ara esto será ideal para que veas como pelean los demonios ise-dijo mientras miraba al hoja de orden de acabar con el demonio descarriado vizer

— Ay sir-dijo mientras daba un saludo estilo militar-emh puedo llevar a koromon chibimon y a gigimon por si llegamos a ocupar refuerzos

— Mmh claro anqué no creo que ocupemos refuerzos-dijo con duda la pelirroja

— Okey vamos chicos-dijo llamando a sus digimones

— Bien buchou el círculo mágico de transporte está listo-dijo la pelinegra después de haber creado el circulo de trasporte

— Muy bien chicos todos al círculo que vamos a exterminar a un demonio-ordeno la pelirroja mientras caminaba hacia este

— "espero poder llegar y que no sea un fracaso"-pensó el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos estando dentro del circulo ara momento después todos los miembros del club de lo ocultismo fueran envueltos por una luz roja y desaparecieran

— Bien hemos llegado este listo para cualquier ataque repentino

— "Bien lo logre" koromon chibimon gigimon digievolucionen ya-dijo mientras lo digivice emitían una luz blanca para después los digimones fueran envueltos en un a luz blanca y cambiaran a su forma rookie-bien ahora v-mon digievoluciona

— **[v-mon armor shinka** **Moeagaru Yuuki fladramon]** -se escuchó la voz de v-mon mientras era envuelto en llamas para aparecer en su forma de fladramon

— Ise siento la presencia de un digimon dentro de ese lugar pero es un digimon tipo dramon-dijo mientras la mirada de guilmon se afilaba y hablaba seriamente

— ¡¿quee?! "Un digimon tipo dramon y justo ahora no puedo hacer evolucionar a agumon a wargreymon" espera se suponía que veníamos por un demonio descarriado

— A que te refieres con un digimon hay uno adentro de ese lugar-dijo la pelirroja confundida con lo que dijo guilmon

— Roaaaarrr-se escuchó el rugido mientras un gran dragón negro con 4 ojos rojos y unas garras rojas con una gran cola con una unta que se habría en forma de garra salía del lugar

— Mmmh devidramon de etapa adulto del tipo dragón maligno pertenece al atributo de los virus si habilidad especial es las garras carmesí-dijo el castaño mientras veía el digivice de guilmon con una pantalla sobresaliente de este con los datos del digimon y una pequeña ilustración de este

— pero que le paso al demonio descarriado que se debería de encontrar en este lugar, acaso ese gran dragón habrá acabado con él, si es así a la carga chicos demostrémosle de que esta echo el grupo gremory

— ¡nooo! No se les ocurra atacar ese digimon no podrán derrotarlo ustedes y pase lo que pase no lo miren a los ojos esta será una buena oportunidad para que vean como pelea un tamer junto con sus digimones guilmon digievoluciona-advirtió el castaño mientras levantaba una mano sosteniendo el digivice de guilmon el cual brillaba en un color rojo e impedía el paso del rubio que tenía una espada en mano y la peliplatina que estaba lista ara pelear

— **[guilmon shinka growlmon]** -guilmon fue envuelto en una luz roja mientras cambiada a su forma de campeón growlmon

— Interesante veamos como lo haces pero si vemos que estas en peligro intervendremos entendido-advertía la pelirroja mientras seguía mirando al digimon dragón pero evitado cualquier contacto con los ojos

— Si pero no crean que seré derrotado tan fácilmente "aunque fui asesinado por un ángel caído que creo sería más débil que este devidramon" bien fladramon growlmon adelante-dijo mientras concentraba su digienergy en su puño derecho-bien creo que utilizare mi sacred gear a ver si le encuentro alguna utilidad sacred gear-dijo mientras sacaba su sacre gear

— BOOST- se escuchó una voz proveniente del guante

— Que extraño siento más fuerza en mi bueno adelante growlmon

— Si ise **llama extenuante-** dijo mientras realizaba su movimiento y expulsaba una gran llama de su boca impactando en devidramon para sorpresa no le haba echo ningún daño

— Rayos fladramon tu turno

— BOOST-se volvió a escuchar ese sonido del guante el castaño cada vez se preguntaba qué era eso cada vez que escuchaba ese sonido sentía más energía que recorría todo su cuerpo

— Dalo por echo **nudillo de fuego** -dijo mientras lanzaba 4 bolas de fuego impactando en devidramon esta vez hizo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos

— Bien mi turno **digipunch** -dijo mientras salía corriendo para dar un puñetazo en devidramon con su digienergia asiendo que devidramon alzara un poco el vuelo para evitar ser golpeado a lo cual el castaño golpeo el suelo destruyendo un parte del terreno en el que se encontraban dejando sorprendidos a los demás miembros del clan gremory

— Rayos él puede volar y yo todavía no puedo sacar mis alas de demonio

— Fladramon ven-dijo mientras ponía sus manos para aventar a fladramon para que impactara con devidramon

— Okey ise-dijo mientras corría directo con ise brinco y el castaño lo lanzo con fuerza

— **Ariete de fuego** -dijo mientras era envuelto en llamas que iba directo hacia devidramon a lo cual él respondió con un zarpazo que estaba envuelto en energía rojiza su habilidad especial garras carmesí impactando en fladramon enviándolo directo para el suelo

— fladramon estas bien, maldito sí que eres persistente "un momento si un digimon se encuentra aquí significa que un puerta al digimundo esta abierta en algún lugar de aquí" growlmon ataquemos juntos

— okey ise **cuchilla de plasma** -dijo mientras una cuchilla sobresalía de su brazo y a continuación brincaba directo a devidramon acertando el golpe mandándolo hacia el suelo pero antes que impactara el castaño ya estaba hay esperándolo con su puño envuelto de la digienergy

— es momento de acabar con esto de una vez **digipunch** -dijo mientras lanzaba el golpe directo a devidramon impactando en el haciendo que desapareciera en una estela de datos(nota de autor para que entiendan cuando destruían un aro maligno o a algún digimon sus datos estallaban)

— bien echo chicos fe una buena pelea a pesar de no haber entrenado nada e estos último año-dijo mientras felicitaba a growlmon y a fladramon que regresaban a sus formas de rookie

— waaw realmente sorprendente ise nunca había visto una pelea así parece que serás un buen miembro del clan gremory al igual que ellos-dijo la pelirroja mientras felicitaba al castaño y a guilmon, v-mon

— increíble ise-kun realmente increíble aunque me hubieras dejado algo de diversión-dijo mientras se lambia los dedos

— que miedo dio eso acaso Akeno-san es una S si es así creo que tendré cuidado con usted

— no te preocupes hyodou-kun Akeno-san es realmente amable con sus aliados-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al castaño

— bien ya que esto esta resuelto vámonos a descansar mis queridos sirvientes-dijo la pelirroja mientras creaba un círculo mágico

— "realmente no me explico habrá una puerta digital en algún lugar de aquí solo espero que no salga uno cercas de donde están mis padre o cercas del colegio si llega a suceder esto será un gran problema"-pensó mientras miraba el lugar con cierta curiosidad el lugar alrededor de el

— Ise que estas esperando ven rápido tenemos que irnos-dijo la pelirroja mientras llamaba la atención del castaño sacándolo de su pensamiento

— Voy espérenme-dijo el castaño mientras se metía en el círculo mágico para ser segundos después ser tele transportados directo a la sala del club de lo ocultismo después de eso el castaño se despidió y se fue rumbo hacia su casa

Casa de hyodou issei, cuarto de ise en la cama del castaño se veía al chico acostado mientras miraba e techo pensativo

— Me pregunto por qué habría aparecido un devidramon en el lugar del demonio descarriado será que realmente devidramon habrá acabado con ese demonio bueno devidramon estaba en la etapa campeón no creo que fuera acabar con demonio y más si lo miro directo a los ojos si sucedió eso creo que fue la razón por lo que lo habrá derrotado pero bueno de todos modos el ya no es un problema es hora de dormir-dijo el castaño mientras les daba una última mirada a sus digimones que estaban los tres acurrucados en una pequeña casita

Al amanecer el castaño salió corriendo de su casa ya que a parecer no puso bien la alarma pero al poco momento de haber salido regreso a su casa después de otro momento salió corriendo nuevamente

— Llegare tarde si no me doy prisa no quiero volver a ser regañado-dijo el castaño mientras corría directo al colegio

— Ise corre, corre como si no hubiera un mañana si no llegaras tarde por no levantarte temprano-dijo koromon mientras se asomaba

— Acelérele chofer que lo viene persiguiendo Asami-dijo gigimon mientras se reía de ise

— Vamos uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos andando-dijo chibimon intentando imitar la voz de un sargento

— Ya cállense que tengo que llegar temprano no hubiese tenido que regresar por ustedes si se hubieran levantado más temprano que yo ahora cállense

Después de llegar completamente a su salón con un tiempo de sobra fue a su salón sentándose al poco momento llegaron sus amigos los pervertidos

— ¡Yo! Ise como te va desgraciado-dijo el chico calvo mientras llegaba y le hacia una llave agarrándolo del cuello

— Hola ise que cuenta nuestro amigo el traidor-dijo el chico de gafas mientras miraba como lo estrangulaban

— Cof, ya suéltame matsuda, maldito calvo suéltame de una vez-dijo mientras el chico calvo lo soltaba-cof cof me explicas esa manera de llegar contra mi

— Pues nos hemos enterado que te uniste al club de lo ocultismo MALDITO-dijo mientras el chico de rapado mientras miraba al castaño

— Si maldito pervertido que llega tarde a clases-dijo el de lentes mientras le daba un coscorrón

— Oe maldito idiota dejen de atacarme a mí y vayan a joder a otra persona que no sea yo-dijo el castaño mientras les daba otro coscorrón a los dos chicos-además no es mi culpa que una de las grandes idol del colegio kuoh me eligiera como nuevo miembro

— Bien chicos empieza la clase siéntense-dijo el maestro mientras entraba a salón y los alumnos acataban la orden y se iban a sus asientos

— Waaa que aburrido estoy-dijo el castaño mientras miraba por la ventana-"eso es un…. rayos es un meramon que hacer aquí"-pensó el castaño mientras miraba al digimon meramon que tenía la apariencia de un humano envuelto en llamas

RING RING se escuchaba el sonido de la campana que avisaba a los estudiantes que ya era la hora del descanso

— Bien justo a tiempo ahora solo tengo que alejarlo de ahí y llevarlo a un lugar donde no haiga mucha gente, un momento esta yendo al club pero por que a cierto están koromon chibimon y gigimon ahí tengo que darme prisa

— **Puño de fuego** -dijo mientras arrojaba una bola de fuego semejante a un puño contra el rubio el cual la partía con una espada de agua que había creado

— Ufff hyodou-kun tenía razón estos digimones son realmente difíciles-dijo el rubio mientras clavaba la espada en el suelo y creaba una especie de hola que se dirigía hacia meramon

— **Bola de fuego** -dijo guilmon mientras lanzaba un esfera de fugo que parecía magma estando en su forma rookie

— **llama bebe** -dijo agumon mientras lanzaba una gran flama de su boca impactado ambas bolas de fuego con meramon

— ya llegue pero al llegar sentí algo raro como si pasara una cortina-dijo mientras acumulaba una gran parte de su digienergy en su puño derecho y lo impactara con meramon haciendo que desapareciera

— eso fue porque Akeno-san puso una barrera para que los humanos no pudieran entras o pasar cercas de aquí pero me sorprende que pudieras derrotarlo con facilidad-dijo mientras hacia desaparecer la espada que tenia

— eso es porque ya había peleado con uno antes solo tenía que golpear el centro de este y acabas con él, es como apagar una vela algún día les enseñare o as bien les explicare sobre los digimones bien ahora vamos con buchou ora ustedes también vengan es hora de comer-dijo mientras se metía al edificio del club junto con Kiba y sus digimones

reviews

: pues mira amigo al inicio esta pensando en poner a ise con el digi spirit de takuya pero como no he visto muy bien digimon F que digamos descarte esa idea ademas de que el estaría evolucionando siempre y casi no usaría el poder del Ddraig pero lo de que muriera y ser reencarnado eso lo hice ya que estando en el mundo humano perdió su energía digital al ser demonio la ira recuperando poco a poco alimentándose de su poder mágico del cual en este fic no carecerá tanto de el y espera que ise ahora es debil pero mientras avance le podrá plantar cara a vali como si nada tu solo espera

Alber breaker: supuesta mente a muchos les caí mal Asia por el echo de que según no hace nada que solamente sabe decir ise-san pero ente fic sera mas de utilidad por su digimon y lo de la principal esta una oc que sera la primera, luego ira si ira Rias ella es una de mis protas femeninas favoritas y de hay ira irina aunque posiblemente cambie roles con el aso del tiempo


	6. Chapter 5 el sacerdote loco

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— "Hola"-pensamientos

— (Compañero tus compañeros digimon no soportaran tanto en sus digievoluciones)-Ddraig

— {Vali ese chico tiene un gran poder}-Albión

— *(Hola están todos juntos)*-platicas por teléfonos y hologramas

— **Dragon shot, ariete de fuego-nombre de ataques**

— **[digimon shinka digimon]-** evolución de digimones

* * *

nuevo capitulo listo posiblemente tarde en llegar a la pelea de raizer pero es por que no tengo el tiempo que quisiera para poderlas escribir

* * *

Escuela kuoh hora de educación física el castaño estaba junto a sus amigos pervertidos motohama y matsuda

— Oye ise porque esa cara parece como si estuvieras enfermo-dijo el chico calvo mientras veía al castaño que tenía una cara muy mala

— Lo siento no me siento bien si pregunta algo el maestro díganle que fui a la enfermería "Ahhhh maldición siento que el sol me está quemando"-dijo/pensó el castaño mientras caminaba directo al salón de la enfermería con una gran pesadez al llegar a la enfermería el castaño solo se limitó a dejarse caer en la cama y dormirse profundamente

— "Yo, hyodou issei, estoy realmente confundido, frente a mí se encuentran dos objetos redondos, blancos y muy suaves"-pensó el castaño mientras había los ojos y vio dos grandes pechos enfrente de el

— Pechos "yo realmente debo tocar, siempre fui un pervertido pero cuando conocí a Asami ella no dejaba que pensara en nada pervertido pero ahora mis pensamientos pervertidos vuelven a mi yo debo tocarlos son demasiado grandes se comparan a los de Asami"-volvió a pensar el castaño mientras veía los pechos de la pelirroja y tenía un leve recuerdo de Asami

— Uhmm…-dijo la pelirroja mientas se empezaba a despertar-….buenos días ise

— Disculpa buchou, esta situación en la que estamos es…-dijo el castaño mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado

— Perdón solo vine a dormir pero te vi aquí y me metí contigo ise-dijo la pelirroja mientras estiraba los brazos dejando al descubierto y a la vista del castaño sus pechos-te moleste ise-dijo mientras ponía un cara de perdón

— ¡no, es genial! es un privilegio no me puedo quejar…pero… su desnudez es muy provocativa-dijo el castaño mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz

— Ah eso se debe a que no puedo dormir si no estoy desnuda y si hay alguna almohadas o peluches para abrazar ¡es mucho mejor!

— Parece que me ve como un peluche, seré un peluche toda la vida si tengo la oportunidad de usar los pechos como almohadas

— ¿ise, te gustan los pechos de las mujeres?

— Emmmhhh ¡SI! Me encantan son lo mejor que existe…. digo si como a todo hombre-dijo el castaño con entusiasmo para después avergonzarse por lo que dijo

— ¿Qué te parece esto si logras hacer este próximo contrato hare cualquier cosa que quieras?-dijo la pelirroja mientras se sorprendía por la reacción del castaño

— ¡¿QUEEE en serio?!-dijo el castaño mientras tenía una hemorragia nasal

Después de que el castaño perdió el conocimiento por su hemorragia nasal y se recuperara el castaño y la pelirroja se fueron al club ya estando dentro del club la pelirroja procedió a explicarle al castaño el sistema de reencarnado antes de que se fuera a hacer un contrato solicitado

— Ise ¿conoces el ajedrez? Verdad-pregunto la pelirroja al castaño que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos

— Emmm creo que si es el juego de mesa que consiste en un tablero de dos partes y cada parte tiene un total de 16 piezas, las cuales son el rey, reina, 2 alfiles, 2 caballeros, 2 torres y por último 8 peones o me equivoco-respondió el castaño mientras tenía un recuerdo sobre el ajedrez

— Correcto lo que se usa para la reencarnación a demonio son unas piezas de ajedrez que son realmente especiales las cuales se llaman evil pieces, y el por qué son especiales, cada pieza le concede un poder especial al que la tiene un ejemplo yuuto tiene la pieza de caballero la cual le brinda una gran velocidad, koneko tiene la pieza de la torre la cual brinda una gran defensa y una gran fuerza-dijo mientras veía al castaño

— "con razón con un simple golpe al suelo me hizo dudar el recibir el golpe y que bueno que lo esquive"-pensó el castaño mientras recorva la pequeña pelea que casi se causa cuando no encontraba a gigimon

— Akeno tiene la pieza de reina le brinda las cualidades del caballero y la torre además de grandes poderes mágicos-termino la pelirroja de explicarle al castaño

— Ooohhh entiendo, pero un momento que pieza tengo yo el caballero la torre o posiblemente el alfil, buchou que pieza tengo yo-dijo el castaño con suma curiosidad de la pieza que poseía

— Peón-dijo la pelirroja al seco mientras veía unas hojas

— Peón ósea el que está al frente es porque soy muy débil todavía waaa, me siento realmente un débil, bueno para nada-dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza en muestra de frustración

— Bien ise basta de lamentos y ve a hacer ese contrato y ocuparas muchas para ser un demonio de clase alta-dijo la pelirroja

— Si buchou yo me encargare de este contrato y lo lograre-dijo el castaño mientas salía del club

Después de que el castaño llegara al lugar toco el timbre

— Buenas noches soy un demonio del clan gremory-dijo el castaño mientras llamaba a la puerta-are la puerta está abierta ¡hola soy un demonio de la casa gremory se encuentra! "Que es esto apesta a podrido…pero que rayos acabo de sentir algo totalmente malo aquí adentro y justo hoy que deje a koromon chibimon y a gigimon con buchou" estoy entrando este lugar realmente me da mala espina, uoohh creo que derramaron algo aquí-dijo el castaño mientras entraba y pisaba algo que estaba derramado en el suelo se dio cuenta de que era sangre a su vez miro el cuarto y vio cuerpos de personas muertas después miro a un lado de el y vio que en la pared estaba una persona crucificada boca abajo con un mensaje escrito de sangre-"todo el que peca es esclavo del pecado"

— ¡vaya, vaya! Tu eres el demonio con el que estos sujetos hacen contratos ¿no?-se escuchó una voz muy joven detrás del castaño a lo cual el volteo

— Ahh!? Y tú quién demonios eres-dijo el castaño sorprendido por la actitud del chico de pelo banco

— Yo soy un sacerdote muy joven, no te sorprendas~~-dijo el albino mientras daba unas vueltas estilo valet

— "Que un sacerdote recuerdo que buchou dijo que n me acerque a ello ero no le ve problema en derrotarlo"-pensó el castaño mientras daba una mirada afilada

— Mientras corto demonios a la mitad rio porque soy un nihilista~~ corto cabeza de demonios y luego me voy a comer jajajaja~~-dijo el albino mientras cantaba al son que daba más vueltas

— "en verdad este sujeto es un sacerdote, no lo aparenta"-penos el castaño mientras veía como el albino se acercada hasta quedar cercas del el

— Mi nombre es Freed Sellzen~~-dijo el albino mientras cantaba cercas dela cara del castaño

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-dijo el castaño mientas se alejaba del albino con un poco de repugnancia

— ¡¿que?!-dijo el albino con una cara de aburrimiento

— Pertenezco a una organización de exorcistas. A pesar de que te dije mi nombre, tú no tienes por qué decirme el tuyo ya que pronto estarás muerto. Al principio sentirás un gran dolor, ero después experimentaras un gran placer que hasta vas a llorar ¡abramos la puerta para que te vayas al infierno!-dijo el albino mientras cantaba

— ¿Qué carajos dices? ¡no te entendí nada! ¡¿tú hiciste esto?!-contesto el castaño mientras apretaba los puños

— Aaaah ji, ji, ji, ju, ju, ju escucha bien demonio de pacotilla-dijo mientras se acercaba hasta quedar cara a cara del castaño para amenazarlo-ustedes viven gracias a los deseas de las personas, ¿no? Los humanos que los mantienen ya no se consideran humanos por eso los mato antes de que se convierten en demonios la caridad lo hago por la caridad ¡AMEN!-termino el albino mientras ponía su pie en la cara de la persona crucificada en la pared para después aplastar la cabeza

— Tu maldito desquiciado ya basta de asesinar personas o si no tendré que derrotarte yo para que dejes DE MATAR GENTE-dijo el castaño mientras rodeaba s puño con su digienergy

— Oia el demonio-kun se enojó, pues prepárate por que te voy a asesinar

— Uuooohaa toma esto maldito padre descarriado-dijo el castaño mientras desaparecía de la vista del sacerdote y le propinaba un gran puñetazo que lo enviaba directo hacia la pared

— Duele maldito demonio de mierda-dijo el albino con una voz chillona mientras sacaba una pistola y un sable del cual salió una espada echa de luz

— Woooaa me sorprende que pudieras sobrevivir con ese golpe aunque no use casi fuerza en todo caso tendré que golpearte hasta matarte-dijo el castaño mientras sus ojos brillaban en un color rojo parecida a su digienergy

— Jajajajajaja tu no podrás derrotarme maldito demonio de mierda-dijo mientras lanzaba un corte directo al castaño el cual lo esquivo por pura suerte

SLASH

— Uooh por poco me corta, ahora es mi turno toma **digislash** -dijo mientras lanzaba una especia de cuchilla creada por su digienergy

— Hahahaah interesante un demonio que podrá divertirme hahahahah-dijo mientras lambia su pistola

— Pues venga te moleré a golpes-dijo para recubrir nuevamente su puño derecho y a su ves el izquierdo de su digienergy

— ¡Toma esto!-dijo mientras le disparaba al castaño siendo que él pudo esquivarlo por poco centímetros de su pie causándole un rozón en el pie el cual lo hizo que callera de rodillas

— Mierda eso es luz una pistola que dispara luz, eso puede existir-dijo mientras se tocaba la parte afectada por la luz

— ¡hyaaa!-grito un rubia con un gato cercas de ella

— Ara si es la pequeña Asia-chan-dijo el albino mientras miraba a Asia

— Padre Freed que es esto-dijo la rubia

— Oops olvide que eras nueva en esto estas personas pecaron, al juntarse con los demonios-dijo el albino mientras miraba a la rubia con una gran sonrisa

— ¡Asia! Eres tú que hace con este loco-dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba

— ¡ise-san! Porque estás aqu… que te aso te encuentras bien-dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía a hacia el castaño

— Dulce Asia-chan que crees que haces yendo con un demonio maldita estúpida-dijo mientras intentaba golpear a la rubia

— Ni lo intentes maldito sacerdote loco uunyan-dijo tailmon mientras le propinaba una gran puñetazo en la cara tumbándolo

— Ahhhhh maldita gata de mierda-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo e intentaba darle un corte con su espada de luz a tailmon

— No se atrevas padre Freed-dijo mientras se ponía en frente de tailmon recibiendo el golpe el cual llego a fallar por pocos centímetros partiendo a la mitad su traje de monja dejando al descubierto su sostén blanco

— Ara si te pones en medio pude haberte cortado en dos…..un momento conoces a esta maldito demonio-kun

— Ise-san podrá ser un demonio pero sigue siendo una persona amable-dijo la rubia mientras se tapaba la parte delantera con la manos

— Oooohh un amor prohibido entre un demonio y una monja que romántico jajajajajaja, maldita monja los demonios no pueden ser buenos ni mucho menos amables-dijo mientras golpeaba a la rubia con el mango de su pistola en la cabeza tumbándola al suelo haciendo que sangrara de la frente echo que hizo enojar el castaño el cual se acercó rápido al albino

— Maldito como te atreves a golpear a Asia juro que te mato desgraciado-dijo mientras intentaba golpearlo a su vez que una luz roja era emitida en el fondo de la habitación un círculo mágico se formó en el piso cercas de donde se encontraban del cual salió un rubio con una espada en mano

— Cuidado hyodou-kun dijo el rubio mientras repelía un corte que iba directo al castaño el cual callo de trasero y sorprenderse por la presencia del rubio y más tarde de los demás miembros del club de ocultismo

— Kiba que haces aquí….are duele-dijo mientras se arrodillaba y llevaba sus manos a su abdomen el cual esta perforado exacto una bala de luz impacto en el

— Wooooo mas demonios para asesinar excelente-dijo mientras le daba una patada al rubio la cual lo hizo alejarse

— Ise te encuentras bien-dijo la pelirroja mientras se acerca al castaño

— Si buchou estoy bien solo recibí un balazo con luz no es para tanto-dijo el castaño mientras veía al albino

— Muy bien sacerdote sabes cuál es la pena por herir a uno de mis siervos-dijo la pelirroja que a su ve reunía poder de la destrucción en su mano

— Buchou se acercan unos ángeles caídos deberíamos de irnos-dijo la pelinegra alertando a la pelirroja de la presencia de ángeles caídos

— Si todos hacia el círculo mágico

— No los dejare ir malditos demonios de mierda a mí nunca se me ha escapado un demonio y esta bes no será la excepción-dijo mientras corría contra los demonios pero fue detenido por la rubia mientras estiraba las manos a los lados

— No se lo permitiré padre Freed no dejare que le haga daño a ise-san-dijo la rubia a su vez que les daba tiempo a los demonios de irse

— ¡no Asia yo no me voy sin ti!-exclamo el castaño mientras se acercaba al sacerdote loco pero algo no se lo permitió la peliplatina o cargo y se lo llevo de regreso al círculo mágico

— Maldita monja estúpida me ordenaron no matarte, así que puedo hacer otras cosas contigo como por ejemplo violarte-dijo mientras tumbaba a la rubia y con la pistola le empezaba a levantar el sostén poco a poco lo cual hizo enfurecer más al castaño

— Grrr maldito suelta a Asia ahora-gruño mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un color grisáceo y a su vez expulsaba su digienergy pero a comparación de otras veces esta no era de color rojo si no de un color gris oscuro

— Ise tranquilízate forzaras una digievolucion maligna-dijo agumon seguido de v-mon y guilmon que estaban en sus versiones rookie

— Pero Asia está en peligro-dijo el castaño mientras su aura iba bajando poco a poco-buchou llevémosla con nosotros por favor

— O lamentos ise pero no podemos ella es de la iglesia además solo los que tengan el símbolo del clan gremory pueden usar este círculo mágico

— No te preocupes ise ella no dejara que le pase nada verdad tailmon-dijo v-mon mineras veía como tailmon le daba un gran golpe al sacerdote albino

— No te atrevas a hacerle algo maldita escoria de humano-dijo al momento de arrojarlo después de dar su golpe

— Tailmon te encargo a Asia no dejes que le hagan daño-dijo el castaño mientras la luz del círculo mágico lo envolvía desapareciendo del lugar

— Ten por seguro que si le llega a suceder algo digievolucionare a la etapa ultimate-dijo tailmon antes de que el castaño desapareciera

Al ser tele transportados al castaño se le dieron tratamientos para curar los daños de luz que recibió seguido de eso el castaño se fue directo a su casa siendo que él no se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos estaban de un color gris al llegar a su casa subió a su cuarto en el cual solo se dejó caer y se quedó dormido pasando al club de lo oculto nuevamente la pelirroja está sentada en su sillón pensando en lo ocurrido

— Esa aura que expulso no era de demonio si no su digienergy pero no se supone que era de color roja y no de un color gris además sus ojos cambiaron también a un color grisáceo-dijo la pelirroja para sí misma mientras recordaba el aura del castaño-que será eso realmente era extraño, probablemente agumon y v-mon sepan algo luego les preguntare…un momento ellos dijeron que forzaría una digievolucion maligna

— Pienso igual rias pero me sorprende que ise-kun tenga una gran resistencia y capacidad de regeneración más rápida que un demonio clase baja normal pareciera como uno de clase media-dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba a la pelirroja pensativa

— Si lo se aunque no me sorprende mucho siendo que es un gran peleador puño a puño con esa digienergy-dijo la pelirroja mientras ponía una cara de pensamiento

Regresando nuevamente a la habitación el castaño siendo ya otro día el castaño estaba pensativo y decidió salir de su casa sin antes agarrar sus digivice que estaban en la mesa cercas de su cama agarrar una mochila y meter a sus digimones dentro de ella para salir a dar un paseo

— Ise debes de relajarte tailmon no dejara que le pase nada a Asia-dijo koromon antes de que el castaño saliera de su casa para volverse a meter en la mochila

— Uuff lo sé pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Asia-suspiro el castaño después de haber salido de su casa y mirar el cielo para después ponerse a caminar sin rumbo fijo

— Ahhhhh estoy cansado además me sigue doliendo el pie realmente la luz duele a pesar de que ya me curaron-dijo el castaño sentándose en un banco cercas de un parque y dejando su mochila a un lado dejando

— Ise-san como te encuentra-dijo la rubia mientras asomaba la cabeza por el hombro derecho del castaño

— Waaaaa Asia no me espantes espera Asia te encuentras bien, que alegría-dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba asustado para mirar a Asia y luego abrazarla

— Lo ves no deje que le pasara nada y no ocupe digievolucionar a la etapa ultimate-dijo tailmon mientas brincaba al hombro del castaño

— Si tenías razón tailmon gracias por protegerla Asia que te parece si damos un recorrido en el centro comercial para que conozcas el lugar-dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Asia y daban rumbo al centro comercial

— Si ise-san vamos tailmon conozcamos el lugar junto a ise-san-dijo la rubia mientras seguía al castaño

— Jajajaja recuerdas cuando ayudamos a esos meramon para derrotar al bluemeramon que estaba atacándolos-dijo el castaño mientras se empezaba a reír

— Sii recuerdo que después de derrotarlo Asami-san te regaño por destruir el puente-dijo la rubia mientras se tomaba un jugo

— Cof, cof, cof no me recuerdes eso esa vez fue la primera vez que vi totalmente enojada a Asami-tosió el castaño después de tomar de un refresco

— Pero la primera vez que se enojó completamente fue cuando ise-san le toco los pechos por accidente-dijo la rubia mientras un sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas

— Emmmh si "accidentalmente" lo recuerdo todo el día estuve en la cama y el idiota de Saji burlándose de mí, hablando de Saji no lo has visto tu Asia por aquí

— No, recuerdo que él dijo que vivía en Tokio y Asami en Kioto-dijo mientras ponía una cara de pensamiento

— Si yo también recuerdo eso pero también la condición de Asami con sus padres espero se encuentre bien-dijo mientras se levantaba y pateaba el bote de refresco para después agacharse en señal de dolor y agarrarse el pie mostrando dolor-auch olvidaba eso

— Ise-san ahí te hirió el ¿verdad?-dijo la rubia mientras señalaba el pue del castaño

— S-si pero no te preocupes….-dijo el castaño pero fue interrumpido por Asia la cual empezó a curar al castaño

— ¿Cómo te sientes ise-san?-pregunto la rubia mientras le daba una sonrisa al castaño

— Si tu habilidad para curar siempre me sorprende gracias Asia-respondió el castaño mientras brincaba

— Ise, Asia tengan cuidado siento una energía muy rara-dijo tailmon mientras miraba el cielo

— Asia entonces es verdad que tienes amistad con un demonio-se escuchó una voz detrás de los dos tamers

— ¡tu! Eres la ángel caída que me mato ese día maldita me las pagaras-dijo el castaño mientras miraba a la caída que estaba flotando en un estanque

— ¡Reynalle-sama!-exclamo la rubia mientras se escondía detrás del castaño

— Reynalle-sama-dijo el castaño sorprendido mientras miraba a la rubia

— Asia, te dije que sería inútil huir de mi-dijo la caída mientras les daba una mirada fría a los dos tamers

— Me niego que no quiero regresar a ese lugar donde me podrían hacer daño, lo siento ise-san me escape de ese lugar ya no aguantaba más-protesto la rubia ara después disculparse con el castaño

— Ya sabía de eso de ninguna manera tú te quedarías por voluntad propia con gente mala-respondió el castaño mientras extendía su mano derecha protegiendo a la rubia

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Asia ángel caído?-

— No quiero que me lo ordene un perro faldero de los demonios pero si interfieres en mis planes morirás y esta vez me asegurare de que estés muerto-dijo mientras creaba una lanza de luz

— Como me llamaste maldita estúpida caída, sacred gear-dijo el castaño mientras sacaba su sacred gear y cubría su brazo derecho con su digienergy

— Jajajajaja un simple twice critical crees que con eso me podrás derrotar jajaja no me hagas reír ahora muere maldito demonio-dijo mientras reía y lanzaba la lanza de luz directo al castaño

— **[chibimon shinka v-mon] [koromon shinka agumon][gigimon shinka guilmon]** -dijeron los tres digimones mientras cambiaban a sus formas rookie

— **¡Llama bebe**!-exclamo agumon mientras lanzaba su ataque de llama-¡ **bola de fuego!** -exclamo a su vez guilmon lanzando su ataque en conjunto con agumon destruyendo la lanza

— Tsk otra vez ustedes solo retrasan su muerte malditas bestias mueran-dijo mientras lanzaba otra lanza de luz hacia el castaño

— Maldita podrás insultarme a mí pero nadie insulta a mis COMPAÑEROS-dijo mientras dejaba salir su digienergy cubriendo todo su cuerpo pero esa era nuevamente de un color gris que a su ves que la lanza impacto con él la lanza fue destruida

— Ise-san tu digienergy es ero como-dijo la rubia mientras se tapaba la boca con una cara de sorpresa

— Si, los se no sé porque sigue teniendo esta energía si se supone me deshice del odio-dijo el castaño mientras mira su mano recubierta de su digienergy gris

— El hecho de que puedas destruir una de mis lanzas con tu aura no significa nada-dijo mientras lanzaba otra lanza

— Deja de estarme jodiendo la vida y desaparece de una puta vez-dijo el castaño mientras salaba e impactaba un puñetazo en la caída lanzándola contra el suelo

— Maldito mocoso me las pagar…. Se detuvo al ver que el castaño tenía un alanza de color azul atravesando su estomago

— Ise, ise-san te encuentras bien-gritaron los digimones y la rubia al ver al castaño en su situación e iban con la rubia procedió a curarlo

— Reynalle deja de jugar con esos mocosos que no tenemos todo el tiempo "este mocoso tiene "más poder que la última vez que lo vi-dijo/pensó una persona mientras se ponía al lado de la caída

— Dohnaseek que estás haciendo aquí se supone yo me encargaría de Asia-dijo la caída mientras le daba una mirada de odio al caído

— Reynalle no te has dado cuenta que ese chico podría acabar con nosotros si realmente peleara con todo, lo logre dañar ya que estaba distraído con todo

— Lo que tú digas pero me llevare a Asia, Asia se buena y ven conmigo sino mataremos a tus amigos-dijo mientras creaba otra lanza de luz

— Está bien reynalle-sama tailmon tu quédate con ise-san por favor-dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a la caída

— Pero…. Está bien juro que ise y los demás y yo te recataremos-dijo tailmon mientras veía como se llevaban a Asia

— Tailmon te juro que la salvare si algo le pasa no me lo perdonare

* * *

 **reviews**

alber breaker: para decirlo bien habrá dos principales en el harem despues otra subprincipal las cuales serán rias y una oc despues irina y al ultima las demás chicas aunque podría cambiar toda la estructura que tendrá mi fic


	7. Chapter 6 el inicio del drágon digital

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— "Hola"-pensamientos

— (Compañero tus compañeros digimon no soportaran tanto en sus digievoluciones)-Ddraig

— {Vali ese chico tiene un gran poder}-Albión

— *(Hola están todos juntos)*-platicas por teléfonos y hologramas

— **Dragon shot, ariete de fuego-nombre de ataques**

— **[digimon shinka digimon]** -evolcion de digimones

Colegio kuoh, sala del club de lo oculto

* * *

bien para empezar hola solo digo que me retrase ya que por accidente borre el capitulo y lo empece a hacer de nuevo pero bueno que se le va a hacer aqui esta el nuevo capitulo

* * *

Se podía observar una pequeña chica de pelo platino la cual observaba con un gran interés a tailmon la cual estaba jugando con koromon, gigimon y chibimon

PLAF

Se escuchó el sonido de una cachetada la cual llamo la atención de la peliplatina y de los cuatro digimones la cachetada provino del castaño al cual rias gremory le dio una cachetada

— Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, debes de olvidarte de esa monja ahora eres parte del clan gremory y como parte de este te prohíbo te relaciones más con los de la iglesia-dijo la pelirroja después de haberle dado la cachetada al castaño

— En ese caso libérame de tu clan lo lograre yo solo si pertenecer a tu clan tengo que abandonar a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo prefiero estar solo si tengo que dejar a la persona que me salvo la vida muchas veces a mí ya mis demás compañeros prefiero estar completamente solo como un peón libre fuera del tablero -dijo el castaño mientras expulsaba su digienergy pero a comparación de otras veces esta era nuevamente de color gris pero sus ojos seguían siendo de un color miel pero con pequeños rastros de color gris

— Ise solo trato de advertirte que la gente de la iglesia no es alguien con los que podamos ser buenas personas y aunque pudieras lograrlo y no lo dudo abran ángeles caídos y sacerdotes los cuales tienen armas capas de exorcizar a un demonios y por si fuera poco podrías causar un conflicto entre demonios y ángeles caídos-dijo la pelirroja mientras veía el aura del castaño

— ¡Ise debes de tranquilizarte! Si sigues enojándote podrías causarle un problema a koromon o a gigimon-exclamo tailmon al castaño

— Lo sé pero Asia no me perdonare si le llegase a pasar algo a ella-dijo el castaño mientras miraba a tailmon-además buchou solo soy un peón para ti, un peón menos un peón mas ¿no es cierto? Cuál es la gran diferencia de tener o no tener una pieza sin importancia

— ¡cállate!-ordeno callar la pelirroja la cual sorprendió al castaño-ise, realmente ¿crees que el peón es el más débil a comparación con las demás piezas? Entre las evil pieces, el peón tiene una gran característicaque la define la cual ninguna otra pieza tiene, creí que te lo había dicho

— ¿gran característica?-se preguntó el castaño mientras tenía una cara de confusión y su digienergy iba disminuyendo poco a poco señal de que se estaba calmando lo cual era una buena noticia

— Promoción, si un rey logra que su peón entre a territorio enemigo podrá promoverse a cualquier otra pieza, menos el rey claro-explico la pelirroja mientras se recargaba en si escritorio

— ¿me estás diciendo que puedo obtener la velocidad del caballero o la gran fuerza o defensa de la torre " bueno fuerza no me hace falta lo que necesito es una gran defensa" y el gran control en la magia de la reina?-pregunto el castaño mientras miraba sus manos entusiasmado por lo dicho

— Mientras entres a un territorio enemigo con éxito, como una iglesia por ejemplo-termino de explicársela pelirroja mientras observaba como el castaño estaba más relajado-además, tu sacred gear….-dijo la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por el castaño el cual sabia sobre su sacred gear

— Es un twice critical que dobla mi poder me lo dijo la ángel caída antes(nota del autor: en esta parte se me olvido poner la explicación de reynalle sobre el sacred gear de ise)

— Por favor recuerda esto mientras más fuerte sea tu voluntad y tus sentimientos tu sacred gear hará un resonancia dándote más poder-dijo la pelirroja mientras acariciaba la mejilla del castaño

— La fuerza… de mi voluntad y mis... sentimientos-dijo el castaño mientras se le notaba entusiasmado para momentos después la pelinegra se acercaba a la pelirroja y le susurra algo a lo cual esta asintió

— (quieres poder)-se escuchó una voz la cual solo el castaño escucho lo cal lo dejo confundido

— (¿quién eres? y ¿por qué solo yo te puedo escucho?)-pregunto el castaño al ver que nadie más había escuchado esa voz

— Surgió un encargo de improvisto Akeno y yo saldremos a resolver esto-dijo a su vez que empezaba a caminar junto a la pelirroja

— Hey, hey buchou no hemos terminado de hablar aun-interrumpió el castaño mientras le hablaba a la pelirroja

— Recuerdas: aunque seas un peón promovido los ángeles caídos no serán tan estúpidos como para dejarse vencer por un solo demonio con 4 digimones-termino la pelirroja

— Eso lo tengo muy claro buchou no sería tan idiota como dejarme morir-dijo para sí mismo-chicos es hora de irnos y tailmon tú me ayudaras a salvar a Asia

— No tienes que decirlo y es al revés tú me ayudaras a salvar a Asia de ese loco sacerdote de Freed-dijo tailmon mientras daba un salto del sillón hasta el hombro del castaño

— ¿entonces iras?-pregunto el rubio

— Si, traten de detenerme si quieren pero no les será tan fácil, si es necesario peleare con todo mi poder-sentencio el castaño mientras envolvía su puño derecho con su digienergy además de mirar al rubio con unos ojos de odio

— Puede que te maten-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

— Dudo que lleguen a matarme y si llegase a morir por lo menos are que Asia se salve y todo ángel caído y sacerdote que este donde este Asia será asesinado también vámonos chicos-dijo el castaño a su vez que procedía a irse

— Tienes gran determinación…..o eso quisiera decirte pero eres demasiado impredecible

— Que dijiste maldito-dijo el castaño mientras volteaba a ver al rubio al hacerlo se dio un sorpresa

— Iré contigo-dijo el rubio mientras envainaba una espada y se la colocaba en la cintura

— Kiba tu…

— Lo recuerdas buchou dijo "aunque seas un peón promovido", ¿cierto?-dijo el rubio repitiendo lo que había dicho la pelirroja

— Es cierto-se dijo a sí mismo el castaño al darse cuenta de la indirecta de la pelirroja

— Además de que reconoció que una iglesia es un terreno enemigo y cabe la posibilidad de que alguien además de mi nos ayude

— Entonces… koneko-chan ¿también me ayudaras?-pregunto el castaño mientras ponía una cara de felicidad

— No confió en que dos chicos vallan solos-dijo la peliplatina una cara seria

— ¡ah, estoy muy aburrida aquí yo sola!-dijo una chica la cual vestía un traje de lolitagothic y de pelo rubio la cual estaba en la sentada en la rama de un árbol-¿por qué tengo que estar cuidando? ¿eh?-se preguntó la chica para después sorprenderse al ver un resplandorcercas de donde ella estaba-vaya, vaya soy la ángel caída, conocida como mittel-se presentó la caída rubia

— Ara, ara-dijo la pelinegra a su vez que lambia uno de sus dedos

— Entonces mi siervo los puso alertas o es que nos tienen miedo-dijo la pelirroja mientras veía a la caída rubia

— En realidad no, solamente no queremos que la ceremonia sea interrumpida-dijo la caída rubia mientras movía la mano en señal de desaprobar lo que le dijo la pelirroja

— Ara, pues lo sentimos mucho nuestro querido chico entusiasta ira por el frente-dijo la pelinegra mientras daba una gran sonrisa

— ¿Qué en serio? ¡maldición! ¡y yo que pensé que llegarían por la parte de atrás!-exclamo la caída rubia mientras se le mostraba enojada-no creo que logren pasar nuestros guardias que cuidan el lugar, después de todo, ustedes deben de representar mas problema que aquel mocoso jajaja-termino de decir la caída rubia

Cambiando de escenario se veía una iglesia abandonada la cual se veía totalmente descuidada por fuera y cercas de ese lugar se veían 3 personas las cuales eran ise, Kiba y koneko

— Wooooaw que gran instinto asesino se siente ahí dentro-dijo el castaño mientras se asomaba por un árbol

— Es de esperarse este lugar es usado por sacerdotes y ángeles caídos-dijo el rubio mientras salía de otro árbol al igual que el castaño

— ¿en serio? Me alegra que estén ustedes aquí con migo si fuera yo solo se hubiera armado un gran desastre-dijo e castaño mientras recordaba todas las peleas que había tenido y habían acabado en desastres

— Cierto siempre que ise pelea con alguien termina siendo un desastre el lugar donde pelea

— Bueno, somos compañeros después de todo, ¿no es cierto?-dijo el rubio mientras daba un sonrisa- y los ángeles caídos no se llevan muy bien que digamos con los sacerdotes yo diría que si tuvieran la gran oportunidad los asesinarían

— ¿de qué hablas kiba?-pregunto el castaño confundido por las palabras de sus compañero demonio-huh, ¿koneko-chan?-dijo el castaño al ver como la ´peliplatina se levantaba y tomaba camino hacia la puerta de la iglesia

— Estoy totalmente segura de que ya saben que estamos aquí-dijo peliplatina a su vez que los otros dos chico se acercaban a donde ella estaba abriendo las puestas de la iglesia con una patada

— Que horrible lugar es este-dijo el castaño mientras miraba todas las partes con suma curiosidad

— Hey, hey, hey que gran reunión ¡estoy totalmente conmovido!-se escucho la voz del sacerdote loco

— ¡freed!-exclamo el castaño

— No pensé que existiera un demonio capas de escapar de mi, después de todo soy demasiado fuerte para un demonio de mierda como ustedes jijiji-dijo el albino mientras se reía como un loco-por esa simple razón pensé que mataría a todos los demonios que me encontrara por primera vez por eso… estoy realmente molesto, molesto de que un estúpido demonio me hay dejado como un idiota-termino de alardear el sacerdote a su vez que lambia la pistola de luz que tenia

— ¡maldito! ¡¿en dónde está Asia?!-pregunto enojado el castaño

— Ah, si te refieres a la estúpida monja que adora a los demonios se encuentra en la sala ceremonial que está bajando esas escaleras-dijo mientras señalaba la parte del altar-bueno, no importa, ya que nunca podrán llegar allí

— Rómpete-dijo la peliplatina al lanzarle una de las bancas que se encontraban en la iglesia

— Woa la pequeña chica es muy impaciente-dijo el sacerdote mientras partía la banca con la espada de luz

— ¿Pequeña?-al escuchar eso la chica empezó a arrojarle todas las bancas que podría claro el sacerdote las esquivaba como podía mientras les disparaba al castaño y al rubio hecho que hizo que los tomas tomaran precauciones el rubio dio un salto alto para después dirigirse al sacerdote mientras que el castaño se lanzo de lado para evitar ser golpeado con una de las balas y los 4 digimones tailmon agumon v-mon y guilmon

— Eh, toma esto, toma esto-dijo el sacerdote al recibir el ataque del rubio y desviándolo a la vez después de eso el sacerdote dio un corte cruzado el cual el rubio lo desvió para momentos después el sacerdote empezó a dispararle al rubio el cual esquivaba sin dificultad alguna el sacerdote dejo de disparar hasta que chocaron espadas quedándose así por unos cuantos segundos

— No está nada mal para ser un sacerdote-dijo el rubio al estar cercas del sacerdote

— Tú también eres bueno eso hace que en verdad quiera volarte el cerebro-dijo el sacerdote para poner la pistola enfrente de la cara del rubio para momentos después jalar el gatillo el rubio alcanzo a zafarse de tal acto aprovechando dio una voltereta con la cual le dio una patada al sacerdote la cual hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio

— Así que esa es la habilidad del caballero gran velocidad y agilidad, supongo que kiba sería un gran adversario

— Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si me pongo un poco serio parta estar un poco más a tu nivel?-dijo el rubio mientras el filo de su espada se tornaba de un color oscuro como la sombra a lo cual el sacerdote respondió con una simple risa de maniaco y sacaba la lengua en respuesta para después ambos lanzarse al ataque chocando espadas nuevamente

— ¿Qué chingados es esto?-se pregunto el sacerdote al ver como la espada del kiba "devoraba la espada de luz del sacerdote"

— Holy eraser una espada que envuelve la luz y después la devora-dijo el rubio mostrándose orgulloso por esa espada

— ¡¿T-tu también tienes un elemento extra!?-pregunto sorprendido el albino por lo que le dijo el rubio

— ¡el sacred gear de kiba!-dijo sorprendido el castaño al ver la nueva espada de kiba

— ¡hyodou-kun!-llamo el rubio a su compañero al separarse del sacerdote asiendo que la espada de luz del sacerdote desapareciera

— ¡por fin es mi turno aquí voy!-exclamo entusiasmado el castaño a su vez que su digienergy roja empezaba a emanar en un su puño derecho el cual alcanzo la altura de su codo

— ¡tú no te metas!-dijo el sacerdote apuntando al castaño con la pistola de luz

Cambiando de escena con la pelirroja y la pelinegra

— Como sea, si te destruyo a ti, la líder, los otros esclavo se verán obligados irse ¿no es cierto? Eso me hace una chica totalmente feliz-dijo la chica rubia mientras extendía sus alas de ángel caído

— No seas tan arrogante-se escuchaba la voz de una mujer la cual vestía un traje morado y su pelo el cual era de un color morado

— Perdón por decir eso, pero parece que estas en serios problemas, señorita gremory-se escucho otra voz el cual era un hombre con una gabardina de color morada con un sombrero los cuales eran ángeles caídos que iban saliendo de un círculo mágico perteneciente a los ángeles caídos

— Tengo cuentas pendientes con tu esclavo-dijo la ángel caída de pelo morado

— Ara, ara que lindo que este toda la familia reunida-dijo la pelinegra mientras daba una sonrisa

Capilla de la iglesia

— ¡promoción! ¡soy una torre! Sus habilidades son la gran fuerza aunque yo no ocupo su fuerza lo que necesito es su…-dijo el castaño mientras correa contra el sacerdote cubriéndose con su aura roja

— ¿es enserio?-dijo el sacerdote al ver que ninguna de su balas lograba impactar con el castaño las cuales eran retenidas por pequeños círculos mágicos pertenecientes al clan gremory

— ¡su defensa impenetrable!-dijo el castaño para después soltar un increíble puñetazo envuelto con digienergy al sacerdote el cual uso la pistola que tenia para cubrirse, lo cual fue una gran sorpresa fue que la pistola fue destruida y el golpe todavía seguía rumbo a la cara del sacerdote impactando en ella arrojándolo cercas del altar-¡eso fue por todo lo que le hiciste a Asia maldito! ¡ah realmente disfrute golpearlo!-dijo el castaño mientras su digienergy se desvanecía

— ¡No digas idioteces malditos demonios!-dijo el sacerdote a su vez que sacaba dos sables de luz más de su gabardina y al momento salto en contra de los dos demonios el cual fue detenido por la peliplatina la cual le lanzo una banca la cual impacto con el

— ¡ouch!-se quejo por el golpe el sacerdote al recibir la banca soltando los dos sables de luz cayendo cercas del lugar para después esquivar un corte de kiba

— Para mí, ser asesinado por un demonio es algo que no me puedo permitir y por eso ¡nos olemos después!-dijo para después arrojar algo al suelo donde él estaba lo cual emitió un gran brillo blanco

— Tch, escapó

— Como sea, apresurémonos-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al castaño

— Eyy-fue el único sonido que hizo la peliplatina al destruir un altar de madera la cual cubría unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo

— Aquellos que desafíen el imperio de los caídos, así como ustedes, están condenados-dijo el caído mientras se arreglaba el sombrero

— Prepárense para morir-dijo la caída peli morada mientras ella y el caído extendían sus alas y se elevaban hasta quedar en una altura más o menos alta

— Akeno encárgate de ellos por favor-ordeno la pelirroja mirando ala pelinegra

— Si buchou-dijo acatando la orden alzando la mano y por encima de ella una nube negra con una gran cantidad de relámpagos de color amarillos se empezaba a formar por encima de las 2 demonios y de los 3 ángeles caídos del cual un gran rayo impacto con la pelinegra para momentos después mostrar a la pelinegra con una vestimenta de miko (sacerdotisa)

— ¡¿qué?! ¿es parte de un show cosplay o qué?-pregunto la caída rubia enojada mientras miraba a la pelinegra con ese "cosplay"

— Mmm ahh-fueron las palabras de la pelinegra mientras hacia unas posiciones de manos para momentos después levantar una barrera con la cual atrapo a los 3 caídos

— Una barrera y es demasiado fuerte-dijeron las 2 caídas al ver la magnitud de la barrera

— Jaja una vez que la ceremonia termine no serán nada para nosotros

Iglesia parte baja sala ceremonial

— Bienvenidos, sean demonios tardaron más de lo que yo esperaba teniendo a ese estúpido monstruo con ustedes-dijo la caída reynalle señalando al castaño

— ¡ASIA!-gritaron desesperados el castaño y los cuatro digimons al ver la condición de su amiga la cual esta colgada en una cruz en forma de crucifixión con unas cadenas rodeándola para asegurarla a la cruz

—

— Ise….-san tailmon-fueron las palabras de la rubia al ver a sus amigos

— ¡Asia, vinimos a rescatarte!-dijo el castaño mientras corría en dirección de donde se encontraba la rubia

— (¿quieres poder?)-se escucho nuevamente una voz en la mente del castaño pero por el odio

— ¡Hyodou-kun, espera!-advirtió el rubio mientras agarraba el brazo del castaño impidiéndole avanzar para esquivar una lanza de luz la cual impacto en el suelo cercas de ellos estallando enviándolos a golpear contra una pared cercana al lugar

— Es una reunión completamente conmovedora pero lamento decirte que esta ceremonia esta por acabar-dijo la caída mientras la cruz donde Asia está sujeta empezaba a brillar causándole dolor a la rubia la cual grito

— ¿Qué le están haciendo a Asia? Malditos-dijo el castaño al ver el dolor que le causaba a Asia mientras los tres demonios se levantaban siendo que la peliplatina se quitaba el polvo de los hombros el castaño y el rubio simplemente se levantaron sin esfuerzo alguno

— ¡Creo saber qué es lo que los ángeles caídos quieren hacer!-dijo el rubio mientras miraba donde se realizaba esa dichosa ceremonia

— Entiendo lo que quieren hacer… los ángeles caídos quieren robar el sacred gear de Asia-dijo tailmon mientras veía como sufría su tamer

— ¿Robar su sacred gear?, ¿pero que le pasara a Asia?-dijo el castaño mientras veía a tailmon

— La vida del usuario se desvanece-dijo tailmon mientras se empezaba a enojar y se preparaba a saltar la cual fue detenida al sentir una gran presión de digienergy exacto el castaño había estallado en digienergy pero esta no era roja sino de un color gris además de que sus ojos habían pasado a ser de color gris que poco a poco se fue tornando de color rojo carmesí al igual que sus ojos

— ¡Asia… morirá!-dijo el castaño viendo como la luz de sus ojos se iba

— (quieres poder)

— (si, si quiero poder para matar a esos malditos ángeles caídos)-dijo en sus mente el castaño respondiendo a esa misteriosa voz

— (kukukuku por fin puedo hablar bien contigo pero no te preocupes te daré un poco de mi poder hasta que logres ganarte mi confianza)

— Twiling healing al fin está en mis manos-dijo la caída mientras extendía sus manos para agarrar el sacred gear de la rubia el cual eran dos anillos

— Ise guilmon siente algo raro en el-dijo guilmon mientras su cuerpo parpadeaba en un color blanco y sus colores originales

— Guilmon te encuentras bien, v-mon agumon ¿ustedes también que sucede?–pregunto con duda el castaño al ver la condición de sus compañeros digimones-aaahhhhhh mi mano-se quejo el castaño cuando una gema verde apareció en su mano izquierda emitiendo un sonido que a su vez activo a la fuerza el sacred gear del castaño

— BOOST

— **[guilmon shinka growlmon][agumon shinka greymon][v-mon shinka xv-mon]** -dijeron los tres digimones mientras a agumon y guilmon eran cubiertos por unas flamas las cuales fueron creciendo en tamaño hasta llegar a unos 3 metros de altitud de las cuales saliendo growlmon y greymon y de v-mon una estela de energía roja lo cubrió hasta alcanzar los 2.5 metros de altitud para después mostrar unas alas blancas un cuerno metálico del cual salió xv-mon una especie de dragón humanoide de color azul con una especie de x en su pecho

— Growlmon greymon xv-mon y no me para nada cansado-dijo el castaño mientras miraba sus manos

— Ise, lograste que digievolucionaran-dijo tailmon mientras veía como salian los 3 digimones en etapa campeón

— Q-que son esas cosas ataquen-dijo uno de los sacerdotes para segundos después varios sacerdotes empezaran a disparar balas de luz a los digimones las cuales no les hacían ningún daño

— Growlmon ataca con todo tu también greymon-ordeno el castaño mientras rodeaba todo su cuerpo con su digienergy la cual era de color carmesí todavía, mientras sus ojos seguían de color rojo con su sacred gear activado

— Si ise **llama extenuante** -dijo growlmon para después lanzar su ataque

— **Mega flama** -dijo greymon mientras arrojaba su ataque directo a los sacerdotes

— Vamos xv-mon tailmon tenemos que salvar a Asia

— ¡este poder, este poder es el que eh buscado por años! ¡con esto en mi poder, puedo conseguir lo que yo quiera! Al fin este poder es todo mío-exclamo la caída mientras ponía el sacred gear de Asia a la altura de su peño y lo introducía en su cuerpo el cual emitió un brillo de color verde segando temporáneamente a los sacerdotes a los tres demonios y los cuatro digimones-con esto tengo un poder supremo, me convertiré en un ángel caído de alto rango-termino la caída mientras expulsaba un aura de color verde

— No digas mas estupideces maldita caída-dijo el castaño mientras rodeaba su puño derecho su digienergy y se ponía a correr en contra de la ángel caída

— BOOST

— ¡Maldito demonio! ¡no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para lidiar con ustedes!-exclamo el castaño mientras corría golpeando a los sacerdote que se acercaban a él mándanoslos a estrellarse a las paredes o que salían volando por las ventas

— ¡ahhh!-dijo unos de los sacerdotes al intentar darle un corte al castaño el cual fue detenido por el rubio con su espada holy eraser devorando la luz de su espada momentos después la peliplatina se uniera a la pelea

— hyodou-kun nosotros nos encargaremos de esto tu…-dijo kiba mientras se encargaba de la parte izquierda junto a growlmon y koneko a la derecha junto a greymon

— continua por favor-termino la peliplatina mientras golpeaba algunos sacerdotes

— kiba...koneko-chan, gracias

— toma esto maldito demonio estupi…-fue el grito de guerra de un sacerdote antes de haber sido enviado contra la pared por parte de tailmon

— ise tu sigue yo me encargare des estos-dijo tailmon mientras miraba a los sacerdotes con una cara de odio-aun recuerdo como me maltrataron junto con Asia así que con esto me vengare jajaja ise salva a Asia por favor

— okey tailmon tu encárgate de esto xv-mon ayuda a tailmon-dijo mientras le daba la orden a xv-mon

— si ise, adelante tailmon-dijo xv-mon mientras se acercaba a tailmon

— ¡Asia!-dijo el castaño mientras subía las escaleras de lo que vendría ser el altar de la ceremonia al llegar a la sima vio que en ningún momento la caída intento atacarlo en ese momento aprovecho para destruir las cadenas que sostenían a la rubia agarrándola ante de que cayera al suelo-Asia te encuentras bien

— Ise-san-dijo la rubia al abrir sus ojos

— Aguanta solo un poco-dijo el castaño al ver que la rubia había reaccionado

— Si-fueron las palabras que dijo para cerrar los ojos nuevamente

— Te dejare tener a la chica para que veas que puedo ser una buena ángel caída

— ¡cállate maldita! ¡devuélvele el sacred gear a Asia!-exclamo enojado el castaño

— Serás idiota, este plan se llevo a cabo por ordenes de mi superior, por desagracia ustedes dos necesitan ser parte del resultado de este plan

— ¿Pero eso está bien no? Podrán morir juntos-dijo mientras creaba una lanza de luz y la lanzaba al chico cualquiera pensaría que una lanza a esa distancia seria quema ropa pero menos el castaño

— ¡reynalle!-exclamo enojado el castaño mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con sus digienergy con la cual fue destruida la lanza

— ¡no grites mi nombre! ¡un estúpido demonio no lo puede pronunciar como si nada!-dijo creando otra lanza de luz con la cual intento golpear al castaño siendo que el antes salto y empezó a correr directo a la puerta siendo que algunos sacerdotes intentaron darle un corte con las espadas de luz a lo cual kiba koneko tailmon growlmon greymon y xv-mon atacaban a quien sea que intentara hacerle algo al castaño

— Kiba koneko-chan chicos-dijo sorprendido el castaño

— Hyodou-kun huye nosotros nos encargamos de esto-dijo el rubio mientras repondría a las estocada y corte que le daban los sacerdotes

— Rápido huye…-dijo la peliplatina mientras esquivaba un corte el cual rasgo un poco su uniforme y cortaba la corbata de este

— okey muchas gracias greymon growlmon xv-mon ayúdenlos no dejen que les pase nada por favor-agradeció el castaño además de ordenar a sus digimones-kiba…koneko-chan…desde ahora llámenme ise eso es porque los considero compañeros-dijo el castaño mientras salía corriendo por la puerta con Asia en brazos al estilo princesa

Barrera de rias gremory y Akeno himejima

— Estando nuevamente donde se situaban la pelirroja y la pelinegra la cual había cubierto a su rey de tres lanzas que se aproximaba a ellas con un círculo mágico de defensa

— Buchou te encuentras bien-dijo la pelinegra mientras desasía el circulo de defensa

— Son bastan buenas-dijo la caída rubia la cual estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol

— Pero hasta cuando aguantaran estas débiles defensas-dijo la caída peli morada

— Si quieren ganar tiempo hasta que ese chico logre algo están equivocas-dijo el caído que también esta encima del árbol

— Realmente el debería de morir en unos segundos nunca podrá contra reynalle-neesama-dijo la caída rubia mientras se reía

— Si yo fuera tu, no subestimaría a ise el tiene un gran poder que ocupa sacar, después de todo el es mi mejor peón

* * *

 **Reviews**

Alber breaker: solo digo algo tu solo espera ala saga de las excaliburs robadas y te resolveré duda ya que sacare una oc que tendrá impacto en ise


	8. Chapter 7 el sekiryuutei de la era digi

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— "Hola"-pensamientos

— (Compañero tus compañeros digimon no soportaran tanto en sus digievoluciones)-Ddraig

— {Vali ese chico tiene un gran poder}-Albión

— *(Hola están todos juntos)*-platicas por teléfonos y hologramas

— **Dragon shot, ariete de fuego-nombre de ataques**

— **[digimon shinka digimon]** -evolución de los digimon

* * *

hola chicos el capitulo esta listo solo digan que les parecio una cosa que decirles que si alguien quiere que ponga un personaje creado por dicha persona solo me diria por mp dicho perosnaje lo tienen que describir con apariencia color de ojo cabello etc si sera de alguna raza o hibirido y si tendra un digimon y que digivice tendra y si quieren que este en el haren de ise o solo de amiga xD bueno vemos luego

* * *

Afueras de la iglesia pelea de las dos demonias y los tres ángeles caídos

— Peón, no son esas piezas de enfrente que solo sirven para sacrificios en el ajedrez-dijo la caída rubia a su vez que movía sus mano en desaprobación

— Hahah así que son las piezas de sacrificio-dijo la caída de peli morada burlándose de las dos demonias

— Ara, ara buchou nunca ha tenido pieza que necesite sacrificar

Iglesia primer piso 

Se podía apreciar como el castaño cargaba a la rubia subiendo por las escaleras para llegar al primer piso de la iglesia al subir completamente se acerco a una de las bancas que se encontraban cercas de el castaño dejando acostada a la rubia

— Asia, resiste, por favor no mueras no me dejes, ¡podremos estar juntos buscaremos a Saji y a Asami!-dijo el castaño al ver a su compañera tamer la cual solo levanto la mano el castaño respondió tomando la mano de la rubia

— Fui muy…. Feliz de tener amigos… ise-san, Saji-san, Asami-san tailmon y los demás…. aunque fue por poco tiempo me alegra a verlos conocido…. ise-san cuida mucho a tailmon por favor-dijo la rubia entre palabras cortadas

— ¿de qué hablas? tu podrás seguir cuidándola, además hay muchos lugares que te quiero mostrar de Japón en el digimon dijiste que te gustaría ir a una biblioteca a un centro de atracciones a un karaoke, ¿cierto? No me puedes dejar solo que pasara si me salgo de control y termino destruyendo más de lo que debo en una pelea digimon solo tú y Asami eran capases de detenerme-dijo el castaño mientras empezaba a derramar lagrimas

— Desearía haber nacido en este país, conocerte ser tu amiga desde temprana edad haber ido al digimundo contigo eso hubiera sido bueno

— Si, si puedes hacer eso quédate aquí con migo, podrías asistir a la misma escuela igual yo-dijo el castaño a la vez que cerraba los ojos para después la rubia acariciar una de sus mejillas

— Estas llorando otra vez solo te vi llorando una vez y fue cuando koromon digievoluciono en una forma maligna, estoy feliz… de que llores por mi...gracias por todo-dijo la rubia en sus últimas palabras antes de dejar caer la mano con la cual acariciaba la mejilla del castaño dejando en shock al castaño el cual solo vio como la rubia serraba sus ojos y dejaba de reaccionar siendo que su digivice el cual era de un color verde empezó a flotar para emitir un brillo de color verde desapareciendo en una estele a de datos

— A…sia... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que morir? Tu siempre nos curaste, sin ti nosotros hubiéramos muerto mucho antes te… ¡desterraron de la iglesia por curar a un demonio siendo de un corazón amable!

— Hey, dios, si realmente existes ¡te lo ruego no te lleves la vida de esta chica si quieres llévate la mía pero déjala vivir a ella! ¡te lo ruego! ¡nunca le hizo nada malo a nadie! ¡solo quería hacer amigos! ¡por qué no respondes! ¿ignoras mis plegarias ahora que soy un demonio? ¿estás abandonando a esta chica solo porque curo a un demonio y es amiga de otro demonio?...dijo el castaño mientras lanzaba agritos al aire en busca de respuestas….por favor te lo ruego, DIOS-termino de gritar el castaño a la vez que su digienergy gris destruyendo poco el suelo donde se encontraba sentado

— ¿un demonio que le ruega a dios en una iglesia? Eso debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto ¿no lo crees?-se escucho la voz de la caída pelinegra la cual se burlaba del castaño por sus acciones

— ¡REYNALLE!-exclamo el chico completamente enojado haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran grises

Afueras de la iglesia pelea de las dos demonias y los tres ángeles caídos

Nos encontramos la demonio pelinegra Akeno la cual estaba cubriendo a su rey con círculos mágicos de lanzas de luz los cuales destruían las defensas de la pelinegra para momentos después que los tres ángeles caídos y las dos demonias reaccionaron y voltearon a ver la iglesia con una cara de asombro

— ¿huh?-se preguntaron todos al sentir una gran presencia de energía

— Parece que tienes un esclavo muy poderoso bajo tu cuidado eh-dijo el caído recuperándose del asombro creando una lanza

— Eso no importa podrá ser igual de poderoso, de ningún modo no podrá contra reynalle-sama-dijo la caída de pelo morado también recobrándose del asombro la cual también creaba un lanza lista para lanzarla

— Además reynalle-sama de lo dijo ese chico podrá ser muy poderoso, pero por que murió tan fácilmente eh jajajaj-dijo la caída rubia mientras se sujetaba el estomago por tanta risa para después crear una lanza

— Mittel cállate que de ¡tan solo recordarlo me duele el estomago un ser humano que tenía una fuerza devastadora tener tres estúpidos digimones ser asesinado por un ángel caído sin que le diera tanta pelea jajajaja!-dijo el caído burlándose del castaño

— Ya me tuve suficiente de esta farsa acabemos de una vez con ellas-dijo la caída de pelo morado mientras se elevaba en el cielo seguido de los otros 2 caídos los cuales lanzaban las lanzas de luz directo a la pelirroja la cual empezó a emitir una aura rojiza

— ¡buchou!-grito la pelinegra en señal de preocupación a lo cual ella se sorprendió por lo que sucedió antes de que las lanzas llegasen a impactar con la chica una figura de casi 3 metros se puso enfrente de ella parecía un dragón de color azul si era xv-mon el cual había llegado para ayudarlas

— Ni crean que dejare que las lastimes-dijo xv-mon mientras agarraba las lanza de luz y las detraía como si de ramas de árbol se tratasen

— ¡destruyo las tres lanzas con sus mano! Esta criatura es realmente fuerte-dijo el caído mirando con asombro a xv-mon

— V-mon-dijeron las dos demonias al ver a xv-mon

— Tu eres v-mon ¿verdad? pero por qué luces más grande-dijo la pelirroja viendo a xv-mon

— Esto es lo dijo ise las digievoluciones, antes de que ise reencarnará a un demonio solo era capaz de hacer las armor shinka pero ahora que ha liberado más de su poder fue capaz de hacerme digievolucionar ahora soy xv-mon-explico xv-mon mientras miraba a las dos chicas-ahora bien, rias si quiere puede acabar con eso tres cuervos

— Gracias xv-mon… ahora se burlaron…. Se atrevieron a burlarse de mi sirviente…-dijo la pelirroja mientras su aura rojiza empezaba a crecer más que la ultima vez lo cual puso nerviosos a los 3 ángeles caídos

— Ara, ara parece que hicieron enojar a la persona equivocada, pobre idiotas-dijo la peliplatina la cual veía como la pelirroja hacia crecer su aura para después lanzarla directo a los caídos los cuales solo pusieron una cara de horror

— hay mamá esa energía da miedo-dijo xv-mon regresando a su forma de v-mon

Iglesia primer piso

— mira, mira ese estúpido caballero me ataco cuando venia para acá-dijo la caída mostrando una herida en su brazo

— kiba…. Y koneko-chan "espero growlmon y greymon los cuiden bien"-dijo mientras se mostraba preocupado por sus compañeros demonios

— no te preocupes ellos están bien esos monstruos están cuidándolos, dime, ¿no te parece genial? con este poder puedo curarme no importa la herida que sea, puedo curarme de todo-dijo la caída mientras se curaba la herida con el sacred gear que pertenecía a Asia-con este poder mi status como ángel caído se elevara y así Azazel-sama me respetara y le seré su fiel ayudante-termino la caída juntando sus manos en forma de oración

— ¿Qué, crees que eso me importa? Me importa un reverendo comino, ángeles caídos y demonios…. Esto no tenía nada que ver con Asia-dijo el castaño mientras rodeaba sus dos puños con su digienergy gris

— Este es el destino que todo poseedor de un sacred gear merece

— ¡el maldito destino no me importa! ¡ella debía tener una vida pacifica!

— Eso es imposible para ella

— ¿Por qué? Solo ¿por el simple hecho de haber curado a un demonio antes solo por eso?

— Interesante sabes sobre eso pero bueno, los humanos con sacre gear nunca podrán tener amigos

— ¡Yo... yo soy su amigo!-exclamo el castaño elevando su digienergy

— Y como buen amigos LA DEJAS MORIR-dijo la caída gritando lo ultimo hecho que hizo enojar mas al castaño-esta chica ya está muerta lo acabas de ver no su estúpido digivice se destruyo no pudiste salvarla

— Eso lo sé… por eso estoy molesto conmigo mismo pero…. Estoy más molesto CON QUIEN LA MATO…. ¡no puedo perdonar nada de esto!-estallo el castaño recordando lo que le había dicho la pelirroja-" por favor recuerda esto mientras más fuerte sea tu voluntad y tus sentimientos tu sacred gear hará un resonancia dándote más poder"-¡maldita regrésame a Asia!-termino el castaño mientras una gema de color verde se formaba en mano izquierda emitiendo un brillo

— ¡Dragón booster!-se escucho el sonido proveniente del sacred gear del castaño el cual fue activado por el deseo del castaño

— eh-fue lo único que dijo la caída al ver tal escena de liberación de energía del castaño el cual se abalanzo contra la caída con intenciones de golpearla la cual ella asolo esquivaba volando o moviéndose de lado a lado siendo que el castaño a pesar de la fuerza que tenia esta cegado por la ira razón por la cual no podía darle un solo golpe

— ya te lo dije una vez ¿no? Ese poder no servirá contra mi-dijo la ciada aterrizando cercas del castaño el cual solo la vio con mas ira alzando su sacred gear

— BOOST

— Ahhhhhh cállate, cállate y solo muere de una maldita vez-dijo atacando el castaño el cual fue evadido por la caída dando un salto

— (si quieres golpearla reacciona maldito mocoso)-se escucho esa voz en la mete del castaño el cual pareció reaccionar haciendo que su digienergy se fuera tornando de un color rojo nuevamente

— Hmm, parece que acabas de reaccionar, pero eso no te servirá de nada ahora toma esto-dijo la caída creando dos lanzas de luz las cuales arrojo directo al castaño el cual no pudo destruirlas a tiempo siendo que se ensartaron en sus pies

— Arhhhhg, duele maldición-dijo el castaño quejándose al intentar sacarse las lanzas

— Es inútil para un demonio la luz es com….-se detuvo al ver lo que el castaño logro hacer

— Realmente crees que eso me interesa en el pasado llegue a recibir ataques mucho peores y gracias a la ayuda de mis compañeros, ¡este dolor no se compara con nada! ¡mucho menos con el dolor de Asia!-exclamo el castaño destruyendo las lanzas que tenían ensartadas como si no fueran nada

— Boost

— Woo, realmente te mereces mis felicitación llegar tan lejos siendo un estúpido humano que recién reencarno en demonio y es uno de clase baja

— Mi cuerpo se siente…-no termino de decir el castaño no pudo más y se derrumbo cayendo en su propio trasero

— Jajajaja parece que llegaste a tu limite cualquier demonio de clase baja ya habría muerto eres más resistente de lo que uno esperaba "pero me sorprende que esa inmensa energía que tiene no desaparezca todavía"

— Ah, ah, ah….-suspiraba el castaño por el cansancio y dolor causado por las lanzas de luz-dios…no, supongo que será en vano ya que soy un demonio, si soy un demonio, debería de pedírselo al maou, soy un demonio ¿cierto? ¿podrías escuchar la petición de un demonio reencarnado?-pregunto el castaño al aire a lo cual la caída solo lo miro con una cara de duda

— ¿Qué tanto murmuras? No me digas que por estar al borde de la muerte te vio por balbucear cosas estúpidas

— Maou te lo ruego…luego de eso no te pediré nada mas-dijo el castaño levantándose a duras penas a la vez que su digienergy se empezaba a hacer más densa simulando que dicha energía se uniera a su cuerpo

— Imposible…tu siendo un demonio de clase baja deberías de estar por morir-dijo la caída sorprendida por la acción del castaño

— ¡por favor, dame el poder necesario para destrozar su ALMA!-exclamo el castaño a su vez que expulsaba sus alas de demonio que a la vez expulso su digienergy creando una explosión de energía creando una onda de poder en forma de anillos que rodeo el cuerpo del castaño por un tiempo de casi 10 segundo dejando a la caída completamente asombrada

— ¡no deberías poder levantarte! ¡un demonio de clase baja que soporte el daño de la luz eso es imposible! ¡un demonio así no puede existir!-exclamaba la caída

— Si, realmente duele la maldita luz duele, pero que crees esta sensación de energía es la misma que tenía en el digimundo capaz de enfrentarme puño a puño con un digimon en etapa mega, yo solo sin ayuda-dijo el castaño mientras avanzaba lentamente vacilando entre los pasos-en pocas palabras estas jodida esta rabia que tengo contra ti supera todo mi dolor

— ¡Explosión!-el sacred gear del castaño emitió un sonido junto a un destello verde haciendo que el sacred gear del castaño cambiase siendo ahora más grande en cuestión de altura es decir que ahora llegaba hasta el codo del castaño dos pequeños cuernos salían de el y en la parte de los dedos fue recubierto por unas garras carmesí la cual libero otra oleada de poder la cual sorprendió mas a la caída lo que hizo que esta retrocediera con miedo del castaño

— ¡su poder…acaba de aumentar! ¡p-pe-pero con en su condición es imposible!-exclamo la caída sorprendida-¡¿como un simple twice critical…?! No es solo un estúpido aumento de poder no por eso serás más poderoso que yo toma esto- dijo creando una lanza de luz y arrojándola en ese mismo momento contra el castaño

— Ummmhh no estés jugando con migo estúpida-dijo el castaño aumentando el aura en su brazo izquierdo junto con su sacred gear destruyendo la lanza como si nada

— ¡NO, NO, NO, NO QUIERO MORIR!-gritaba la caída mientras se sujetaba la cabeza

— Crees que Asia quería morir, no ella quería vivir una vida sin ser juzgada-dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la caída lo cual hizo que la caída empezara a reaccionar e intento tomar vuelo pero antes de que siquiera pudiese intentarlo el castaño ya la había tomado de la muñeca-crees que podrás escapar de mi estúpida caída

— P-p-p-pero yo soy un ángel caído de alto nivel un estúpido demonio de….-no termino al ver lo que el castaño estaba por hacer

— Si en verdad eres de buen nivel deberías de darte cuenta que es tu fin **!Digipunch!** -dijo el castaño impactando su puño izquierdo mezclado con su digienergy y una aura verdosa enviando a la castaña a estrellarse en un pilar para después ir por ella y volverla a golpear enviándola contra el altar para después darle el último golpe-¡eres un ángel, así que vuela!-enviándola fuera de la iglesia por una ventana-eso fue por todo lo que me hiciste y por Asia, parece que me excedí recién obtengo mi fuerza y este es mi limite-dijo el castaño guardando sus alas y derrumbándose pero antes de eso kiba tomo su brazo haciendo que se recargara con el evitando que se cayera

— Ise te encuentras bien-dijeron agumon, guilmon y tailmon la cual se le veía triste

— Derrotaste a un ángel caído siendo que apenas unos días te reencarnaron a demonio realmente es de sorprenderse-dijo el rubio felicitando al castaño

— Aunque no fuera un demonio me hubiera encargado igual de ella principito jeje pero sí que tardaron mucho en llegar siendo que greymon y growlmon los estaban ayudando y si chicos me encuentro bien solo cansado acabo de recuperar mi fuerza y fue cansado-dijo el chico "agradeciendo la ayuda del rubio"

— Buchou dijo que quería ver como acabarías con ese ángel caído

— lo sabia v-mon hiciste tu trabajo bien eh-dijo sonriendo el castaño

— si aunque, yo no puede derrotar a los ángeles caídos los deje para rias-dijo v-mon que estaba cercas de la pelirroja la cual esta recargada en una de las bardas de la iglesia

— ¡que, tu sabias que estaríamos aquí!-exclamo sorprendida la pelirroja por lo que dijo el castaño-bueno yo estaba segura que derrotarías a esa caída pero parece que te cost…no termino la pelirroja al ver que tailmon se acercaba al castaño

— Ise, Asia, Asia se encuentra bien…¿verdad?-dijo tailmon mientras se acercaba a ise con un acara de tristeza a lo cual kiba entendió y dejo al castaño retirándose

— Perdón tailmon Asia, Asia… no pude salvarla realmente lo siento-se disculpo el castaño por no haber podido salvara a la rubia

— No importa no fue tu culpa hiciste todo lo posible por salvarla, agumon y guilmon se sintieron mal cuando estábamos abajo por esa reacción de ellos pensé que estarías usando la digienergy negativa-dijo tailmon mientras derramaba lagrimas sin parar

— Buchou… traje lo que me encargo-dijo la peliplatina la cual tenía sus ropas un poco rasgada mientras entraba por la puerta principal arrastrando a la ángel caída hasta llegar donde estaban los demás demonios y arrojándola contra el suelo

— Un verdadero gusto conocerte, ángel caído reynalle-dijo la pelirroja a la vez que la ciada la volteaba a ver-soy rias gremory heredera del clan gremory

— ¡¿e-eres la hija de los gremory?!

— Lamento decirte que no nos conoceremos por mucho tiempo además tus compañeros no me duraron mucho tiempo así que los envié a volar

— Wooa ¿los envié a volar?-dijo el castaño sorprendido para después mirar a tailmon la cual miraba a la caída con odio

— Buchou es conocida como ruin princess scarlet-explico el rubio viendo a la pelirroja y a la caída

— Parece que este equipo es más un equipo de ataque poderoso-dijo el castaño asombrado

— La hija de los gremory… ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a matarlos?!

— En el momento de que atacaron por segunda vez a ise imagine que querían hacer algo en esta ciudad…pero lamento decirte que alguien quiere hablar contigo adelante tailmon-dijo la pelirroja para moverse a un lado dejando pasar a tailmon

— Hola reynalle-sama se acuerda de mí una digimon que perdió a su tamer ¡por la maldita ambición de querer más poder!, ¡sabes cuánto sufrió Asia! Toma, unyaa-dijo tailmon soltándole un gran golpe a la caída a lo cual ocasiono que soltara sangre de la comisura de su labio para continuar dándole más golpes hasta que el castaño decidió detenerla

— Tailmon ya basta eso no hará que Asia regreso-dijo el castaño agarrando a tailmon y apartándola pero no podía por lo que agumon guilmon y v-mon tuvieron que separarla del grupo apartándose un poco de los demonios

— Ise… ese sacred gear-dijo la pelirroja mirando el sacred gear del castaño

— Ah sí, cambio repentinamente cuando libere toda mi digienergy-dijo mirando el guantelete

— Ya veo dragón rojo eh, con que eso paso-dijo mientras veía el guantelete del castaño-ángel caídos reynalle el sacred gear que hyodou issei posee no es un simple twice critical-dijo viendo a la caída la cual mostraba una cara de duda

— ¿qué?

— Puede incrementar los poderes de su portador de una manera inimaginable cada 10 segundos, hasta llegar al punto que pueda destruir a un maou o un dios, es una de las trece longinus, se trata del sekiryuutei boosted gear-dijo la pelirroja viendo como la caída se lamentaba

— "¿el legendario poder capaz de destruir a un dios? ¿en manos de este mocoso?"-se preguntaba mentalmente la caída al escuchar esas palabras

— No importa que tan poderosa sea necesita tiempo para ganar ese poder, esa es su desventaja y la debilidad del boosted gear-dijo la pelirroja mirando de reojo al castaño el cual estaba admirando la boosted gear-ahora desaparece ángel caído

— Ise-san, por favor ayúdame-dijo la caída tomando la apariencia de Asia hecho que hizo enojar a tailmon al punto de aventarse contra la caída y empezar a atacarla

— No, no tomes la apariencia de Asia-la cual empezó a arañar la cara de la falsa Asia y golpeándola lo cual sorprendió a los otros 3 demonios el castaño decidió separarla para después mirar a la caída con un gran odio

— Solo te digo que es un grave error tomar la apariencia de Asia, AHHH-dijo el castaño para en el último momento darle un gran golpe en la cara azotándola contra el suelo lo que la hizo volverá a su apariencia original-buchou por favor encárgate tu-termino el castaño mientras se daba la vuelta y procedía a retirarse de hay

— No, no, no

— Por el bien de mi dulce y adorable siervo te desapareceré-dijo la pelirroja acumulando una energía negra con los borde de color rojo si así es el poder de la destrucción con el cual le lanzo a la caída iluminando el lugar con un color rojizo destruyendo el cuerpo de la caída esparciendo las plumas de esta

— "ise-san gracias por cuidarme"-el castaño recordó las primeras palabras que la rubia le había dicho en el digimundo para después escuchar un leve tintineo y darse vuelta para mirar como una esfera transparente de energía descendía la pelirroja la agarro mostrando que era el sacred gear de la rubia

— Devolvámosle esto a la chica-dijo la pelirroja volteando a ver al castaño el cual todavía tenía lagrimas en los ojos

— Si-fueron las únicas palabras del castaño-aquí tienes Asia esto es tuyo-dijo el castaño poniendo los anillos en los dedos de la rubia-buchou realmente lo siento… fui muy descortés contigo siendo que me salvaste la vida… yo solo quería salvar la vida de Asia pero no pude

— Está bien ise no es tu culpa no tenias el conocimiento exacto sobre los caídos-intento consolar la pelirroja al castaño

— Yo intente todo y aun así no pude…-dijo el castaño viendo como tailmon estaba dormida cercas de los otros tres digimones la cual se canso por forcejear para que la soltaran y golpear a la caída

— Quizá sea tarde, pero no perdemos nada con intentar algo

— A que te refieres rias gremory-dijo tailmon la cual se había levantado hace poco escuchando lo que dijo la pelirroja

— Que creen que es esto-dijo la pelirroja sacando de la bolsa de su falda un objeto

— Una pieza de…-dijo el castaño

— ….ajedrez-termino tailmon viendo la pieza de ajedrez

— Una pieza de alfil para ser exactos-dijo la pelinegra la cual había aparecido por un círculo mágico

— ¿akeno-san?-pregunto el castaño viendo a la pelinegra la cual se acercaba al castaño

— Qué te parece si intento reencarnar a Asia-dijo la pelirroja mirando el cuerpo de la rubia-los poderes de esta chica pueden ser de utilidad

— Buch…-no termino de decir el castaño ya que fue empujado por tailmon la cual se acerco a la pelirroja

— Rias gremory estas diciendo que Asia podría ser capaz de vivir nuevamente

— Si, si todo sale bien Asia Argento será capaz de vivir como un demonio en este mundo les parece bien

— ¡siii por favor!-exclamaron los tres digimones y el castaño

— Yo Rias Gremory, te ordeno por mi nombre a ti Asia Argento, permite que tu alma descienda a la tierra una vez mas y conviértete en mi sirvo demonio ¡como tu nueva ama, te concederé una nueva vida!-realizo el ritual la pelirroja siendo que un círculo mágico se emitió del suelo rodeando a la rubia en el cual estaba acostado con la pieza del alfil en su pecho el cual se fue introduciendo cada vez mas hasta que entro en ella

— Buchou... con esto Asia

— Silencio-cayo la pelirroja para después mirar como de los anillos una luz verdosa era emitida

— ¡Asia, Asia!-grito tailmon con felicidad al ver como su compañera reaccionaba ay habría los ojos

— ¡Asia!-dijo el castaño viendo lo mismo que tailmon

— ¿huh?-dijo la rubia la cual estaba despertando y a su vez una luz verde se emitió siendo creado un digivice pero a diferencia del primer digivice este era diferente el cual era el D-3 este era de color rosa con centro verde y los botones rojos hecho que sorprendió al tamer a los otros 4 digimon y a los demonios

— Buchou/rias gremory gracias-agradecieron el castaño y los cuatro digimones

— La reviví ya que su poder de curar demonios será de gran utilidad el resto depende de ustedes-dijo la pelirroja mientras se retiraba-después de todo eres su senpai demonio

— Ise-san, tailmon chicos um…yo-dijo la rubia al no saber qué había pasado y al ver como tailmon y el castaño la abrazaban dejándola en duda de lo que había pasado dejando también

Día siguiente casa de ise

— Mamá, papá ya me voy vamos koromon digimon v-mon para dentro- se escucho la voz del castaño para después salir de su casa y ponerse a correr directo a la escuela

— Ise ahora vas más temprano de lo normal-dijo v-mon el cual asomaba la cabeza por la mochila

— Es cierto, por cierto hasta que etapa podríamos llegar ahora con la liberación de tu energía-dijo koromon igualmente asomando la cabeza

— Gigimon también quiere saber bien

— Bien veamos actualmente sería capaz de mantener a koromon y a digimon en etapa mega por un bueno tiempo y a v-mon sería capaz de mantenerlo en xv-mon por igual aunque tal vez al cavar las digievoluciones que de cansado al no estar acostumbrado ya a usar mucha digienergy como antes-dijo el castaño entrando por las puertas de colegio kuoh dirigiéndose al club de los ocultismo en el edificio antiguo

— Buenos días-dijo el castaño entrando a la habitación dejando la mochila en el sillón del cual salieron sus digimones

— Ohh acabas de llegar más temprano, ¿cómo están tus heridas?

— Si pensé en llegar más temprano para poder dejar a koromon digimon y a v-mon aquí en el club mientras estoy en clases y mis heridas están bien por el poder curativo de Asia

— Para que ya conoce las tareas que debe cumplir como alfil ya vero por que los ángeles caídos la querían-dijo la pelirroja mientras levantaba una taza de té

— Ehmm buchou puedo hacerle una pregunta otra vez

— claro ¿pero a cambio quisiera que me respondieras una pregunta después queda claro?-respondió la pelirroja con otra pregunta para el castaño

— bueno basándonos en el ajedrez son las mismas piezas, ¿cierto?

— Así es

— ¿entonces eso significa que habrá otros 7 peones aparte de mi no? Siendo que a mí no me gusta tener más rivales en esta cuestión-dijo el castaño para después mirar a la pelirroja la cual tenía un acara de duda y asombro-¡era broma, era broma!-dijo el castaño al ver la reacción de la pelirroja

— Mi único peón eres tú, ise-dijo la pelirroja dejando la taza de té en la mesa

— ¿entonces…?

— Cuando un humano es reencarnado a demonio el numero de evil pieces dependerán de que tan poderosos sea el humano a reencarnar en tu caso al tener el legendario boosted gear y el titulo de sekiryuutei y tener esa gran energía digital, como dijiste que se llamaba a cierto digienergy-dijo la pelirroja yendo con el castaño la cual se sentó en la reposadera del sillón en el que estaba el castaño para después darle un abrazo desde la espalda

— Eh ¿consumidas? No estarás diciendo que yo cons…

— Las únicas piezas que me faltaban eran las de un caballero, una torre un alfil y además de ocho peones, de los ocho peones en ti use los ocho por el gran poder que cargas

— ¿entonces consumí las ocho piezas de peón?-dijo el castaño asombrándose al recibir la confirmación de la pelirroja

— Cuando me di cuenta de que siempre venias por aquí a dejar algo sospeche de algo cuando te encontré casi muerto en aquel parque supe del gran poder que llevarías contigo pero no pensé que serias el sekiryuutei, después de todo no hay muchos humanos con digimones con un gran poder

— Una de las 13 longinus boosted gear, tres digimones y una gran fuente de energía

— Boosted gear… sekiryuutei "creo que esto me dará más problemas"-dijo/pensó el castaño mientras miraba su mano izquierda

— Ruin princess scarlet y el sekiryuutei, rojo y rojo, una pareja perfecta ¿no te parece?

— Su-supongo "esto es algo que cualquiera desearía soy un maldito demonio con suerte"-dijo/pensó el castaño poniendo una cara de pervertido

— Conviértete en el peón más poderoso de todos, se que lo lograras después de todo, eres mi pequeño y lindo siervo

— El peón más poderoso…¡eso será fácil para mí! Lograre mi meta de ser el rey…-dijo el castaño pero se detuvo al sentir que alguien lo agarraba en efecto rias gremory le había dado un beso en la frente

— ¿entendiste? Vuélvete el peón más poderos de la historia-dijo la pelirroja separándose del castaño

— ¡si, buchou lograre ser el mejor y más poderoso peón de la historia que dicen ustedes chicos!-dijo el castaño levantando su puño y rodeándolo de digienergy para después apuntar a sus compañeros digimones

— ¡siii!-dijeron con entusiasmo los tres digimones

— Solo tengo que procurar mantener mis muestras de afecto a un nivel bajo o alguien podría ponerse celosa-dijo la pelirroja mirando al castaño para después guiñar un ojo

— ¿celosa?

— I-ise-san...-dijo la rubia la cual estaba atrás del sillón en el que el castaño estaba sentado

— ¡baka! No te distes cuenta de que estaba aquí sigues siendo malo al percibir la digienergy de otros tamers-dijo tailmon burlándose del castaño

— ¿Asia tailmon? ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Asia ese uniforme no me digas que?-preguntaba el castaño al ver a tailmon y Asia la cual portaba en uniforme del colegio kuoh

— Tiene sentido...después de todo… rias-buchou es muy linda es la clase de chica que le gusta a ise-san –dijo la rubia mientras jugaba con sus dedos-¡no, no! ¡no debes de pensar en esas cosas! Oh dios, que debo de hac…ahhh-dijo la rubia para después quejarse para después incarse lo cual hizo que tailmon y el castaño se preocuparan

— que pasa Asia –dijeron el castaño y tailmon al ver reaccionar así a su amiga y tamer respectivamente

— de repente me punzo la cabeza…-dijo la rubia sobándose la cabeza sentada en el suelo

— es normal, ahora eres un demonio-dijo

—

— la pelirroja mirando a la rubia en el suelo la cual seguía sobándose la cabeza

— ah, sí lo olvide, me convertí en un demonio

— ¿te arrepientes por eso?-pregunto la pelirroja

— No estoy muy agradecida contigo, no importa la condición en la que este puedo estar nuevamente con ise-san y tailmon, por cierto ise-san ¿porque mi digivice cambio como el que tienes tu de v-mon?-pregunto la rubia mostrando su digivice D-3

— Emmh la verdad no lose solo te diría que el digivice digievoluciono jejeje-dijo el castaño en forma de broma-bien hablando seriamente ni yo me explico cómo fue que mi digivice cambio al D-3 y luego puff una luz roja apareció enfrente de mí la cual era el digivice original y solo lo tome y listo-dijo mostrando sus dos digivice el digivice original y el D-3 –por cierto Asia el uniforme asistirás a este colegio ahora

— Si ¿me queda bien?-pregunto la rubia dando una vuelta dejando ver cómo le quedaba el uniforme

— Mi padre tiene influencia en este colegio fue muy fácil arreglar que quedara aquí

— N-no sabía eso…-dijo el castaño

— Buenos días ise-kun-dijo el rubio que iba entrando por la puerta junto a la peliplatina

— Buenos días ise-senpai-dijo la peliplatina

— Ara-ara ahora ya están todos reunidos quien quiere pastel-dijo la pelinegra la cual había entrado a la sala con una carrito y unos pasteles en l

— ¡Yooo quiero comer!-dijo koromon brincando a la cabeza del castaño

— ¡Yo! también-dijo v-mon el cual había brincando de igual manera que koromon pero este brinco al hombro

— Gigimon quiere comer pastel-dijo gigimon brincando pero no exactamente al castaño si no que este había apuntado al pastel

— ¡Gigimon! No brinques al pastel-dijo el castaño agarrando a gigimon evitando que cayera en el pastel a consecuencia el castaño cayó al suelo lo cual ocasiono risas de los demás miembros de club

* * *

 **reviews**

alan breaker: se que para otras personas les pare sera rara esta combinación de animes pero con el tiempo, y si en el futuro sacare personajes de otros animes y creo que serian puras mujeres para el harem de ise pero no lo are así super grande si no sera uno leve


	9. Chapter 8 enfrentamiento

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— "Hola"-pensamientos

— (Compañero tus compañeros digimon no soportaran tanto en sus digievoluciones)-Ddraig

— {Vali ese chico tiene un gran poder}-Albión

— *(Hola están todos juntos)*-platicas por teléfonos y hologramas

— **Dragon shot, ariete de fuego-nombre de ataques**

— **[digimon shinka digimon]** -evolución de los digimon

— :etapa de digimones:

* * *

bien listo el capitulo es listo jejeje que lo disfruten

* * *

Club de lo oculto después de las clases

— Buenos días-dijo el castaño el cual entraba al club ¿e-esto es un bra? ¿Qué carajos hace uno de estos aquí? No me digas que es… de Asia-se preguntaba el castaño hasta que escucho el ruido de una regadera

— Ise-senpai eso se considero crimen-dijo la peliplatina golpeándolo en la cabeza

— Ise no estés asiendo perversiones, si Asami se entera te molera a golpes-dijo tailmon mientras ponía una cara de diversión sentada en uno los sillones

— Koneko-chan…. Oye tailmon sabes que así soy no me estés jodiendo con eso

— ¡Ise-san ¡-dijo la rubia la cual se había asomado por la cortina de la ducha la cual tenía una toalla que le cubría el cuerpo

— ¡el robo de ropa interior se considera un crimen!-dijo la loli con una cara neutra mientras el castaño puso una cara de nervios al ver que seguía sosteniendo el bra de la rubia la cual mostraba una cara de duda

— ¿crimen?

— ¡no es lo que piensas! estaba caminando por aquí y me cayó en la cara y…

— Perdón, pensé que no habría problemas si lo ponía a secar adentro-dijo la rubia pidiendo perdón

— ¡no hay problema! solo le deberías de decir a buchou, además este es el lugar donde te estás quedando por el momento-dijo el castaño sacudiendo la cabeza

— Antes de entrar al colegio, buchou-san me prometió encontrarme un lugar en el que pueda vivir

Ya habiendo pasando la hora de clases el castaño el cual estaba viendo a la pelirroja con una cara de duda mientras se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones el rubio y la peliplatina se encontraban enfrente del y la rubia al lado del castaño mientras los 4 digimones se encontraban en la mesa comiendo todo tipo de dulces

— Quiere que le explique todo lo que sepa de los digimones –dijo el castaño sorprendido por la pregunta de la pelirroja

— Sip, ¿quisiera que tu y Asia me expliquen todo lo que sepan sobre los digimones?-pregunto la pelirroja mientras miraba al castaño para luego mirar a la rubia y para finalizar mirar a los digimones lo cuales tenían caras de duda

— Ehmmm, ok después de todo le debo una respuesta tu qué dices Asia-respondió el castaño

— Si, si buchou-san quiere saber más de los digimones podemos decirle todo lo que sepamos

— Okey… pero buchou tu me habías dicho que tenias otro ciervo con un digimon que esa persona no te explico nada

— Okey gracias ise… y no por ciertas causas esa persona no me pudo explicar además no sabía mucho sobre los digimones ni del digimundo

— Ooooh ya entiendo un humano que se convirtió en tamer en el mundo humano-dijo el castaño para después pararse e ir por su mochila de la cual saco 3 digivice los cuales puso en la mesa para que todos pudieran verlos siendo que la pelirroja acompañada de su reina se acercaron al igual que el rubio y la peliplatina la rubia siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañero tamer-bien para empezar les explicare que son los digimons **(** nota esta parte de la explicación de los digimons será igual a la original a excepción de unas cuantas cosas que pondré yo **)** son un conjunto de datos creado a partir de información de aparatos electrónicos los cuales pertenecen al mundo digital o también conocido como el digimundo los digimones son capases de salir del digimundo como hemos visto pero no se cómo es que crean la puerta al mundo humano para poder entrar-dijo el castaño mientras miraba la cara de sus compañeros demonios lo cuales tenían una cara un poco asombrada-que mas bueno ahora les explicare sobre los digivice bien hasta el momento solo conozco 3 tipos de digivice no se si existan mas pero bueno el primero es este-mostrando el primer digivice el cual era rojo con los tres botones de un color amarrillo-este no tiene ningún nombre en especial solo es el digivice este lo uso con agumon para digievolucionar, reacciona a los emblemas digitales

— Emmh ise-kun tengo una pregunta-dijo la pelinegra llamando la atención del castaño

— Si akeno-san cuál es tu pregunta

— ¿Qué son los emblemas digitales?-pregunto la pelinegra al castaño el cual se asombro por tal respuesta

— Bien lo emblemas se refieren a dos cosas, a los símbolos de las cualidades que los Niños Elegidos los cuales tienen la forma de pequeñas tabletas que se insertan en las etiquetas que se llevan colgando alrededor del cuello-dijo mostrando collar el cual era un dije de color oro igualmente la rubia mostro uno-Los Emblemas también sirven como una herramienta para la lograr la digievolución de etapa :ultimate: yo poseo el emblema del valor y Asia el emblema de la luz bien, el siguiente es el D-3 que es el de v-mon es igual al que tiene Asia a diferencia que el que tiene Asia es de dos colores y el mío es de un color rojo puro-dijo señalando su D-3 el cual era de un color rojo en el centro y un color rojo mas fuerte arriba e igualmente los botones eran de un color amarillo-estos digivice son capuzases de hacer llegar al digimon a la etapa :armor: junto a los digieggs de los cuales yo poseo dos el digiegg del valor y el de la amistad con los cuales digievoluciona v-mon a fladramon y a lighdramon Asia tiene el digiegg de la luz y por ultimo tenemos el D-ark el cual es de guilmon este pose la cualidad de ver datos de algún digimon enemigo además de un rastreador del digimon aunque los demás digivice también posen un rastreador pero más diferente-dijo señalando el tercer digivice el cual tenía un correa roja un botón verde un decorado de color amarillo a los lados y dos botones frontales de color negro

— ….-ninguna palabra salió de la boca de los demonios

— Bien que más les puedo decir-dijo el castaño mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla signo de estar pensando que mas decirle a los demonios

— Ise creo que ellos ya quedaron un poco confundidos-dijo v-mon viendo la cara de confusión de todos los demonios a excepción de la rubia la cual ya sabía eso de antemano al ser una tamer

— Si ise ya quedamos un poco confundidos logramos entender una parte pero fue mucha información-dijo la pelirroja la cual tenía una mano en la frente y los demás demonios solo tenían una gota en la frente estilo anime

— Jejejeje perdón, bueno al inicio puede ser confuso pero con el tiempo sabrán las casas que les dije de una forma más sencilla bueno para terminar solo les diré las etapas de los digimones las cuales son :fresh: el cual es cuando el digimon sale de digitama, :baby: es aquel que logro digievolucionar de :fresh: a una etapa más grande, :rookie: es la etapa en la que un digimon logra estar por más tiempo :champion: esta es la digievolución digamos como de un adolecente :ultimate: es la etapa de un adulto por así tomarlo :mega: esta etapa es la forma perfecta la ultima digievolución aunque no sé si llegasen a haber mas y por último la etapa :armor: la cual actúa como si fuera una etapa :ultimate: además…

— okey ise eso fue de gran utilidad pero creo que dejamos lo demás para otro día-dijo la pelirroja mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza

— o-okey buchou bueno si me disculpan me retirare por hoy, órale vamos para adentro-dijo el castaño despidiéndose además de meter a sus digimones los cuales estaban en su forma :baby:

— espera ise antes de que te vayas mañana quiero que vallas al parque cercano de tu casa como a las 10 de la mañana entendido-ordeno la pelirroja

— ehhh tan temprano bueno está bien ahí estaré alas 10 de la mañana adiós nos vemos despidió el castaño

— Asia-la llamo la pelirroja viendo como el castaño salía del club

— ¿sí?

— Escucha, es sobre tu casa-dijo la pelirroja para mostrar una sonrisa al ver la cara de duda de la rubia

— Que es lo que querrá buchou para decirme que valla alas 10 de la mañana al parque-dijo el castaño el cual caminaba por las calles para llegar a su casa

— No lo sé pero tal vez…-dijo koromon con una voz juguetona

— …te pida una cita-termino v-mon al igual que koromon con una voz juguetona

— N-n-no, no creo que sea eso debe de ser otra cosa más importante-dijo el castaño nervioso por lo que había dicho koromon y v-mon

— Ise gigimon siente la presencia de un digimon cercas de aquí-dijo gigimon saliendo de la mochila y aventándose al suelo poniéndose en una posición de ataque

— Bien vamos ahora gigimon, koromon, chibimon digievolucionen-dijo el castaño a la vez que los digimones eran cubiertos de una luz blanca para después aparecer como sus formas :rookie:

— Bien vamos ise-dijeron los tres digimones para después correr hacia un bosque seguido del castaño que los seguía desde muy cercas

— Grrooar-se escucho el rugido de lo que parecía un rugido

Después de que el castaño junto con sus compañeros digimones buscar por todo el lugar encontraron a un digimon el cual era como una especie de una salamandra gigante echa de fuego el cual alcanzaba los 2 metros de altura

— Bien veamos flarerizamon de etapa :champion: pertenece al atributo de los datos su habilidad especial es el Incendio Destructor-dijo mientras veía los datos del digimon en el digivice de guilmon –entonces empecemos veré que tanto tiempo puedo luchar con mi poder aumentado, boosted gear

— Boost

— A la carga agumon digievoluciona-dijo el castaño levantando el digivice de agumon el cual brillo de a más no poder de un color rojo

— **[agumon shinka greymon]** -dijo agumon siendo envuelto en un tornado de llamas la cual fue aumentando de tamaño hasta dejar ver a greymon

— Groaarrr ise estoy listo para la pelea-rugió greymon en muestra de estar preparado para pelear

— Adelante es todo o nada, guilmon v-mon ustedes retrocedan esta pelea será para ver como aguanto usando la digienergy-dijo ordenando a los otros dos digimones que se apartaran

— Muy bien flarerizamon esta será tu derrota-dijo el castaño poniendo su boosted gear y su mano derecha en forma de x para empezar el ataque pero algo lo dejo con unja cara de horror

— **Incendio Destructor** -dijo el digimon el cual absorbía el propio fuego de su cuerpo para lanzar bolas de fuego repetitivamente

— ¡Woaa! ¡ahh! Y yo… que quería… parecer genial-dijo el castaño esquivando las tantas bolas de fuego que llegaban a el

— Ise, **mega flama** -lanzo su ataque greymon el cual impacto con el otro digimon pero este al ser de fuego no logro hacerle tanto daño

— Rayos al tener un cuerpo de llamas el fuego no le hará tanto daño….espera esta hecho de fuego soy un estúpido seria igual que con meramon un golpe en el centro vital-dijo el castaño dándose un facepalm-bien aquí vamos-dijo mientras corría directo al digimon esquivando audazmente- **digipunch** ahhhhh-dijo golpeándolo en el estomago de la parte baja haciendo que sus llamas se empezaran a hacerse grandes y pequeñas para después estallar en datos digitales

— Bien hecho ise, no hizo falta que yo peleara-dijo greymon regresando a su forma de agumon

— No digas eso que hubiera pasado si no resultara como yo pensé…pero debo de decir que ese puñetazo fue diferente…no sabría decirlo bien pero creo que eh regresado-dijo el castaño mientras envolvía su puño derecho en digienergy para después hacerlo desvanecer para tomar camino hacia su casa

— Parece que te has encargado del nuevamente hyodou-se escucho la voz de un chico el cual observaba al castaño en silencio-entonces es hora de irme el ya se encargo de el digimon-dijo mientras procedía a irse al momento se apreciaba un digivice de primera generación el cual era de color morado oscuro

— Ooooh vamos salúdalo si quiera una vez que sepa que estas aquí-se escucho otra voz pero por ser ya muy tarde no sé apreciaba quien eran

Después de que el castaño se fuera del bosque llego a su casa saludando a sus padres el castaño se fue directo a su cuarto en el cual solo se dejo caer en su cama esperando a que su madre lo llame a comer

Día siguiente casa de hyodou issei

— Bueno me voy regreso mas al rato, vámonos chicos-dijo el castaño despidiéndose de sus padre tomando una mochila en la cual iban sus digimones

— No regreses tarde ise-dijo la mamá del castaño

— Okey ise cuídate y no regreses muy tarde-dijo el papá del castaño el cual estaba leyendo un periódico

— Vamos ise que rias nos espera o bueno te espera jijiji-dijo koromon para después reírse del castaño

— cierto ise rias espera por ti-dijo chibimon el cual solo miraba al castaño sonrojarse

— quieren callarse de una vez-callo el castaño al notar que se sonrojaba cada vez más

— ise y rias se quieren se…-se detuvo al ver que ise solo lo miraba con una cara de horror

— o se callan o ya no hay comida hasta que regresen a la etapa de :fresh: entendieron-dijo amenazante el castaño y mostro una sonrisa colmilluda al ver que ninguno de los 3 digimones dijo ni pio después de escuchar eso-así me gusta calladitos se ven más bonitos

— ise, por fin llegas ven-dijo llamando al castaño el cual tenía una cara de duda

— eemmm buchou por que trae roja deportiva…-dijo el castaño viendo a la pelirroja la cual vestía la ropa deportiva que constaba de una sudadera y un pantalón deportivo color rojo con franjas blancas

— perdón por no decírtelo pero quiero ver en que condición física te encuentras-dijo la pelirroja mirando al castaño con una sonrisa

— ¡eehhhhhh!

— Jajajajajaja-se reían los tres digimones viendo la reacción de su tamer

— ¿entiendes¿ en el mundo de los demonios no solo la parte física y mágica se tienen que fortalecer si no que también la mente- aunque contigo ya tienes fuerza física tu magia no es ni baja pero ni alta…eso me sorprende al principio carecías casi de magia pero después de liberar el boosted gear tu magia aumento considerablemente a sí que solo nos falta fortalecer la mente-dijo recargándose al castaño para que tocara la punta de sus pies

— ¡siiii! bueno el aumento de mi magia creo que se debe a que mi digienergy y mi magia se están fusionando no sé cómo explicarlo muy bien-dijo el castaño mientras hacía intentaba llegar a sus pies sentado-"sus pechos…!sus pechos¡ están tan cercas de mi ".pensó el castaño con una cara de perversión

— Ohhhhh es como si tu digienergy consumiera la magia que tenias así aumentando tu digienergy pero con propiedades mágicas

— Emm la verdad no sabria desir si es eso pero creo que si

— Esto me recuerda a el entrenamiento que tuvo ise, Saji y Asami para lograr un mejor dominio en la digienergy-dijo koromon el cual estaba sentado en una banca cercas de los dos demonios

— Es cierto aunque leomon fue muy estricto con ellos-v-mon

— ¡noooooo! No me lo recuerden eso fue muy malo leomon siempre fue más estricto con migo lanzándome ataque para que los esquivara-dijo el castaño levantándose rápidamente del suelo hecho que sorprendió a la pelirroja la cual solo vio al castaño con duda

— ¿Tan malo fue el entrenamiento de ese digimon?-pregunto la pelirroja mirando a los digimones

— Malo, era casi el infierno-dijo el castaño mientras su cara se ponía azul

— Si para ise fue muy malo tan malo que intento escapar tres veces de leomon y las tres veces leomon lo castigo por intentar escapar

— Que mal lo debiste de haber pasado ¿no? Ise…ahora que lo recuerdo nuestra invitada debería de llegar pronto….

— ¿alguien más vendrá con nosotros?

— ¡perdón por la tardanza! ise-san, buchou-san! Ahhhhh-saludo la rubia para luego tropezar y caer directo al suelo-¿Por qué siempre me caigo?-dijo la rubia levantándose del suelo

— Asia, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el castaño con duda

— Buchou-san me pidió que viniera también

— Buchou, ¿Por qué le pediste a Asia que viniera también con nosotros?-pregunto el castaño a la pelirroja la cual está perdida en sus pensamientos mirando hacia otro lado-¿buchou?-volvió a llamar el castaño al ver que la pelirroja no respondía

— Oh, ah perdón-dijo la pelirroja saliendo de sus pensamientos mirando al castaño

— ¿Qué te pasa, buchou?

— Bueno vamos con Asia

— ¿pero adonde?-pregunto el castaño confundido por las reacciones de la pelirroja

— Es obvio que a tu casa, ise-respondió la pelirroja mostrando ahora una sonrisa burlona

— ¿pero? ¿q-que está sucediendo aquí?-se preguntaba el castaño al estar frente a su casa la cual tenía muchas cajas con el símbolo de gremory

— Esas son las cajas que traen mi pertenencias-dijo la rubia apenada-fue algo repentino pero bueno

— Pertenencias…..espera, ¡¿buchou?!-dijo exaltado el castaño para mirara a la pelirroja de una forma acusadora

— Así es, como ya se conocen, Asia vivirá contigo desde ahora-respondió la pelirroja sacándole la lengua al castaño

— ¿q-que?

— Será un gusto estar contigo ise-san-dijo la rubia dando una reverencia al castaño

— Cuando le pregunte donde le gustaría vivir dijo que en cercas de ti estaría bien

— ¡aahhh! Qué más da, a mis padres les encantara después de todo les eh contado de Asia-dijo el castaño rascándose la nuca con un cara de preocupación

— A-Asia-san ¿verdad?–dijo el padre de ise el cual veía

— Si, padre-dijo la rubia respondiendo a la pregunta del padre del castaño

— Pero, no sería mejor que este en otra casa si es un estudiante de intercambio-dijo la madre del castaño

— Pero ise-san fue me salvo muchas veces en el digimundo le debo mucho a ise-san-dijo la rubia mientras miraba al suelo

— ¿digimundo?-pregunto el padre del castaño

— Entonces tu eres una de las chicas de las que hablo ise que conoció en el digimundo

— Si ella es Asia Argento una de las chicas que conocí en el digimundo-dijo el castaño presentando a la rubia

— Pero si hay algún problemas, buscare otro lugar para quedarme-dijo la rubia en un tono triste y desanimado

— No, nunca dijimos que no, además tenemos un cuarto extra en el cual se deberían de quedar koromon gigimon y chibimon pero duermen en el mismo cuarto que ise

— Además debes tener en cuenta que tenemos un hijo muy pervertido aquí-dijo el padre del castaño

— Cierto, cierto-dijo ahora la madre

— ¡no deberían hablar así de su hijo cuando estoy aquí presente!-dijo el castaño enojado

— Jajajajaja ise hasta tu familia sabe que eres un pervertido-dijo riéndose tailmon la cual llamo la atención de los padre del castaño-no se preocupen de eso si ise intenta hacerle algo a Asia que no le guste a ella se las verá con migo

— Yo, yo se que ise-san puede ser un pervertido pero es una persona amable y de buen corazón-dijo la rubia defendiendo al castaño

— Entonces, ¿Qué tal si le enseñan cómo ser una buena esposa?-pregunto la rubia llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el living

— Ehh ¿esposa?-dijeron los tres integrantes de la familia hyodou con alta sorpresa

— M-mama nunca pensé que habría chica que se interesara en nuestro hijo-dijo el padre del castaño el cual miraba a su esposa con felicidad

— ¡enserio! Yo pensé igual además a esta chica le agrada mucho ise-dijo la madre del castaño igualmente con una cara de felicidad

— ¡hey, esperen así me tratan después de dos años que no estuve aquí!-dijo el castaño completamente enojado por la reacción de sus padres

— ¡Si, si nos encargaremos de cuidar a Asia-san!-dijeron los padres del castaño con felicidad

— Muchas gracias, padre, madre, entonces esta decidido Asia vivirá contigo de ahora en adelante-dijo la pelirroja mirando con una sonrisa al castaño el cual tenía cara de duda

— Dejame aclarar algo aprender a ser una esposa y en realidad ser una esposa son dos cosas completamente distintas de una…-dijo el castaño haciendo que la pelirroja pusiera una cara de tristeza

— Una esposa eh…-dijo la pelirroja en un tono triste

— ¿buchou?-dijo el castaño en un tono preocupado pero en un susurro solo para el

Día siguiente academia kuoh

— Bien chicos les presentare a su nueva compañero, por favor preséntate-dijo el maestro

— Me llamo Asia Argento, soy nueva en este país, así que me disculpo de antemano-dijo la rubia causando un gran impacto en los chicos y chicas

— Woooa ¡una chica rubia!-dijo un chico rapado amigo del castaño

— Busto: 82, cintura: 50, cadera: 82 ¡eso es bueno!-dijo el chico de lentes mientras se ajustaba los dichos lentes

— Qué bueno…. Está en mi clase me pregunto si también dejo a tailmon en el club o …no si la debió de haber dejado en el club, ¿buchou también debió de haber arreglado esto?-dijo el castaño con una gran felicidad

— Actualmente vivo en la casa de hyodou ise-san-dijo la rubia como última presentación

— ¿QUEEE?-dijeron los hombre mirando al castaño con caras de rabia a lo cual el castaño su cara se puso azul

— "ooohhh rayos"-penso el castaño ala ves que se preparaba para recibir las quejas de sus compañero

— ¿Qué significa esto? Maldito seas ise esa sexy chica rubia ve contigo en el mismo techo esto debe de ser un ultraje-dijo su compañero rapado a la vez que lo jaloneaba por la camisa

— ¿Porque te tiene que pasar esto a ti?-dijo el chico de lentes a la vez que sujetaba al castaño por la espalda impidiéndole que se soltara

— Pueden soltarme ya de una maldita vez a Asia la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo era claro que podría quedarse en mi casa al no tener a nadie conocido-dijo el castaño el cual forcejeo para liberarse lo cual ocurrió en un instante gracias su entrenamiento con leomon el tenia una gran fuerza dejando confundidos a sus amigos pervertidos-"qué bueno…parece que se llevara bien con los demás"-pensó el castaño mirando a la rubia la cual estaba junto a unas chicas

— Por cierto Asia-san tu cuarto tiene seguro ¿verdad?-pregunto una de las chicas a la rubia

— Si

— Cuando llegues a casa asegúrate de revisar el cuarto no vaya a ver cámaras ocultas en el-dijo otra chica lo cual llamo la atención del castaño

— Qué clase de persona creen que soy-dijo el castaño enojado

— Un gran pervertido –dijeron las chicas dejando en duda a la rubia

Al terminar la clase en la que Asia Argento se había presentado fue hora de la clase de deportes los chicos y chicas estaban vistiendo la ropa de deportes, las mujeres estaban haciendo ejercicios simples como sentadillas, brincar la soga etc... Y para los chicos había terminado su tiempo ellos habían jugado futball lo cual dio chance a los chicos a gozar de las vistas que tenían de las chica a lo cual el castaño solo se retiro hasta llegar a una parte cercana al club de lo oculto lo que aprovecho el castaño para poder recostarse en el césped y relajarse hasta que llegase el tiempo de ir al club **(en esta parte cuando ise va ayudar a Asia hacer el contrato quedara cortada al igual la parte donde ise hace el contrato con rias para la chica con armadura de shogun y por ende también las partes donde rias duerme con ise en la clínica de la escuela)**

— Por fin es la hora de comer ise tengo hambre-dijo koromon mientras saltaba en el sillón

— ¡Siiiii! ¡yo también! ¡Quiero comer!, ¡quiero comer!-exclamo chibimon mientras corría en círculos y brincaba igualmente en el sillón

— Gigimon también quiere comer mucho, gigimon tiene hambre-dijo gigimon mientras miraba como el castaño sacaba la comida de la mochila hecho que llamo la atención de la peliplatina

— Ya, ya no se desesperen hay mucha comida para hasta 5 personas así que coman con gusto solo agradezcan antes de….-dijo el castaño pero se detuvo al ver que sus tres compañeros digimons ya estaban comiendo-me están escuchando dije que agradecieran la comida antes de comer o les quito la comida-dijo amenazante mientras rodeaba su puño derecho con su digienergy

— ¡iiiiihhhhh!-dijieron los tres digimones asustados-itadakimasu

— Bien ahora si pueden comer-dijo el castaño mientras dejaba de expulsar su digienergy y daba una sonrisa

— Bien tailmon es hora de comer-dijo la rubia mientras llamaba a tailmon la cual se acerco a la rubia con una sonrisa

Después de que todos comieran su almuerzo y terminaran las clases la pelirroja se mostraba pensativa en su sillón mientras el rubio y la peliplatina jugaban ajedrez entre ellos la pelinegra serbio té a todos para después sentarse cercas de la pelirroja la rubia platicando con tailmon de cosas triviales mientras el castaño solo jugaba con sus tres digimones

— Oooh lo olvidaba ise yuuto koneko que les parece si hacemos un enfrentamiento de practica-dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de los llamados

— ¿a qué se refiere buchou?-pregunto el rubio al no entender lo que había dicho la pelirroja

— A lo que me refiero es que será un enfrentamiento entre ise vs yuuto y koneko

— Hmmmm me parece bien-dijo el castaño levantándose-mi pregunta seria podría participar con v-mon como compañero a si seria 1vs1-dijo señalando chibimon el cual seguía sentado en el sillón

— Sí, me parece buena idea un enfrentamiento-dijo el rubio levantándose

— Si…me encantaría un duelo de puños con ise-senpai-dijo la peliplatina tronándose los puños

— Okey está decidido vamos a la parte trasera del club ahí se llevara a cabo el enfrentamiento

Parte trasera del club de los oculto

— Bien chibimon digievoluciona-dijo el castaño levantando el digivice de v-mon

— **[chibimon shinka v-mon]**

— Bien kiba koneko-can ¿contra quién quieren pelear?-dijo el castaño

— Ummm si peleo contra ise-kun ambos podríamos estar en desventaja ya que si recibo un golpe tuyo no saldré muy bien que digamos y tu no podrías seguir mi velocidad-dijo el rubio pensativo

— Ciertamente si recibieras un golpe mío no saldrías muy bien por lo cual te enfrentaras a fladramon y yo me enfrentare contra koneko-chan ya que ambos tenemos fuerza descomunal

— Estoy de acuerdo..-dijo la loli

— Yo también-dijo el rubio mientras creaba una espada

— Bien adelante v-mon ya sabes que hacer-dijo el castaño levantando el digivice nuevamente

— **[v-mon armor shinka fladramon Moeagaru** **Yuri]**

— Bien empecemos fladramon tu ve contra kiba yo iré contra koneko-chan-dijo el castaño aventándose contra la peliplatina la cual lo recibió con un puñetazo el castaño logro esquivarlo dando un golpe al suelo con el pie lo con lo cual aprovecho para brincar y estar en la espalda de la chica con lo que solo se preparo y dio un golpe la cual la hizo que se arrastrara unos 2 metros del castaño pasando al rubio contra fladramon el solo se mantenía en un solo punto y en momentos levantaba las garras a los cual salían chispas de impactos en efecto el rubio estaba atacando al digimon el cual solo se defendía como si fuera sencillo para el rubio era una mala opción ya que fladramon tenía unos grandes instintos con los cuales podría casi decirse predecía el momento y lugar donde el rubio lo iba a atacar

— Parece que a fladramon no le será problema enfrentarse contra kiba en cambio ise creo que tiene problemas koneko tiene una gran defensa y fuerza mientras que ise solo tiene fuerza y carece de defensa-dijo la pelirroja mirando a sus siervos en un entrenamiento

— si así parece buchou, ise-kun podrá tener un fuerza que iguale o supere a la de koneko-chan pero no tiene una buena defensa, tiene que concentrar su digienergy en sus puños para atacar o concentrar su digienergy para poderse defender lo que parece ser difícil para él-dijo la pelinegra mirando la batalla

— no es que sea difícil concentrar la digienergy en dos puntos a la vez si no que es casi imposible para ise-san ya que el entreno para tener un gran fuerza la única que tiene fuerza y defensa es Asami-san-dijo la rubia con tailmon en manos

— ahhh entonces ise no es capaz de concentrar su digienergy para atacar y defenderse-dijo la pelirroja mirando a la rubia

— no tanto así ise puede ser capaz de hacer ambas cosas a ves que necesita más entrenamiento y concentración en la digienergy, después de todo el fue el primero en manejar la fuerza digital la cual se creía era imposible-dijo tailmon llamando la atención de las dos demonias

— ¿fuerza digital?-pregunto confundida la pelinegra

— Si el control de la digienergy se distribuye en dos 4 partes las cuales son fuerza absoluta, fuerza y defensa impenetrable velocidad divina y sanación digital-dijo tailmon la cual explico las formas de utilización de la digienergy-la fuerza absoluta es la que usa ise y Saji otro compañero de ise y Asia, la fuerza y defensa impenetrable se entrena la fuerza pero más la defensa siendo una defensa que podría soportar un golpe de la fuerza absoluta es igual a como sería una torre actualmente Asami es quien la usa, la velocidad divina esta se aplica en los pies para correr pues rápido es como un caballero aun no sabemos de los que sería capaz de hacer ese control ya que no conocemos a alguien que sea capaz de usarlo y la curación digital es Asia quien la controla consiste en bueno curar a los digimones-termino de explicar tailmon

— Ósea que el control de de la digienergy funciona igual que las evil pieces dando cualidades a quien las emplea-dijo la pelirroja entendiendo la explicación de tailmon

Pasando nuevamente a los enfrentamientos el rubio que se enfrentaba a fladramon el cual ya se había empezado a mover igualando casi la velocidad del demonio rubio impactando espada contra garras- **digipunch** -el castaño había gritado el nombre de su técnica el cual llamo la atención de los demás el cual vieron como el castaño impactaba su puñetazo en la peliplatina pero esta había cruzado sus brazos en forma de x con lo cual gracias a su defensa de torre fue capaz de resistir el golpe

— Ahhh creo que llegue a mi limite-dijo fladramon regresando a ser v-mon

— Parece que yo también –dijo el castaño derrumbándose-jejeje parece que este es el límite que tengo ya

— Ise/kun/senpai-dijeron todos al ver como se desmayaba el castaño

— No se preocupen ise-san estará bien solo se ah cansado por usar tanta digienergy-dijo la rubias mientras se acercaba al castaño y empezaba a curar al castaño para después ir con la peliplatina el rubio y por ultimo rodeo sus manos con una digienergy de color verde con la cual curo a v-mon

Al terminar ese entrenamiento llevaron al castaño el cual seguía desmayado al club en el cual lo dejaron recostado en un sillón mientras los demás platicaban o comían

* * *

reviews

albert breaker: fíjate que si e pensado en poder personajes de otros animes pero no muchos y de algunos oc si tienes la idea de uno puedes decirme como serian descripción general y si es de un anime el nombre del anime y del personaje si tendrá sacred gear y algún tipo de digimon y ya veré cuando la integro a la historia


	10. Chapter 9 mis familiares

buenas amigos para empezar tarde en subir la historia por el simple hecho de que mi pc me fallo el disco duro perdiendo todo lo que tenia y tuve que hacer nuevamente el capitulo después con el inicio de clases los maestros me bombardearon con muchas tareas y sin mas que decir aquí el capitulo nuevo

* * *

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— "Hola"-pensamientos

— (Compañero tus compañeros digimon no soportaran tanto en sus digievoluciones)-Ddraig

— {Vali ese chico tiene un gran poder}-Albión

— *(Hola están todos juntos)*-platicas por teléfonos y hologramas

— **Dragon shot, ariete de fuego-nombre de ataques**

— **[digimon shinka digimon]** -evolución de los digimon

— :etapa de digimones:

Después de haber terminado el enfrentamiento de práctica entre los demonios en el cual el castaños se había desmayado por el exceso de uso de su digienergy los demás demonios rias akeno kiba koneko y Asia estaban en la sala del club sin hacer nada de gran importancia siendo que la pelirroja estaba platicando la pelinegra el rubio y la peliplatina seguían jugando ajedrez mientras koromon gigimon y chibimon observaban como ellos jugaban la rubia y tailmon miraban al castaño dormir el cual causo una risa en tailmon

— Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que ise expulso toda su digienergy quedando fuera de combate después de haber pasado 5 minutos ese día quede realmente sorprendida 4 humanos capases de usar las 3 formas de la digienergy-dijo tailmon la cual se sentó cercas del castaño

— Asia tu sabes lo que son los familiares ¿verdad?-dijo la pelirroja mirando con una sonrisa a la rubia

— S-si creo que sí ¿Qué pasa con eso?-dijo la rubia mirando con duda a la pelirroja

— Primero que nada despierta a ise-dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento

— No te preocupes Asia yo lo despierto-dijo koromon envolviéndose en una luz blanca para después aparecer como agumon- **flama bebe** -dijo agumon arrojando una llamarada en la cara del castaño

— ¡ahhhh! ¡AGUMON!-grito el castaño levantándose a la vez que gritaba y miraba a agumon el cual solo tenía un sonrisa

— Ise/kun/senpai-dijeron los demonios preocupados excepción de la rubia

— No se preocupen y no te quejes tanto ise tienes una gran tolerancia al fuego con tantas peleas que tuviste con digimones de fuego

— ¡Ah! cierto pero aun así arde-dijo el castaño acariciando su cara la cual tenía un color negro como si se hubiera chamuscado

— Bueno pasando de eso ise Asia saben lo que es un familiar ¿verdad?-dijo la pelirroja

— Si pero eso que tiene que ver ahora-dijo el castaño limpiándose la cara

— No te lo había dicho antes el trabajo de un demonio es aparecer ante la invocación, pero el familiar se encarga de repartir los folletos-dijo la pelirroja mirando al castaño

— Eso ¿quiere decir que ya no tendré que estar repartiendo esos papeles?-pregunto el castaño mientras miraba a la pelirroja con una gran cara de alegría

— Así es pero antes de que pase eso, ambos deben conseguir su propio familiar miren este es mi familiar-dijo la pelirroja extendiendo su mano de la cual una pequeña explosión de humo se hizo presento para después aparecer un pequeño murciélago de color rosado abajo y negro en la parte de arriba

— Este es el mío-dijo apuntando al suelo del cual salió un pequeño oni de color verde

— Este es shiro-dijo la peliplatina con un pequeño gatito blanco en manos

— Waaa que tierno-dijo la rubia mirando a él gatito

— Y este es el mío…-dijo el rubio el cual fue detenido por el castaño

— Ahh , la verdad no me interesa de seguro es un familiar experto en espadas-dijo el castaño dando le la espalda al rubio

— Bueno en cierta parte tienes razón, pero es una lástima será después-dijo el rubio

— El tener un familiar es un fundamento de todo demonio, tu familiar puede traerte información y enviar mensajes son de gran utilidad

— Emm ¿pero no nuestros digimones servirían para eso también? además ¿exactamente cómo se consigue un familiar?

— Pues veras…-dijo la pelirroja pero se detuvo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta

TOC TOC TOC

— si adelante dijo la pelinegra al escuchar que llamaban en la puerta

Lo cual la puerta fue abierta de ella entraron 8 personas 7 chicas y un chico los cuales eran una chica de pelo corto negro ojos violeta con unos lentes de montura morados otra chica con el pelo largo de color negro con lentes de semi-montura de color azul siguiendo por una chica de pelo color blanco otra chica de pelo color azul y 2 chicas de pelo color café otra con el pelo tirando entre color café rojizo las cuales estaban hasta atrás de todos y por ultimo un chico de cabello rubio

— con permiso-dijo la chica que iba enfrente de todos la cual tenía unos lentes morados

— ¡e-esa chica…!-dijo el castaño sorprendido por la presencia de esa chica

— Ise-san, ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto la rubia acercándose al castaño siendo que también los 4 digimones hay presentes se ocultaron

— Es kaichou del consejo estudiantil de este colegio, shitori souna-senpai a lado de ella es la fuku-kaichou, shinra tsubaki-senpai, además de eso trajeron a todos lo del consejo estudiantil-dijo el castaño explicándole a la rubia para después mirar a todos los del consejo estudiantil-are ¡SAJI!-grito el castaño sorprendido al ver a uno de los miembros de consejo estudiantil lo cual genero una gran sorpresa en todos los presentes a excepción de la rubia la cual tenía una cara de sorpresa

— ¡saji!

— ¡hyodou!

— ¡sajiii!

— ¡hyodooou!

— ¡SAJI!

— ¡HYODOU!

— ¡SAJI!

— ¡HYODOU!

Ambos castaño y rubio estuvieron gritando sus nombres hasta que empezaron a emanar digienergy de color roja y morada la cual pertenecía al rubio lo que sorprendió a los demonios gremory, ambos concentraron la digienergy dispuestos a impactar puños

— ¡Saji!

— ¡ise!

Llamaban las chicas pelirroja y pelinegra para que los dos se detuvieran pero esas palabras llegaban a oídos sordos

— Buchou-san, kaichou-san no se preocupen ellos siempre son así jejeje-dijo la rubia llamando la atención de ambas partes como del club de lo oculto y el consejo estudiantil

— Hola agumon, chibimon, gigimon, tailmon como están-dijo lo que parecía ser un pequeño slime de color rosa el cual saludo a los 4 digimones del grupo gremory

— Motimon-dijeron los 4 digimones al ver a Motimon los cuales salieron y vieron lo que sucedería ante los presentes en el club tanto como del consejo y el club

— **¡digipunch!** -dijeron el castaño y el rubio chocando puños envueltos en digienergy lo cual ocasiono una pequeña onda expansiva la cual era de color roja con rastros de color morado al crearse esa onda todas las personas se cubrieron el rostro debido al potente viento que azoto

— Bien dejando de lado a estos dos a ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto la pelirroja dejando de lado a ambos chicos los cuales ahora se sujetaban de las camisas mientras chocaban frentes y se miraban con furia

— Ambas hemos conseguido nuevos siervos, por eso pensé en que teníamos que presentarlos

— ¡ahhhh! ¿siervos?¿quiere decir que...?-pregunto sorprendido el castaño mirando al rubio el cual tenía una gran sonrisa

— Su verdadero nombre es sona sitri, ella es la heredera de uno de los clanes de demonios de clase alta-dijo la pelinegra llamando la atención del castaño el cual soltó al rubio y la miro

— ¿Así que había más demonios en el colegio?-pregunto el castaño con duda

— Realmente serás estúpido hyodou ¿no le hablo nada de nosotros, rias-senpai?, realmente me preocupa que el "mejor" tamer no sepa de nosotros

— Saji, nosotras decidimos mantener un perfil bajo no me sorprende que hyodou-kun no sepa nada de nosotros

— ¡ahhh! Quieres problemas o que Saji te recuerdo que sigo siendo más fuerte que tu

— Ja quisieras hyodou seré solo un peón pero consumí 4 piezas de peón y mi digienergy devoro la magia que había en mi por lo cual te supere

— Bien ya se conocían, y a juzgar por el nombre y digienergy supongo que es otro miembro de su grupo de tamers, el es hyodou ise mi peón ella es Asia argento mi alfil

— ¿Entonces también eres un peón? ¡si que somos iguales eh Saji!- dijo el castaño con burla

— Ja decir que me parezco a ti solo por ser un peón sabes, entraste poco después que yo me sentí bien al tener un viejo conocido aquí pero poco después de que te uniste a este colegio te juntaste con el dúo pervertido así creando el trío pervertido realmente mi orgullo ha sido lastimado por decir que soy igual que tu

— Ahh ¡¿Qué dijiste maldito?!-dijo el castaño enojado mientras envolvía su cuerpo en digienergy

— Ara, quieres pelear, te lo dije no, yo eh consumido 4 piezas de peón-dijo el levantando 4 dedos de su mano derecha

— Saji basta aunque no lo creas el ah consumido las…-dijo la pelinegra de lentes morados **(** XD **)**

— Jajaja crees ser mucho pero yo he consumido las 8 piezas de peón sigo siendo superior a ti-dijo el castaño el cual se acerco mas a el rubio

— ¿q-q-que?¿utilizaron todas en ti?, ¡porque siempre hyodou está por un paso más alto que yo?-se pregunto el rubio a la vez que se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos

— jaja afróntalo Saji siempre seré mejor que tu-dijo el castaño poniendo sus manos en la cintura riéndose como un ganador ante el rubio

— ¡hyodou! Te reto a una batalla-dijo el rubio sujetando la camisa del castaño mientras lo miraba

— Hmm, además Saji crees que yo hice todas esas cosas pervertidas porque quise para tu información estos tres condenados hicieron que actuara así-dijo el castaño emanando mas digienergy además de señalar a sus digimones

— Ahhhh, ósea que culpas a los chicos jajaja patético hyodou-dijo el rubio mientras emanaba mas digienergy

— No de echo Saji por nuestra culpa ise se comportaba mas pervertido de lo normal ya que el nos decía que no nos moviéramos del lugar donde nos dejaba…-dijo agumon mirando al castaño

— Pero nosotros nos movíamos…-siguió chibimon

— Y para que los humanos no nos vieran ise tuvo que actuar como todo un pervertido para llamar la atención y nosotros escapar-termino gigimon

— Hyodou-kun eso es verdad-dijo la pelinegra sitri

— Si, admito ser un pervertido pero todo lo que hice cuando recién entre a kuoh fue para que no descubrieran a mis amigos

— Pero sigues siendo un pervertido-dijo el rubio en burla contra el castaño

— ¡Ahhh! ¡quieres pelea verdad saji!-dijo el castaño sujetando nuevamente de la camisa al rubio

— ¡Saji! deja de comportarte como un niño-dijo regañando la pelinegra sitri

— ¡ise! igualmente tu tranquilízate-dijo la pelirroja igualmente regañando al castaño

— Si, perdón buchou/kaichou-dijeron ambos tamers reaccionando antes los llamados soltando al castaño

— Ise-san Saji-san nunca pueden dejar de pelear por lo menos un momento-dijo la rubia mirando a los dos tamer que seguían viéndose con cara de poco amigos

— Jajajaj siguen peleando aun después de salir del digimundo-dijo Motimon el cual se había puesto en el hombro del rubio

— Cierto todos los día era lo mismo-dijo agumon el cual se acercaba al castaño sorprendiendo a todos los demonios sitri

— Aunque sigo creyendo que son los mejores amigos jajaj-dijo chibimon mientras subía al hombro de el castaño haciendo que las demonios del grupo sitri empezaran de decir "que lindo"

— ¡Aaahhh! si seremos amigos, pero él me saca de quicio-dijo el rubio dándole la espalda al castaño

— Perdón, hyodou-kun, argento-san parece que ustedes tres ya se conocían de antes espero podamos llevarnos bien

— Bien Saji saluda-dijo la pelinegra sitri mientras ordenaba al rubio

— ¡eh! Pero si ya conozco a Asia-san y a la bestia de hyodou-dijo el rubio sitri señalando a la rubia y al castaño lo cual hiso que el castaño se enojara

— Como me llamaste maldito que si bien recuerdo la primera vez que vimos a ladydevimon tú también babeaste ante ella-dijo el castaño acercándose al rubio mientras se miraban a matar además de emitir su digienergy por todo su cuerpo

— Mis más sinceras disculpas sona-dijo la pelirroja disculpándose por el comportamiento de su

— Peón

— Lo mismo digo-dijo la pelinegra sitri

— Sabes algo hyodou, acaban de darme permiso para ir por mi familiar y tu todavía repartes los folletos-dijo el rubio aumentando mas su digienergy

— ¡No seas estúpido!, ¡buchou me dio permiso mucho antes que tú!-dijo castaño

— ¿tú también?-pregunto la pelinegra sitri mirando a la pelirroja

— Si, estaba pensando en la próxima semana…-dijo la pelirroja

— Pero un familiar solo se puede obtener una vez al mes

— En ese caso, ¿Qué tal si tenemos un duelo para así determinar que siervo obtendrá su familiar antes que el otro?-dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole de una forma juguetona a la pelinegra sitri

— ¿un duelo?

— Quien sea que gane obtendrá el permiso de reclamar un familiar

— ¿acaso tienes pensado hacer un rating game?-dijo la pelinegra con seriedad

— ¡claro que no! Para empezar ni siquiera me darían permiso para realizar uno-dijo la pelirroja mientras levantaba una mano y negaba con ella

— Es verdad, además quienes que cuidar tu cuerpo-dijo la pelinegra sitri con una mirada que la pelirroja entendió

— Eso no tiene que ver aquí-dijo la pelirroja poniendo una cara de seriedad llamando la atención de sus reina akeno-Lo tengo, actuemos como estudiantes normales y determinaremos al vencedor en una competencia de deportes-termino la pelirroja con una sonrisa

— Bien, me parece bien que te parece si decidimos que tipo de encuentro será

— Si vamos akeno, chicos pueden retirarse si quieren-dijo la pelirroja recibiendo una confirmación de su reina

— Adiós Saji nos veremos luego-dijo el castaño despidiéndose de su amigo el rubio

Después de eso el castaño junto a la rubia y los 4 digimones fueron directo a la casa del castaño para prepararse para el duelo entre el club de lo oculto y el consejo estudiantil al llegar a su casa el castaño solo se fue a su cuarto y se recostó para después solo mirar el techo de su cuarto

— Me eh encontrado con Asia, Saji solo falta Asami para estar otra vez los 4 juntos-dijo el castaño antes de cerrar los ojos

Habían pasado por lo menos 2 horas desde que el castaño se había dormido según él para recuperarse completamente y reponer toda la energía que había usado

— Ise-san despierta tenemos que ir al club para que nos den la información del encuentro-dijo la rubia intentando levantar al castaño hasta que lo logro levantar y ambos tamers junto asas digimones salieron directo al club de lo oculto cabe destacar que desde que el castaño se había dormido solo habían pasado 2 horas no pasaba mas de las 10 de la noche

— Un encuentro grupal- ósea nosotros contra ellos ehh interesante-dijo el castaño están ya en la sala del club

— Si deduzco que así será, buchou y akeno-san se encuentran todavía en la sala del consejo estudiantil decidiendo deben de llegar pronto

— Hola chicos, hemos decidido que el duelo se resolverá en un juego de quemados, el duelo se supone seria mañana pero será hoy a las 12 de la noche, en el gimnasio hay que esforzarnos por ise y Asia-dijo la pelirroja la cual había entrado ya al club acercándose a sus demás siervos

— Si-dijeron el rubio y la peliplatina

— Muchas gracias-dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia

— Chicos…muchas gracias-dijo el castaño viendo a sus amigos demonios

— Bien chicos tenemos que cambiarnos eh ir al gimnasio

— Si, buchou-dijeron a unisonó todos los demonios del grupo gremory

Gimnasio

— ellos tienen dos personas más, por eso ellos se encargaran de la organización-dijo la pelirroja

— mmmmm esto es realmente raro para mí-dijo el castaño rascándose la cabeza

— a que te refieres ise-dijo agumon con guilmon y v-mon a los lados

— no he jugado quemados desde casi desde la escuela-dijo el castaño lanzando patadas y golpes al aire

— será sencillo ya que solo queremos ver quien ganara, un juego de reglas simple será buena idea-dijo le pelirroja arrojándole la pelota al rubio para después mirar al castaño-por cierto que haces ise

— mmmh pues es como mi calentamiento

— incluso Asia-san pudo aprender fácilmente las reglas demasiado rápido-dijo el rubio recibiendo el balón

— ¡ahhh! ¡Ya no puedo más!-dijo la rubia estirándose a más no poder

— Inténtalo un poco mas-dijo la pelirroja la cual empujaba a la rubia desde atrás

— Si…está bien…¡ahhh!-dijo la rubia para después soltar un grito de dolor hecho que llamo la atención del castaño

— "verlas así me hace pensar…jejejeje esas imágenes son valiosas jeje"-pensó el castaño imaginándose una escena yuri entre la rubia y la pelinegra poniendo una cara de perversión pero para su mala suerte tailmon la loli peliplatina se dieron cuenta arrojando un balón cada una los cuales impactaron en su cara y estomago

— bien chicos tengo algo que decirles si salimos vencedores de este duelo les are mi especialidad de comida-dijo el castaño levantando su puño

— ¡siiiii!-gritaron los demonios para después mirar al castaño-sabes cocinar ise-dijo la pelirroja lo cual sorprendió al castaño

— Por supuesto que se cocinar mi mamá me dará de comer pero yo le hago de comer a esos tres tragones-dijo el castaño levantando el dedo pulgar para después señalar a sus digimones

— Perdón por la tardanza-se escucho una voz en el gimnasio la cual era la pelinegra acompañada de todos los miembros

Ya estando todas las personas que jugarían el juego de los quemados ya estaban dentro del área de juego siendo que al iniciar el partido una chica peliazul del grupo sitri empezó lanzando el balón directo a la peliplatina la cual intento esquivar pero fallo ya que su camiseta fue destrozada dejando una línea que iba desde su pecho hasta el fin de la camisa lo cual quedo descalificada después de eso empezaron a lanzar pelotas por toda la cancha algunas envueltas en poder demoniaco

— Kaichou hay que sacar a hyodou primero si se pone serio sería un gran problema-dijo el rubio a la pelinegra los cuales sonrieron y miraron al castaño que esquivaba pelotas como si nada

— Muy cierto saji si hyodou-kun se llegase aponer serio perderíamos-dijo la pelinegra mirando al castaño el cual se percató y los miro-¡estilo sitri: bola demoniaca de la muerte!-dijo lanzando la pelota la cual iba directo al castaño

— ¡ehhh! Porque a mi…-dijo el castaño esquivando la pelota la cual regreso otra vez-¡que…! Esta pelota esta teledirigida o que-dijo el castaño esquivando la pelota varias veces-¡ahhhhh! Ya me enfade ¡hhmmm!-dijo el castaño dándole cara al balón agarrando lo con ambas manos hecho que hizo que se arrastrara un poco por el suelo-¡fiuuuu! Kaichou sí que tiene gran fuerza ahora es mi ¡turno!-termino el castaño arrojando la pelota en contra del rubio sitri el cual también recibir la pelota con las manos

— Oe hyodou-dijo el rubio señalando hacia a otro lado

— ¡eh! ¡ehhh! No, no, no-dijo el castaño al ver como arrojaban un balón en dirección a él pero no podía esquivar debido a que ya venía muy cercas el balón-¡ohhh! Mierda-termino el castaño para segundos después la pelota impactara en la entrepierna del castaño-¡aaahhhhh!-el castaño solo soltó un grito para caer de rodillas

— Ise-san, usare mi poder para curarte muéstrame el lugar donde estas herido-dijo la rubio activando se sacred gear

— ¡imposible! No puedo hacer eso-dijo el castaño agarrándose la entrepierna con signos de dolor

— Está bien te curare por encima de la ropa-dijo la rubia agachándose y curando al castaño en su parte baja

— Bien, dejemos a Asia curando a ise, ahora chicos esto es un batalla para vengar a ise-dijo la pelirroja mirando a sus demás siervos

— Sí, no podemos dejar pasar la muerte de ise-kun-dijo la pelinegra

— Cierto no podemos dejar pasar esto-dijo el rubio levantando su puño a la altura de su cara

— Claro que no-dijo la peli platina

— Um…no hablen como si hubiera muerto-dijo el castaño desde el suelo

Después de eso todo el gimnasio estaba siento un campo de guerra con balones voladores cubiertos de poderes demoniacos y después de esa reñida batalla el club de los oculto gano por el límite de tiempo, momentos después ambos grupo tanto como gremory y sitri se retiraron estando ya en el salón de lo oculto todos descansaban para momentos después la pelirroja se levantara

— Bien es hora de ir por los familiares-dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos

— Emm buchou antes quiero decirle que yo no ocupo mucho de un familiar-dijo el castaño llamando la atención de la pelirroja

— Por qué dices eso ise-respondió la pelirroja

— Bueno yo ya tengo a chibimon, koromon y gigimon no creo que me haga falta un familiar Asia es la que me preocupa ella solo tiene un digimon

— Oye crees que no soy capaz de cuidar a Asia por mí misma-dijo tailmon al escuchar las palabras del castaño

— Yo nunca dije eso pero quisiera que Asia este más protegida

— Mmmh en eso tienes razón podría estar en un gran problema si estuviera yo sola con muchos enemigos

— Está bien ise pero si ves algún familiar que te agrade no dudes en hacer un contrato con él, Akeno encárgate de crear el círculo mágico-dijo la pelirroja mirando a su reina

— Espera tenemos que ir ahora…-dijo la rubia

— Si, Asia solo lo podemos encontraren la noches de luna llena-dijo la pelirroja en respuesta de la rubia

— Al maestro de los familiares-termino la pelinegra al instante en el que todos fueron tele transportados a un bosque

— Woaaao ¿Qué es este ligar me recuerda un poco a los bosques oscuros del digimundo?-dijo el castaño sorprendido mientras miraba a todos los lados con suma curiosidad

— Este es el bosque donde habitan los familiares residen-respondió la pelinegra a la pregunta del castaño

— Los nuestros también los encontramos aquí-dijo el rubio seguido de la peli platina la cual solo asintió con la cabeza

— Ciertamente se sienten distintos tipos de energía…parece que podría aparecer cualquier cosas en cualquier momento-dijo el castaño mirando a todos lados

— E-es verdad…jeje-dijo la rubia la cual se puso atrás del castaño

— ¡los tengo! Whuaa-se escuchó la voz de alguien el cual cayo de un árbol por culpa de una bola de fuego cortesía de guilmon

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? Y ¿Por qué te nos apareces así?-dijo el castaño el cual estaba cercas de esa persona apuntándolo con el puño rodeado de su digienergy

— Espera ise que estás haciendo-dijo la pelirroja llamándole la atención al castaño-él es el maestro de los familiares zatouji

— Eh, ehhh, realmente lo siento vamos guilmon discúlpate-dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia ante esa persona

— No te preocupes chico….woooou que clase de familiares son esos nunca había visto unos iguales-dijo zatouji mirando a agumon, guilmon, v-mon y a tailmon

— Aahhh no estos no son familiares aunque técnicamente lo son… bueno son digimones-dijo el castaño ya más calmado

— Digi-que-dijo zatouji confundido por lo que dijo el castaño

— Para dejarlo en claro son monstruos hechos a base de datos

— Bien dejando todo este complot de lado que tipo de familiares quisieran conseguir ¿uno veloz? ¿uno fuerte? ¿uno venenoso?

— Emmmm oye quisiera que consiguieras uno poderoso-dijo el castaño llamando la atención de zatouji

— Ohhh, así que este joven demonio quiere un familiar poderoso

— No, no es para mí es para Asia-dijo el castaño señalando a la rubia atrás de el

— Vaya, vaya entonces señorita que tipo de familiar le gustaría tener

— Buchou con lo que me dijo hace unos momentos buscare por aquí a ver si llego a encontrar algún familiar de mi agrado-dijo el castaño sacando el digivice de v-mon-estás listo

— Si **[v-mon armor shinka todoroku** **Yūjou lighdramon]** -se escuchó la voz de v-mon a su vez que era cubierto por un pequeño torbellino azul con relámpagos azules al terminar dejo ver a un v-mon el cual estaba parado en sus cuatro patas tenía un parecido a un…perro **,** lobo, no sé pero estaba apoyado en sus cuatro patas

— Woau-dijeron todos los que no habían visto aun a lighdramon

— Así que los digimones pueden cambiar de apariencia eh-dijo zatouji mirando a lighdramon

— Se llama digievolucion-dijo el castaño subiéndose al lomo de lighdramon-agumon guilmon quédense aquí con ellos por si llega a surgir algún problema tienen permiso de atacar con todo

— Siiii-dijeron ambos digimones levantando una garra

— Bien me voy regresare dentro de un rato

Momentos después de que el castaño saliera con lighdramon vio muchas criaturas "raras" ante él aunque no podrían ser tan raras como los digimones ya que tenían cierto parecido con estos

Bosque de los familiares zona espiritual

— Grrrrrrrr-se escuchaba un gran rugido de alguna bestia en el bosque

— Resti tengo miedo-dijo una chica de estatura baja la cual tenía el pelo blanco ojos azules y una piel clara la cual vestía un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color blanco

— No te preocupes est yo te protegeré-respondió una chica de pelo morado y ojos violeta e igual que la chic anterior tenía la piel clara y un vestido color morado la cual tenía en manos una espada de color negra con el filo rojo con la cual amenazaba a un ogro el cual tenía la piel de color roja

— Pero te estas quedando sin magia

— Ya te lo dije no hay problema "si esto sigue así no podre protegerla más perdón madre"-dijo/pensó la peli morada

— Ooryaaa toma esto maldito, ahora lighdramon-dijo el castaño golpeando a lo que envió lejos al ogro estrellándolo contra una piedra enorme cercas de ahí

— Raigeki-dijo lighdramon el nombre de su ataque lanzando un gran relámpago azul el cual también salió uno disparado hacia el cielo llamando la atención de los demás demonios

— Gwaaaaaa-rugio el ogro el cual se acercaba al castaño con velocidad

— Que insistente eres, en ese caso prueba esto-dijo el castaño a su vez que acumulaba su digienergy en su puño derecho- **digipunch-** dijo el castaño golpeándolo en el estómago volviéndolo a lanzar contra la piedra- y para terminar-dijo acumulando digienergy en mano pero esta vez tomo una forma afilada- **digislash**

— Ahaaaaaaa-gruño el ogro al ver como una especie de corte de energía roja salía del golpe que había hecho el castaño impactando en el momentos después el ogro se levantó y prefirió huir a enfrentarse a el

— Genial con solo dos ataque ahuyento al ogro-dijo la peli morada

— Están bien-pregunto el castaño el cual se había acercado al dúo de chicas

— Si estamos bien, pero ¿quién eres tú?-pregunto la peli morada mirando al castaño con asombro

— Ohh, ahh perdón , me llamo hyodou issei pueden llamarme ise-dijo el castaño señalándose a sí mismo

— Muchas gracias ise-dijo ahora la pequeña peliblanca

— Si…muchas…gracias-dijo la peli morada con duda en su voz

— Ise/kun/san/-se escucharon varias voces llamando al castaño el cual volteo a ver de dónde venían las voces sorpresa se dio al ver que sus compañeros venían volando con sus alas de demonio-te encuentras bien vimos un gran rayo azul Asia dijo que era por ustedes

— Oooooh chicos, si fue lighdramon, ehh ese es un pequeño dragón-dijo el castaño mirando un pequeño dragón azul el cual estaba en los brazos de Asia

— Ise te encuentras bien-dijo la pelirroja la cual se había acercado al castaño

— Si buchou estoy bien solo ayude a estas dos chicas que estaban siendo atacadas por un ogro rojo

— Chico tu derrotaste a un ogro rojo-dijo zatouji realmente sorprendido

— Sí, porque acaso…no debía de atacar a ningún familiar mientras estaba aquí-dijo el castaño mientras su cara se ponía de color azul

— No , no es por eso un ogro rojo son demasiado poderosos para un demonio de clase baja yo diría que están al nivel de un demonio de clase media por eso me sorprende

— Zatouji-san la verdad es que mi peón hyodou ise es el sekiryuutei además de que por su poder diría que está al nivel de un demonio de clase alta

— Ahhhh-dijo zatouji con cara de no entender

— Oigan si a nadie le importa mi hermana está débil-dijo la peliblanca que tenía en brazos a la peli morada

— Bien antes que nada ustedes dos son chicas espíritus ¿verdad?-dijo zatouji-chiquillo por que no haces un pacto con ellas-dijo mirando al castaño

— Si somos espíritus…ehhh bueno él es el chico que nos salvó yo no veo problema alguno-dijo la peli morada la cual seguía en brazos de su hermana

— Por mí no hay problema si mi hermana está de acuerdo-dijo la peliblanca

— Bueno si ellas están de acuerdo yo también-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa lo que hizo que el duo de espiritus se sonrojara levemente

Después de que el castaño hiciera el pacto con ellas dos marcas aparecieron en su mano derecha la cual parecía ser un ying-yang con colores blanco y morado además de tener un circulo alrededor del ying-yang con cuatro picos de cada lado el cual se desvaneció momentos después en su mano

— Bien espero haberles sido de ayuda por cierto chico tengo una pregunta para ti-dijo zatouji mirando a al castaño

— Emmh cuál es tu pregunta-dijo el castaño

— Tu ¿eres el sekiryuutei?-pregunto zatouji

— Si soy el sekiryuutei portador de la boosted gear-dijo el castaño con grandeza

— Princesa gremory le recomiendo que si no quiere perder a su peón se vallan lo más rápido posible de aquí

— ¿Por qué?-pregunto la pelirroja con duda

— En este lugar se encuentra una gran bestia la cual tiende a asesinar a todos los sekiryuuteis que vienen a este lugar

— Queeeee Yo no quiero morir, buchou vámonos ya no quiero morir

— Ahhhh está bien gracias por la información zatouji pero ¿cuál es esa bestia que dices?

— Es el Karma Chaos Dragón la cual parece tener un odio contra todo sekiryuutei-dijo zatouji señalando al castaño

— Bien entonces vámonos, nos veremos después zatouji-san

— Que les vaya bien

Poco después de que los demonios regresaran al mundo humano hicieron una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la obtención de sus familiares

— Bien entonces Asia obtuvo un sprite dragón un pequeño dragón que produce rayos azules muy buena elección y como se llama Asia

— Se llama rassei-dijo la rubia la cual tenía en brazos al pequeño dragón

— Rassei es un poco raro…creo

— No es cierto ya que rassei usa el raigeki lo combine con tu nombre ise-san y de ahí salió rassei

— Okey bueno entonces ustedes son restia y est dos espíritus antiguos con la capacidad de convertirse en espadas

— Si-dijeron ambas chicas espiritus

— Bien espero poder ser un buen contratista para ustedes

— Igualmente esperamos estar a tu nivel-dijeron ambas chicas al unísono haciendo un reverencia

— Ahora que recuerdo ise-kun sabes usar espada-dijo el rubio mirando al castaño

— Si, tengo dominio en la espada pero no mucho de hecho de pequeño iba a la casa de un tío a practicar kendo con un amigo aunque después lo deje ya que ese amigo se fue a Inglaterra **(creo que es a donde se fue irina)** y cuando fui al digimundo leomon me enseño más sobre las espadas ohh cierto un día podrías enseñarme más sobre el uso de las espadas kiba-dijo el castaño levantando el pulgar

— Ohhhh claro sería un gusto poderte ayudar ise-kun-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

— Mmmmh un momento donde se quedaran est y restia no las puedo llevar a mi casa de un día para otro como se lo explicare a mis padres

— No te preocupes nos podemos quedar aquí un tiempo verdad est-dijo la peli morada mirando a su hermana

— Si uwhaaa-dijo la peliblanca a la vez que soltaba un bostezo

— Buchou no hay problema si ellas se quedan aquí

— Mmmh no, pueden quedarse si gustan en lo que ise piensa en algo pero si alguna persona llegue a venir aquí se esconden entendieron

— Siiii~~~-dijeron ambas chicas mientras se sentaban en un gran sillón y se dormían

— Bien buchou yo me voy vámonos Asia, chicos adiós est, restia cuídense y pórtense bien

— Si~~~~-dijeron ambas chicas entre sueños

* * *

reviews

alber breaker: bien la de la primera chica realmente no conosco el anime lo vi en referencia de un amigo pero no me gusto ademas seria como tener otra loli poderosa con ophis me vasta, segunda el anime que me dices es seirei tsukai no blade dance ese lo vi uuuuu hace mucho tiempo y como vistes estarán restia y est pero aquí estarán como hermanas e ise si sabe usar espada pero se basa mas en puño

* * *

bien me despido con ustedes akatsuki sora espero no tardar con el siguiente cap jejejej adios


	11. Chapter 10 devimon

Simbología de la historia

— Hola- platicas normales

— "Hola"-pensamientos

— (Compañero tus compañeros digimon no soportaran tanto en sus digievoluciones)-Ddraig

— {Vali ese chico tiene un gran poder}-Albión

— *(Hola están todos juntos)*-platicas por teléfonos y hologramas

— **Dragon shot, ariete de fuego-nombre de ataques**

— **[digimon shinka digimon]** -evolución de los digimon

— :etapa de digimones:

antes que nada perdón por tardar ya en mi fci de dragonar dxd explique por que la tardanza pero bueno que empiece

* * *

— ¡Esto es realmente imposible!-grito el amigo rapado del castaño

— ¡Esto es un error esto no puede pasar!-grito también el chico con gafas a la vez que mordía un pañuelo

— ¿de qué demonios están hablando ustedes dos…? ¿qué?-se preguntó el castaño al verse con un traje de gala

— ¿ise se va a casar eso es imperdonable?-dijo el rapado llorando

— Es es una conspiración-dijo el chico de lentes tapándose la cara con su brazo llorando

— ¿c-casarme?-se preguntó el castaño confundido por lo dicho de su amigo

— Nuestro pequeño ise por fin encontró a alguien para el-dijo la madre de ise mientras se tapaba parte de la cara con un pañuelo

— Oh, oh cuanto a crecido desde entonces, pero me alegra que ya no sea tan pervertido como antes-dijo el padre de ise abrazando a su esposa

— ¡hey a que se refieren con esto!-dijo ise con un claro enojo

— Wuaaaa que ise por fin se case es muy bueno-dijo koromon el cual estaba en una mesa cercana a los padres del castaño

— Siii es algo que realmente es bueno para él, ise el primer hijo que tengas que sea un niño para poder jugar con el-dijo chibimon

— Wuaaaa ise se casa gigimon está feliz huahua-dijo gigimon mientras agarraba comida de la mesa

— Deja de hablar y comer a la vez-dijo ise regañando a gigimon

— No tienes que ponerte así ise déjalo ser por este día, ise

— ¡¿buu-buchou?!-dijo el castaño al ver a la pelirroja con un hermoso vestido blanco sin duda era el de una novia

— ¡rias-sama! ¡se ve tan hermosa!-dijo una chica de entre la multitud

— ¿pero por qué rias-sama se casa con un chico como él?-dijo otra de las chicas

— "¡¿m-me voy a casar con la presidenta?!"-pensó el castaño "espera si somos demonios como es que estamos en una iglesia pero, si esta fuera una iglesia en la que hasta lo demonios pueden entrar al estar casado con ella tendremos hijos y para hacer hijos se tiene que tener sexo"-pensó el castaño mientras miraba el pecho de la pelirroja para segundo después taparse la nariz

— Ahora puedes besar a la novia-dijo el padre el cual estaba casando a ambos demonios

— "b-besarla, esto debe de ser un sueño"-pensó el castaño mirando a la pelirroja la cual estaba de frente al castaño con los ojos cerrados esperando su beso

— Parece que te estas divirtiendo, pequeño mocoso-se escuchó una voz en la sala para después volverse totalmente negro el lugar

— Esa voz… la eh escuchado antes, cierto tu eres el que me dice que si quiero poder, ¿quién eres? ¿dónde estás?-dijo el castaño mirando a todos los lados buscando el origen de esa voz pero no encontró de donde venia la voz

Poco después que el castaño estuviera buscando la voz una gran sombra roja se formó atrás de el sorprendiendolo

— Wooo-dijo el castaño al ver esa gran sombra roja la cual poco a poco se envolvió en fuego

— Así es chico yo estoy dentro de ti-dijo el poseedor de esa imponente voz

— ¿Quién eres? Déjate ver maldito-dijo nuevamente el castaño pero esta vez envolvió su cuerpo en su digienergy a la vez que sus ojos cambiaban a un color rojo

— Jajajaja, ¡yo soy yo! Soy el que siempre te ha estado hablando, pero debido a que antes eras muy débil mi voz no alcanzaba a llegar ante ti pero ahora soy capaz de hablar normalmente contigo

— ¡ehhh! ¡Un momento! ¡deja de decir cosas raras!

— Solo quise saludar, al compañero con el cual peleare, además de decirte que cercas de ti siento una energía maligna pero una rara, nunca antes había sentido una así pero es similar a la tuya-dijo el ser que estaba en envuelto en las llamas

— ¿compañero? Espera ¿Quién rayos eres?-dijo el castaño emanando cada vez mas de su digienergy con el fin de intimidar

— Eso, ya deberías de saberlo tu ¿no es así?-Compañero dijo esa voz

— A que te refiere….ahhhh-dijo el castaño pero repentinamente se detuvo al ver un destellos verde a su lado izquierdo para luego ver como su brazo izquierdo era cubierto por el boosted gear

Poco después el castaño despertó abruptamente sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo para luego mirar su puño y para finalizar darle una mirada a sus tres digimones los cuales estaban completamente dormidos

POV ISE

— Whuaaaaaa, eso sí que fue extraño-dije después de dar un gran bostezo, digo no dormí bien cualquiera lo haría

— Parece que no pudiste dormir bien eh ise-dijo uno de mis amigos matsuda el chico rapado

— Si whuaaa, tuve un sueño muy extraño y no pude dormir bien-dije mientras soltaba otro bostezo, rayos por que dije eso, ahora me estarán molestando

— Quee si es un sueño erótico no dudes en decírnoslo, vamos de que se trató tu sueño-dijo el chico de lentes motohama otro de mis amigos sabía que pasaría esto

— Te equivocas no fue nada de eso "no puedo decirles que una persona me hablo en mis sueños, eso sería como decirle lo de las facciones y los digimones"-dije moviendo la mano en señal de no para después pensar

— Perdón ise-san, si te hubiera llamado un poco más temprano-dijo Asia al escuchar la conversación de mi amigos y yo

— No te preocupes Asia, es mi culpa por quedarme hasta tarde jugando videojuegos

— ¡maldito ise! ¿Asia-tan te despierta todos los días?-dijeron ambos chicos gritándome saben, odio que la gente que me grita sin una razón para ello

— Eh, Ahh claro ella se levanta más temprano que yo por eso ya no llego tarde a clases-respondí ante la pregunta de matsuda y motohama

— Además de que ise-san es un dormilón cuesta trabajo despertarlo-dijo Asia riéndose ciertamente desde que regrese del digimundo me doy el lujo de dormir tarde levantarme tarde pero ahora que soy un demonio eso cambia

— Maldita seas ise

— Ya mejor cállense y dejen de molestar con eso-dije para después mirar por la ventana y ver una silueta era completamente oscura pero tenía una extraña energía y esa es la digienergy

— "qué demonios fue eso"-dijo el castaño el cual rápidamente miro detalladamente el lugar su sorpresa fue que ya no había nada

— Ise-san es momento de ir al club los chicos deben de estar esperándonos-dijo Asia cercas del castaño levantándose de su lugar junto con su mochila

— Ehhh, ahh cierto lo olvide agumon, v-mon y guilmon deben de tener mucha hambre-dije para mí mismo levantándome rápidamente agarrando mi mochila para después salir rápido junto con Asia

FIN POV ISE

Mientras tanto en la sala del club de lo oculto los cuatro digimones empezaban a desesperarse

— Por qué tardara tanto ise, tengo mucha hambre-dijo v-mon subiéndose a la mesita que se encontraba en el medio de la sala

— Guilmon tiene mucha hambre cuanto más tardara ise-dijo ahora guilmon el cual solo rodaba en el sillón

— No se desesperen ya debe de venir, ise nunca se olvidaría de nosotros-dijo ahora agumon el cual solo estaba cercas de la ventana

— Realmente no puedo creer que sean tan desesperados y glotones-dijo restia la cual solo estaba sentada en uno de los sillones junto a su hermana est

— Realmente son muy tragones si comen mucho les dolerá la panza jejeje-dijo est terminando con una pequeña risa

— No se preocupen chicos ise y Asia deben de venir en camino-dijo la chica pelirroja la cual tenía a su lado a su inseparable reina

— Uff, uff, Ya llegue perdón por la tardanza-dijo el castaño sacando seis cajas de bento

— Por fin ya teníamos hambre-dijeron los tres digimones a la vez

— Ise para quienes son las otras dos cajas de comida

— A esas otras dos son para restia y est

— Uaaahhhh nos trajiste comida gracias ise-dijo est acercándose a la caja de bento

— Muchas gracias ise-agradeció restia acercándose igualmente

— Lista para comer tailmon-dijo la rubia dejando dos cajas de bento en la mesita

— Sí, yo también ya tenía hambre

En ese preciso momento fue como si todo se detuviera no hubo ruido alguno solo una sensación que hizo recordar cosas malas al castaño y a la rubia junto con sus digimones

— Esa sensación es parecida a la de un ángel caído de alto rango-dijo el rubio poniéndose en guardia

— Así que ustedes también lo sintieron eh-dijo el castaño con una mirada afilada

— ¿A qué te refieres ise?-pregunto la pelirroja

— A eso-dijo el castaño señalando a guilmon el cual solo estaba en posición de caza y afilando su mirada

— Ise siento la presencia de un digimon cercas de aquí-dijo guilmon seriamente

— ¡ahhh! Y apenas que vamos a comer, bien guilmon ¿qué tan fuerte crees que sea?-pregunto el castaño aguardando su bento

— Es un digimon de etapa :champion:

— pero tiene el poder de un digimon de etapa :Mega:-dijo agumon

— ¡queeeeeee! Un digimon de etapa :Mega:-grito el castaño sorprendiendo a los demás demonios-"y justo ahora que no hemos comido"

— Bien ise te ayudaremos y no aceptare un no como respuesta entendiste-dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento

— Ehh, emmm está bien pero si las cosas se salen de control quiero que se alejen

— No te prometo nada-dijo la pelirroja saliendo del cuarto seguida por los demás excepto del castaño el cual fue a su mochila y saco algo de ella colocándoselo en la parte trasera de su cadera

Una vez estando fuera del edificio todos se pusieron en guardia en espera del digimon el castaño el cual solo miraba el lugar con curiosidad

— bien Akeno quiero que levantes una barrera en cuanto aparezca el digimon para que no intente escapar-dijo la pelirroja a su reina la cual solo asintió con la cabeza

— hyodou-se escuchó la voz de un chico el cual era saji acompañados de tentomon y Gomamon un digimon parecido a una pequeña foca de color blanco con pelaje naranja

— saji, entonces también sentiste esa gran presencia-dijo el castaño mirando al rubio

— si, debo de admitir que es una energía sumamente grande Gomamon y tentomon también la sintieron y me los dijeron, por cierto hyodou Kaichou y las demás insistieron en que querían ver-dijo el rubio a su vez que señalaba detrás de el donde se encontraba todo el consejo estudiantil

— jejeje espera Gomamon también vino a cuanto tiempo que no lo veía, pero no importa entre más personas mejor ¿no?-dijo el castaño rascándose la parte trasera de la nuca-bien Kaichou, fuku-kaichou, y buchou, Akeno-san en cuento aparezca el digimon levanten una barrera

— parece que me los vuelvo a encontrar ¿no es así?-se escuchó una voz que resonaba a los alrededores

— "esa voz, creo recordarla" si eres quien creo que eres quien eres sal ya de una maldita vez-dijo el castaño expulsando un poco de su digienergy

— Hahaha sabes cuánto me alegra saber que todavía me recuerdes-se escuchó nuevamente esa voz pero ahora más clara asiendo que todos se pusieran en guardia la pelinegra sitri junto con su reina la pelirroja su reina gremory levantaron una barrera el rubio invoco una espada la peli platina se puso en guardia

— Devimon cómo es que saliste del digimundo-dijo ahora el rubio el cual empezó a expulsar su digienergy

— Pero mira que tenemos aquí hyodou issei, genshirou saji y Asia argento 3 de los 4 tamers reunidos y díganme que le paso a la otra chica jajajaja-dijo devimon el cual era un digimon tipo ángel caído completamente negro con dos cuernos cada uno saliendo por los lados de su cabeza unas alas negras que tenían agujeros dando la impresión de estar rotas

— Eso a ti no te interesa devimon que rayos buscas en el mundo humano

— No tienes que ponerte así mocoso unas personas me dijeron que tienes un artefacto capaz de matar hasta a los dioses y quiero que me lo entregues

— Hah? Un artefacto capaz de matar a los dioses "ohhh se debe de referir al boosted gear"-dijo/pensó el castaño poniendo una cara de duda-devimon te refieres a esto, boosted gear-dijo el castaño llamando a su sacred gear

— (boost)

— Exactamente ese es el nombre y forma que me dijeron que tendría ahora humano apestoso dame esa cosa con eso podre matar a Yggdrasill

— Devimon deberías saber muy bien que si con esto puedo matar a un dios también lo puedo hacer contra ti

— Jajajajaja crees que podrás ganarme te eh estado observando por días y tu digienergy se ha vuelto muy débil-dijo devimon riéndose

— "así que él era el que me estaba observando durante todo este tiempo, pero debería de saber que mi digienergy se está recuperando más rápido" devimon quien te dijo que me atacaras para quietarme el boosted gear-pensó/dijo el castaño mirando con odio a devimon

— (boost)

— Eso no te importa solo quiero que me lo des o tendré que quitártelo por la FUERZA…-dijo devimon desapareciendo de la vista de todos los demonios para después aparecer enfrente del castaño soltando un golpe en su estómago mandándolo a volar el cual se estrelló en la barrera creada

— Ise/san/kun/senpai/hyodou-dijeron los demonios gremory y el rubio sitri al ver al castaño estrellarse contra la barrera

— Buagh, maldición no pensé que tendrías tanta velocidad bien ahora sera mi turno buchou pido permiso para usar una promoción-dijo el castaño al ver como la pelirroja movía levemente la cabeza en señal de dar permiso el castaño se puso en posición y grito-¡promoción a! ¡caballero!

— (boost)

— Ohhhhh, así que este es el poder de las evil pieces de los demonios, vamos hyodou issei demuéstrame de lo que es capaz de hacer el tamer más poderos de todos el empe…dijo devimon pero no pudo terminar su oración ya que el castaño lo había golpeado en la cara con su puño derecho envuelto de su digienergy mandándolo contra un árbol el cual fue derribado

— No te atrevas a terminar esa frase devimon, por pura desgracia te tendrás que enfrentar solo a mí ya que guilmon v-mon y agumon no tienen energía para digievolucionar así que solo yo te enfrentare y acabare contigo de una vez

— Te equivocas hyodou esta será nuestra pelea jaja-dijo el rubio liberando su digienergy morada

— Como quieras

— Así que nuevamente tendré el honor de enfrentarme a los dos grandes tamers-dijo devimon mirando a los dos tamer los cuales empezaron a emanar su digienergy a todo lo que daban tanto que parecían destellos uno rojo y otro morado

— Kaichou permiso para una promoción-dijo el rubio mirando a Kaichou la cual solo hizo una seña de darle el permiso-¡promoción a! ¡Caballero!

— Ahora saji-dijo el castaño el cual desapareció de la visto junto al rubio los cuales aparecieron pocos segundos a los de devimon quien no se sorprendió ambos tamers intentaron golpear a devimon uno por cada lado este como respuesta sujeto los puños de los dos tamer lanzándolos estos aterrizaron de pie en el suelo y nuevamente se lanzaron a atacar a devimon

— Realmente son molestos hahaaaa-dijo devimon el cual extendió sus alas y una ráfaga de viento se expulsó deteniendo a ambos tamers

— Devimon fue un error haberte dejado vivo esa vez pero ahora no cometeré el mismo error-dijo el castaño el cual saco algo de la parte trasera de su cadera esta era un espada corta las cuales tenían grabadas unos signos que procedían del digimundo su tradición no la sabían solamente el castaño

— (boost)

— Hyodou esa, esa es la espada que leomon te dio-dijo el rubio sorprendido

— Así es debido a que alguien me dijo que una energía estaba cercas de mi pensé en traerla-dijo el castaño recordando lo que el gran dragón rojo le había dicho en su sueño-devimon si tú has estado observándome por mucho tiempo deberías de saber que mi digienergy se está recuperando

— A que te refieres mocoso

— A esto me refiero ¡AHHHHHHHH!-grito el castaño a consecuencia su digienergy se elevó muy rápido sus ojos cambiaron a un coló rojo y algo que casi nadie noto fue el hecho de que su pupila cambio a una rasgado

— (boost)

— "rayos parece que eso es cierto su digienergy se está volviendo más fuerte casi logra llegar al nivel de clase :mega:" jajajajaja realmente crees que podrás derrotarme por solo aumentar tu poder un poco no me hagas reir…..cogh-fue el repentino término de la frase de devimon ya que el castaño lo había golpeado en el estómago con suma fuerza lanzándolo contra la barrera la cual se agrieto

— "fue capaz de mandar a volar a su enemigo y hacer que este agrietara la barrera que estamos creando"-pensaron Kaichou y su reina al ver tal fuerza del castaño

— Maldito como es que aumentaste tu digienergy tan rápido si aquí no puedes producirla, porque si se supone que tendrías que haber perdido la mayor parte de tu poder, como como es que puedes seguir siendo tan fuerte

— Tu deberías de saberlo tal parece la boosted gear duplica mi poder cada 10 segundos-dijo el castaño levantando la boosted gear

— (boost)

— Maldición, realmente te has vuelto más fuerte pero esto no acabara aquí si yo no puedo acabar contigo lo hará otra persona y de mi te acordaras-dijo devimon el cual hizo aparecer algo y lo aventó hacia arriba

— Sigue diciendo estupideces-dijo el castaño levantando la espada que traía en señal de dar un corte poco a poco su espada se fue cubriendo por su digienergy-digislash-dijo el castaño bajando con fuerza su espada la cual arrojo un corte rojo que para desgracia de devimon le corto un brazo el cual fue destruido y en varios datos digitales se esparció

— Ahhhahhhhh, maldito me las pagaras-dijo emprendiendo vuelo al momento de llegar a la pared de la barrera el objeto que había aventado estallo rompiendo la barrera que habían creado por la cual el escapo

— Rayos el logro escapar y yo ya no tengo fuerzas para seguirlo-dijo el castaño el cual se arrodillo en señal de cansancio-"pero ahora ya se a que se refería ese dragón"

— (apoco pensabas que estaba loco o que)-se escuchó la voz del dragón rojo en la mente del castaño

— "¿Qué carajos, como puedes estar hablando con migo?"-dijo el castaño mentalmente

— (que, no te lo dije mmh bueno ,lo siento por eso pero luego hablamos que quiero ir a dormir)

— "realmente eres un dragón raro"

— Ise-dijo para sí misma la pelirroja mirando a su peón-realmente eres poderoso

PUM

— Serás idiota ise, teniéndonos a nosotras dos usas una espada débil-dijo la espíritu pelinegra restia la cual había golpeado en la cabeza al castaño

— Ouch por qué hiciste eso restia, uhmmm un momento a que te refieres con eso

— Que yo y est podemos tomar la forma de una espada ya que somos espiritus contratistas de espada, bueno ahora mismo est no puede tomar la forma de espada debido a que todavía no tiene control total de su poder

— Ohhhh enserio y como es tu forma de espada

— De esta forma-dijo restia la cual empezó a emitir un leve brillo para segundos después dar un gran destello y lo que apareció fue una espada completamente negra con el filo rojo el castaño tomo la espada y empezó a dar cortes al aire

— Y dime ¿puedo combinar mi digienergy con el filo?-pregunto el castaño mirando a la espada

— Realmente no lo sé quieres intentarlo-se escuchó la voz de restia tanto que los demás lo escucharon

— Bien veamos-dijo el castaño colocándose en una pose de ataque, segundos después la espada restia se fue envolviendo de la energía característica del castaño

— Genial resti e ise son capases de juntar sus energías-dijo est mirando a su hermana y a su contratista

— Oye ise-kun que te parece si tenemos un pequeño duelo de espadas-dijo el rubio creando una espada con empuñadora dorada y un filo negro

— Mmmh claro por qué no, ¿te parece restia?-dijo el castaño el cual levanto un poco su espada restia

— Claro, así podrías ir acostumbrándote a usarme, además quiero ver de lo que es capaz de hacer el nuevo sekiryuutei

— Bien kiba empecemos espero ser un gran adversario-dijo el castaño haciendo una pequeña reverencia

— Ise-san mientras tú y kiba-san entrenan les daré de comer a los chicos-dijo la rubia mirando a los 4 digimones los cuales estaban recostados en el suelo

— Claro, te lo encargo Asia-dijo el castaño el cual se lanzó directo al rubio

— Bien Rias nos vamos ya vi lo que quería ver saji vámonos-dijo Kaichou la cual solo se marchó junto con su sequito

— ¡si! Kaichou vamos Gomamon tentomon, nos vemos hyodou-dijo el rubio despidiéndose de su rival tamer

— Si, si nos vemos luego-dijo el castaño mientras detenía una estocada de frente del rubio

— Realmente eres bueno ise-kun, me sorprende que puedas seguir mis ataques

— Lo mismo digo kiba pero no solo soy habilidad si no también…-dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos por un momento para abrirlos y ahora sus ojos eran de color rojo-…¡soy poder digisl…!-dijo el castaño preparando su ataque con su digienergy

— No te lo dejare tan fácil ise-kun ¡holy eraser!-dijo el rubio a la vez que su espada se volvía más negra y empezaba a devorar la digienergy del castaño consecuencia la espada del rubio se destruyó en varios pedazos

— Jojojo así que esa espada también puede devorar mí digienergy yo pensé que solo podía devorar la energía sacra

— Si te soy sincero ni yo estoy seguro de como hice eso-dijo el rubio terminando con una sonrisa

— Entonces se te ocurrió de improviso, muy bien pensado pero yo hasta aquí lleg...-dijo el castaño el cual solo se desmayo

— Realmente no está acostumbrado a usar esa energía extraña o le es difícil mantenerla en el mundo humano-dijo restia quien había detenido al castaño antes que cayera

— No es que no esté acostumbrado y si es difícil controlar la digienergy en el mundo humano ya que en el digimundo los humanos también son datos digitales y pueden producir la digienergy pero una vez saliendo del mundo digital vuelven a ser humanos de carne y huesos y no pueden producirla ellos mismos-dijo v-mon terminándose un onigiri

— pero Saji, Asia e ise son la excepción debido a que el dios digimon Yggdrasill les concedió el poder para poder producir digienergy aun en el mundo humano, aunque no pueden producir lo mismo que como si estuvieran en el digimundo-dijo agumon con un pedazo de sándwich a medio terminar

— bueno pero más importante ahí que llevar a ise dentro del club para que descanse, y ya que despierte no iremos-dijo la pelirroja caminando hasta restia-pues llevarlo tú o te ayudamos

— No hace falta yo puedo llevarlo

Una vez dentro del club dejaron al castaño en uno de los sillones y así pasando un rato cada quien se puso a platicar los 4 digimones platicaban entre ellos junto a las dos espiritus y Asia mientras que la peli platina koneko se concentraba en terminarse un dulce tradicional japonés

— Buchou por el momento yo me retiro si pasa algo llámeme y estaré aquí enseguida-dijo el rubio caminando hasta la puerta

— Entendido yuuto que te valla bien-despidió la pelirroja para después retomar su plática con su reina

Mientras tanto en la mente del castaño él se encontraba frente a frente a un gran dragón rojo lo miraba

— Y bien puedes hablar con migo aun sin estar en uno de estos sueño ¿no es así?-dijo el castaño mirando al dragón el cual se empezaba a recostar en el suelo

— (Así es puedo hablar contigo en cualquier momento que yo quiera pero de lo que quiero hablar contigo no es sobre eso)

— Entonces de que es-dijo el castaño

— (No sé si te distes cuenta pero cuando peleaste contra esa extraña criatura…)

— a que te refieres con "extraña criatura"

— (a ese demonio con el que peleaste según en tus recuerdos se llama devimon)

— Aaaah devimon sí que tiene que ver el ahora

— (Bien si me dejas terminar cuando peleaste contra el usaste tu poder además de que se mezcló con mi poder lo que ocasionó una resonancia, ahora para que me entiendas mira esto)-dijo el dragón creando una especie de pantalla donde se mostraba el momento justo en el que el castaño había liberado toda si digienergy, en ese momento sus ojos cambiaron a ser los de un dragón

— Entonces al usar mi digienergy y tu poder mis ojos cambiaran a ser los de un dragón-dijo el castaño mirando al dragón el cual solo asintió con la cabeza-emmh una cosas más, cómo te llamas

— (oohhh no me presente, mi nombre es Ddraig welsh dragon espero seas un buen compañero jajajaja, por cierto creo que tienes que irte ya te están esperando del otro lado)

— Muy bien Ddraig es un honor tener a un dragón de mi lado nos veremos luego-dijo el castaño despidiéndose poco a poco la presencia del castaño fue desapareciendo dejando solo al Ddraig

— (hyodou issei realmente eres diferente a todos los anteriores portadores pero esa extraña energía gris que tienes no me da mucha confianza, podrías caer en la maldición del odio)-dijo Ddraig para el mismo recostándose en el suelo-(qué más da esa chica rubia Asia y la otra chica Asami ellas podrán salvarte)

De vuelta al mundo normal o a la realidad el castaño fue despertando poco a poco y al despertar se encontró con su pequeña espíritu contratada de pelo blanco la cual lo miraba fijo

— Emmmh eto, est puedes quitarte de encima de mí para poderme levantar-dijo el castaño

— Ehh ahhh lo siento, pero me siento cómoda aquí-dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa

— Est, ya bájate de ahí para que ise pueda levantarse-dijo restia hablándole a su hermana

— Okey-dijo está levantándose

Ya una vez levantándose la peliblanca el castaño se levantó del sillón mirando a su alrededor el noto que ya era un poco tarde también se dio cuenta de que sus digimones estaban en su forma :baby: además de estar en un sillón dormidos, la rubia la cual tenía a tailmon recostada en sus piernas ambas estaban dormidas, las dos espiritus se encontraban apoyadas de espaldas una contra otra también dormidas la pelirroja y la pelinegra se encontraban dormidas recostadas en el escritorio ahora la última persona la peli platina koneko era la única despierta esta estaba cercas de la venta mirando a lo lejos

— Emmh, koneko-chan ¿qué es lo que paso? ¿porque todas están durmieron?-pregunto el castaño mirando a la peli platina

— Ise-senpai todas se durmieron esperando a que despertara, senpai porque siempre que usas tu digienergy terminas cansado-dijo la peli platina

— Qué extraño no te había escuchado hablar mucho tan seguido y sobre tu pregunta es por qué no había usado mi digienergy desde hace tiempo por lo que cada vez que uso mi digienergy en exceso mi cuerpo y mente caen en estrés por lo que caigo inconsciente

— Eso es malo ya que si estamos en una pelea cuanto tiempo durarías así senpai

— Mmmmmh creo que por lo menos 1 hora usando el máximo de lo que puedo usar ahora pero si hago que agumon guilmon y v-mon digievoluciones a su etapa :champion: creo que duraríamos por lo menos una media hora, porque preguntas eso-dijo el castaño colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla y poniéndose en posición de pensamiento

— Solo curiosidad

— Ohhh ise ya despertaste-dijo la pelirroja la cual recién se levantada y se tallaba los ojos

— Si, buchou lo siento por eso que deban de cuidarme por eso "ahora que recuerdo devimon estuvo a punto de decir eso si hubiera pasado realmente hubiera pasado algo malo" bueno cambiando de tema, buchou cree que pueda dejar nuevamente en la sal del club a restia y a est en lo que les digo a mis padres que llegaran personas a quedarse en la casa

— Claro, por mí no hay problema solo hay que moverlas a la otra habitación donde podrán estar recostadas en un sillón

Después de eso el castaño junto a la peli platina movieron de lugar a ambas espiritus a una habitación contigua para que pudieran dormir al terminar eso el castaño despertó a asia y a los 4 digimones para irse a casa, a su vez también la peli platina se retiró del lugar dejando solas a la pelirroja junto a su reina

— Rias yo sinceramente creo que ise-kun podría ayudarte con ese problema-dijo la pelinegra sorprendiendo a su rey

— Créeme Akeno que también eh llegado a pensar en eso pero a la vez que creo que sea posible también lo creo imposible pero dejemos ese tema para después ahora menos que nunca quiero escuchar sobre eso además mientras estemos en el club me tienes que llamas buchou

— Si buchou, bien si me disculpas yo también me retiro-dijo la pelinegra despidiéndose

— Si adiós Akeno

Después de que la pelinegra saliera de la sala del club dejando a la pelirroja sola solo un momento pasó para que un círculo mágico iluminara la sala del cual una persona salió dando una gran sorpresa ala pelirroja

Ahora saltando a la casa de hyodou issei

— Ya llegamos okāsan otōsan-dijo el castaño entrando a su casa

— Ara, ise Asia que bien que ya hayan regresado, como les fue-dijo la madre saliendo de la cocina-en un momento la cena estará lista

— Si, nos fue bien cierto Asia

— Si, fue un buen día-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

— "bueno sin contar lo de devimon fue un buen día"-pensaron ambos tamers

— Okāsan ¿dónde está otōsan?-pregunto el castaño bajando su mochila de la cual salieron sus digimones para después dejar la mochila a un lado

— Otōsan, no ha vuelto cariño parece que en el trabajo se retrasara un poco más pero dijo que llegara para la cena

— Bien, estaré en mi cuarto cuando llegue otōsan me hablas por favor

— Está bien descansen bien ise, Asia

Una vez que el castaño se había ido a su cuarto lo único que hizo fue descansar se preguntaran por que descansar si no hizo mucho esfuerzo pues verán como él ya lo había explicado usar su digienergy en exceso era cansado además de no estar acostumbrado al uso continuo en el mundo humano, bien pasando el tiempo el castaño se levantó solo para ir a comer ya que su madre le había hablado al terminar este regreso y se dio cuenta que sus 3 digimones estaban ya dormidos

— Primero tenemos a lo digimones que entran al digimundo desde una digi gate y me atacan después tenemos a devimon que tal parece él es el causante de que los digimones entren al mundo humano-dijo el castaño dejándose caer en su cama

Poco después su cuarto fue iluminado por una luz roja y un círculo mágico apareció del cual salió la pelirroja Rias gremory

— Buchou…que estás haciendo aquí-dijo el castaño con gran sorpresa

— Ise... ¡Por favor tómame!-dijo la pelirroja echándose encima del castaño confundiéndolo en el transcurso

— Toma mi virginidad

— ¿perdón?

— ¡lo más rápido que puedas!

— "Esto realmente va a pasar no, no, no hasta hace poco se comportaba de un forma rara a que se debe este cambio de humor"-pensó el castaño mostrando una cara toda sonrojada pero apartando la vista de la pelirroja debido a que ella se estaba desvistiendo

— Ise ¿será que no soy suficiente?-dijo la pelirroja la cual terminaba de desvestirse quedando solo en ropa interior

— ¡Eh! ¡no! ¡no es eso!-dijo el castaño completamente nervioso a la vez que movía sus manos hacia ambos lados

— Tuve muchas ideas de cómo hacer esto, pero esta es la única idea que me queda-dijo rias acercándose a ise el cual solo se ponía mas nervioso

— ¿i-idea?

— No deberian quejarse si este periodo se completa antes-dijo rias parándose enfrente del castaño dejando que viera su tan hermoso cuerpo

— Eto… no entendí nada de lo que dijiste

— Ise, solo hazme ese favor tómame-dijo la pelirroja tumbándose encima del castaño claro ahora ya en la cama

— Buchou si hacemos esto ellos despertaran-dijo el castaño señalando a un lado en donde estaban sus digimones claro ya dormidos

— No te preocupes puse una barrera de sonido alrededor de tu cama, ise ¿es tu primera vez?-dijo la pelirroja tratando de quitarse su sostén

— Sí, pero…-dijo ise pero no pudo terminar

— Sé que habrá incomodidad entre los dos, pero…lo haremos bien, pero claro no te preocupes solo has lo que te diga, también puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo ¿lo sientes? Yo también estoy nerviosa-dijo la pelirroja tomando una de las manos de ise y poniéndola en su pecho

— Buchou, no tiene que hacer todo esto creo tener una idea de lo que está pasando y déjame decirte que si puedo ayudarte con algo lo are sin dudar, ya que asami la otra tamer que estaba con nosotros en el digimundo estaba en la misma situación, no ocupas hacer esto para liberarte de ese problema-dijo el chico el cual sus palabras parecían ser sinceras pero a pesar de eso el castaño no soltaba el pecho de la pelirroja

— Ise, realmente crees poderme ayudar con este problema

En ese preciso momento algo inesperado paso, otro círculo mágico pero este ahora era de un color grisáceo apareció del cual salió una chica o bueno podríamos decir eso ya que solo aparentaba tener unos años más que ise y rias esta venia vestida como si fuera una maid el pelo color platino

— Realmente tenía que aparecer ahora-dijo la pelirroja levantándose lentamente de la cama

— El maestro y sirzech-sama estrían tristes además de que este pobre chico no la contaría si vieran esta escena

— Sirzech

— Es mi hermano

— ¿Tu hermano mayor?-dijo el castaño en duda-"realmente no pensé que buchou tuviera un hermano además que esto no entiendo sé que buchou fue obligada pero que pase algo como esto ya es mucho pedir para uno"

— Mi cuerpo es mío, y yo elijo a quien se lo doy ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Y además… no dejare que nadie desprecie a mi lindo esclavo, aunque sea la reina de mi hermano, o sea tu-dijo la pelirroja dándole la cara a la maid esta se quedó completamente callada no hablo

— Antes que nada, eres la heredera del clan gremory…por favor compórtate-dijo la maid recogiendo la ropa de la pelirroja para después agarrar la camia del uniforme y se la ponía encima a rias en un intento de taparla, después miro al castaño este sintió esa dura mirada-mucho gusto, soy sirvienta del clan, me llamo Grayfia es un placer conocerle-termino dando una leve reverencia

— ¡s-si, el placeres mío "no seré un experto sintiendo el aura de seres sobrenaturales todavía pero este poder que siento de ella es sumamente grande"-dijo/pensó ise pero el no supo que estaba poniendo una cara de….baboso claro por estar así no se dio cuenta que la pelirroja se acercaba a el, la cual al llegar con el jalo de la mejilla al castaño sacándolo de sus pensamientos

— Perdóname ise-dijo soltando la mejilla del castaño y dándole una sonrisa-no pensé bien antes de hacer esto, nos veremos mañana

— S-si…

— ¿ise? ¿no me digas que este chico es él?-pregunto la maid la cual parecía estar sorprendida

— Si. Él es mi peón-respondió rias

— Él es el que posee el boosted gear el que tiene al dragón en su brazo, además de ser el tamer más poderoso-dijo la peli platina sorprendiendo al castaño ya que no había muchos que supieran que él era el mejor tamer-¿este chico?

— ¿Qué le pasa no creo que soy poderoso? O ¿qué?-rechisto el castaño al ver como lo hacían menos

— Grayfia, lo que tengas que decirme dímelo en privado, Akeno también podrá venir conmigo-dijo la pelirroja viendo a la maid con seriedad

— ¿la sacerdotisa del rayo? No importa realmente, es el deber de una reina mantener a salvo a su rey y siempre estar a su lado

— Te he causado unos problemas, ¿verdad ise?-dijo la pelirroja acercándose al castaño lo cual lo puso nervioso al estar tan cercas de ella

— N-no, no te preocupes…-no termino de hablar ise ya que lo que paso lo sorprendió y mucho debido a que la pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla al castaño

— Espero me puedas perdonar por lo de esta noche-dijo la pelirroja mirando al castaño para después darse la vuelta e ir con la maid-estoy lista Grayfia

— Eso sí fue raro pero supongo que mañana se revelara todo sobre este asunto-dijo el castaño acostándose en su cama y mirar su techo-mañana…creo que será un día muy cansado y ajetreado-termino el castaño cerrando los ojos esperando a que el día de mañana llegara


End file.
